LORI'S NIGHTMARE
by Fnxmoon
Summary: From Freddy/Jason movie. Lori willingly entered the dream world to pull Freddy back to fight Jason Voorhees, ending both reigns. But what she endured would haunt her forever. Torture, Non-Con Sex,graphic death scenes. UPDATE! More songs 8/26
1. In the Bowels of Hell

_In the bowels of hell, a monster waits…_

_As all the world peacefully sleeps_

_Unaware of things to come._

_In a world where he is forgotten,_

_In a world where innocence is safe,_

_One woman can revive him,_

_And bring forth the evil that was undone._

_Thirty days before the darkest night_

_Thirty days before the bleakest morn,_

_The demon seed will be given one chance,_

_And the monster will be reborn…_

_The only thing that will be true…_

_One…_

_Two…_

_Freddy will come from you…_


	2. Lori's Nightmare

So, this at one time was a One-Shot, but after all the requests and of course, after seeing the New Nightmare on Elm Street, which by the way, LOVE IT!, the creative juices are flowing…. This will be a dark fic, full of pain, torture, non-con sex, blood, gore and possibly consent sex. Oh, and I do not own NOES, Freddy vs Jason, or any other the characters, just the pervertive story line.

UPDATE: I have a lot of IM's about if I was to go back to the first chapters and would pick a song to listen to for that chapter, what would they be? Well, I have updated them with it. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Lori's Nightmare**

_**So go on and scream.  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I am broken again**_

_**I'm dying again, I'm going under….  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever….**_

_**Going Under – Evanescence**_

Lori was to just be asleep for fifteen minutes. Just fifteen minutes to allow time to capture Freddy Krueger and pull him back into the real world, making him alive once again so Jason could destroy him. However, she had failed to awaken and now was in her house, back to where her mother died. Her clothes were gone and replaced with a long sheer nightgown, the one she wore the night she left the house.

"Wake me up!" she screamed to the ceiling, hoping someone from the other world would hear her. Yet, the dream continued and she knew that whatever happened would happen to her in the real world. She could not stop her father going toward her thrashing mother on the bed. She was helpless as he held a long knife, pulling off the cover and showing her bleeding mother. Freddy was lying beside her, torturing her. It had been him all along that had killed her mother!

Lori watched in horror as Freddy thrusted his blades into her mother, the horrific scene of her mother's last moments forever imprinted in her mind. Screaming, she dashed from the room making every effort to rid herself of the house she had been pulled into. Suddenly she heard a rumbling behind her. The floor tiles began to bend and flex, rolling toward her. The roll caught her ankles, crashing her into the wall and into her mother's picture, shattering glass about her. All went dark….

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

She was on the cold floor, a dark figure looming over her. She blinked several times before he came into focus; Freddy Krueger.

She was pinned, her arms and legs would not move of their own accord; like invisible ropes bound her to the floor.

In her own prison…

"Like I said when I killed your mother, I have thing for the whores that live in this house. Even the ones who blood runs pure. Let's see what it looks like…."

He sneered as his blades began one at a time flicking across the top of her chest, leaving long, thin cuts; deep red drops blossomed like flowers against the paleness of her skin. She cried out in agony as she felt him criss cross her chest, bringing with each movement a new sensation of pain.

"Yes…." He whispered, cutting into her again and again. She moaned in anguish, begging to wake up. Maybe Jason Voorhees himself will do it, ending her pain here and forever.

In the real world, her boyfriend pulled her to safety out of the building, begging her to awake. He placed her away from the flames, in the grass as he grabbed up a metal bar to fight off Jason who had awoken from his sleep.

In the realm of her nightmare, Lori was frozen on the floor below Freddy. He leaned over her face. "Welcome to my world, bitch…"

He moved toward her neck to the base and hovered over her body. She could feel his breath against her face, hot over her neck. "I should warn you princess. The FIRST time tends to get a little…" he raised his blades over her abdomen, his eyes flicked to her heaving chest and back to lock into her eyes, "Messy…."

He chuckled as he knew he was going to have some fun with this innocent, fresh, slut. He moved his glove down to her ankle, taking one long blade smoothly from her ankle, gliding up her milky thigh, catching the hem of her nightgown between another blade and pulling the fabric up past her hips, revealing lacy white panties. She now knew what he planned to do, and she prayed that Jason would kill her. Please find her sleeping body and run her through with his machete, before Freddy ran her through with His deadly weapon.

She began to sob as she was pulled back into the nightmare, whimpering as she felt the blades slip below the band of her panties, slicing through them without restraint. She could not bear this, not like this. She closed her eyes and continued to sob, hearing the demon chuckling, the blades clicking happily as it made quick work of the other side of her undergarment.

"My, aren't we the clean little bitch", Freddy scoffed as he removed the largest part of the shredded garment covering her core, revealing smooth, shaven flesh. She was so ashamed and felt fresh tears spring to her eyes as his hot breath fell once again on her chest and he shifted upward, his blades cutting into the bodice of her nightgown, her chest breaking free as one single blade divided her gown in two. The blades tugged away the torn garment, giving Freddy full view of the bountiful breasts and tapered waist.

So smooth, so young….

So tasty….

He noticed her eyes were tight shut. "You don't want to miss this show princess. I will be your first…and last!" his maniacal laughter now filling her ears. She did not dare open her eyes as he shifted once again, and this time it was not cold metal that touched her body, but the course flesh of his left hand gripping her right breast hard, making her gasp. Her eyes shot open as she looked into the steel blue eyes above her.

She saw the darkest lust, greed and hunger. The very look of him just inches from her face, cupping and squeezing her, made her shiver involuntarily. This demon had complete control and loved every minute. His thumb grazed one of the fresh cuts, breaking the congealed blood to allow fresh life to flow from it slowly. He lowered his mouth and hovered above it, a long fleshy tongue slowing licking away the dark residue and tasting the salty sweetness of her blood. He began to suck on the cut greedily, his calloused fingers pinching her nipple to a hard peak. He nursed on the slash like a hungry child, as if he was trying to drain her completely from the thin wound.

She closed her eyes again, praying he would lose control and drain her before he stole her innocence. She willed herself to die, yet death did not come with open arms.

TEETH!

His dirty teeth were now sinking themselves into her nipple, biting hard, sucking furiously. She screamed out to the darkness, the pain in her nipples rising with every nibble, a fiery ache building slowly.

But this was a different sensation. Her nipples were swelling, hardening even more against his ministrations and yet the pain was fierce, the surge of heat now building in her was even more fearsome. Her body was starting to respond to him, and she hated herself for it. Hated that she was this weak, that a demon would make her respond to such torture. This agony lasted what seemed for hours but only minutes as he shifted once again, this time to straddle her hips, giving his mouth and hands more access to her. He moved from one breast to the other, covering them in bites and blood drawn bruises before he sat up, admiring his handiwork.

Nothing turned him on more than flesh and blood, especially if he was causing the blood to rise and flow from the flesh.

"I could suck on these forever," he sneered, smacking her breast to make the point. She yelped and stared up at him, another mistake as she caught sight of a large bulge beneath the dirty black pants. He saw her eyes widened as they lingered a moment too long on his groin.

"But I rather fuck you until you die…." He grinded his hips into hers, making her writhe beneath him.

"Please…." She wept, shaking her head. "Kill me now, but please…..don't…"

"Tear you apart?" He laughed, forcing her legs apart with his knees, settling himself between them and grinded himself again her core, the course fabric of his crotch rubbing against her naked flesh. "Make you 'cream' for Freddy?"

She cried out in anguish as he thrusted against her, making her blush furiously at his vulgarity. She felt his searing heat emanating through his clothes, so close to her, so close to being in her…tearing her…..thrusting….breaking her.

The heat….The heat was affecting her again. She turned and looked away, trying to focus on anything but what was about to take place. He slid his blades lightly down the middle of her chest, so light that no blood came, but enough to prickle her skin. He moved down her chest and to her abdomen, tracing a circle around it. Suddenly his left arm went under her right leg spreading her even farther, his body shifting and his head between her legs, inches from her core. She raised her head slightly, looking down now at his position, her eyes widening in fear. "No! Please stop…."

He chuckled evilly, removing his hat and setting it to the side, out of the way safely from his victim. She then screamed as she felt the slimiest violation of her young life, the demon's tongue. She tried to block out the invasion of her body, to block her mind from the long fleshy tongue that was plunging into her, licking at the little nub that was swelling from his touch. She then felt it begin to grow, lengthening within her, sliding up inside of her as far as it could go. No tongue should be that long, she thought dazily to herself, as the fire that had been smoldering before in her body began to flame anew. She despised it, was repulsed by it and yet…..

Freddy had played this game far too many times before and knew all too well that change in his victims cries, her movements, her voice. He was forcing her body to react to him and give him what he wanted and craved the most; her release. Nothing was more pleasuring then to feel a sweet bitch forced to give him everything before he took away everything and left the flesh ripped apart and forced back to the world of the living, dead and broken. He began to move his tongue even further into her until he reached a barrier to which he moved no further; he was going to leave that for later. Knowing his limitations, he began lavish her insides rapidly, tasting her sweetness. In and out, faster and faster his tongue worked, rotating in circles within her.

Lori could not bear to open her eyes, could not bear to witness this indecentacy, this horror. Her body writhed and tried to move away from him but was slammed back toward him as his gloved hand was placed firmly on her stomach, holding her in place and threatening to cut her open once again. She dared not thrash again as the blades were resting on her flesh. She could only lay there and allow the assault to continue as her fire grew to a fever pitch, falling prey to his ministrations.

Twisting, turning…

Plunging, thrusting….

His scarred fingers now rotating on the nub, his lips and tongue in the very heart of her, she did not know how much longer she was going to last. Suddenly, he withdrew his tongue and pushed up to his knees. Looking down at her, his tongue returned to its normal size then that of a snake protruding from his mouth. She noticed it dripped of wetness as he licked his lips and pulled back his head, laughing sadistically.

"You are mine now, little piggy," he spat at her as she saw his normal hand move to his pants, unfastening his belt. Not wanting to look upon him, she forced her eyes shut once more, hearing the undeniable sound of a zipper being opened and felt his hand grip her waist, positioning himself against her.

A moment's pause…..

She felt ripped in two as he plunged himself deep within her, filling her completely. He felt himself rip through her hymen and stretch her to the breaking point. She was so deliciously tight enveloped around him. He savored the sensation for several moments, reveling in her agony and tears. Then he began to move within her, and the world turned to madness.

A surge of pain mixed with pressure began to build within her, making that fire even more intense. She needed something, something that only he could give her, and that frightened her beyond any nightmare.

He moaned suddenly, awaking her senses and making her look at him, into his eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure. He began to rotate his hips, pulling her closer to him as he thrusted harder and faster. Her body was screaming in protest of her mind, following his every thrust with one to match his own. Her head was pushed against the wall, his clawed hand against it supporting him as he moved his other hand under her waist, pulling her up against him and moving her with him as his trusts quickened. He leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting harshly. She was being built to a fever pitch, like a rubber band being stretched to the breaking point. Then a moan escaped her lips involuntarily, and he knew he owned her soul.

"Cum for me you little bitch…." he demanded as his pounded into her. She felt the fire beginning to peak and overflow within her as each thrust brought her closer.

"Cum for Freddy…."

And she did. She screamed in agony of the forced pleasure of her very first orgasm, given to the devil himself. She shook violently as wave after wave washed over her, making her gasp.

He laughed as he thrust once more into her quavering body, the walls tightening around him as he spilled himself within her, her body milking every last drop of his seed. He groaned, blades scraping against the wall like nails on a chalkboard.

They were still, panting, coming down from their encounter. The pleasure was no longer there for her as she began to cry, but no tears came as they were long extinguished along with her energy.

He removed himself and adjusted his pants, fastening his belt.

He lifted her limp body up by her neck toward his face, her body covered in a sheer sweat that made her shimmer in the moonlight. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue thrashing in her mouth in a long kiss. Her body exhausted, her will broken, she let the demon in and felt him almost taking her very soul in an almost loving kiss.

In the real world, her boyfriend returned to her body, leaving behind the fight between Jason Voorhees and the others. He then froze, catching the sight before him. Lori thrashing, her legs spread unnaturally apart and a dark blood stain between her legs.

Christ, Freddy was raping her!

He leaned over her and began to slap her, shaking her violently. He felt her body shake as she moaned to the night, and he knew what had happened.

"Lori, please god wake up." He pulled her toward him and kissed her, trying to summon her back to him.

In the dream world, Freddy knew she was fading and he was fine with that. He was spent and if she survived mentally he now was inside her, able to pull her in anytime he wanted. He could take her over and over until he took her heart from her young body. He reached up and slashed her left check, leaving his mark upon her; his property.

"Remember me fondly, princess. Next time I will make you scream my name."

She disappeared from Freddy's world as he stood up, placing his hat back on his head and chuckling to himself, returning to his plans for Jason Voorhees.

Lori returned to her boyfriend, now Freddy's possession.


	3. Lori Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy Kruger, nuff said.

Chapter Two: Lori Awakens

_**No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain, If I will it all away.**_

_**Fallen angels at my feet…  
Whispered voices at my ear…  
Death before my eyes…**_

_**Whisper - **_**Evanescence**

Will smacked Lori across the face again, hoping she would finally awaken. She had already lost so much to the monster now keeping her trapped in her nightmare that he could not bear to see anymore.

Yet he was forced to watch in awestruck horror as the skin on Lori's left cheek tore open in a thin long cut, just like the slashes that now stained her shirt from her chest. Suddenly her eyes flickered and she was now screaming, staring blanking into his face. She did not even see him at all. "Lori! Shit, Lori you okay? Look at me! He's not here! Freddy's not here anymore! We have to get help. Linderman and Kia are both dead and Jason is still on the loose. We have to get out of here before he finds us!"

He picked her up, still staring blanking at nothing and placed her in a truck he hotwired that was left at the old campgrounds. Soon as he knew she was secure in the car he jumped into the driver's seat and tore out of the grounds, racing past the flaming cabins and the mangled van that shimmered from the broken glass. He knew his life would never be the same, but all he cared about was getting Lori to the hospital. She was all he had left and all he cared about now. He was going to take her away from all of this, all of the pain. Turning the curve he watched the remaining black clouds through the sky disappear from view. He did not care what happened with Jason Voorhees now. He was home and hopefully would never be a factor in their lives again. Suddenly, a flash of red and blue lights caught Will's eye in his rear view mirror. A police car was now following him at top speed, the sirens firing up behind him. He had never been more relieved to see the police then he was now and immediately came to a stop, sliding a bit on the old road. Throwing open his door he began to move toward the police car when the officer also got to his feet and pulled his gun, pointing at Will's chest.

"Freeze! Back away from the car and put your hands behind your head!"

Will stopped moving, frantic to get help for Lori. "Officer, I got to get to a hospital, my girlfriend.-"

"Don't you move asshole or I will shoot!" The officer was joined by another car and two more men now getting their guns. Reality hit Will hard as he glanced down at what the cops must be thinking. A frantic speeder racing from a flaming abandoned area covered from head to toe in burnt and bloodstained clothes.

"You don't understand. My girlfriend is in the car and she is all I have left. You got to help me get her to a hospital. She has been attacked!"

The three cops were now feet from him. "DOWN ON YOUR KNEES ASSHOLE!"

Will did not struggle as the three men forced him to the ground and cuffed him. He needed their help and to fight them now would only make his situation worse. He needed to do this for Lori and no one else. The youngest of the cops, a blond strapping man with a small scar on his chin opened the old truck door, finding a sobbing, hysterical Lori. She was covered in cuts and was shivering. He also noticed an evident stain on her jeans from blood and grimaced, rage filling him. One thing that he could not stand was violent relationships and this bastard had beat and raped this girl and now was taking her to the hospital to repair his mistakes.

"Oh Shit Carl! That son a bitch tore this girl up!"

"Get her into the car Daniel. We are taking her over to St. David's Hospital. Matt, help me get this dirt bag up and get him down to the station." The officer Carl, whom was the biggest of them all and the oldest, picked up Will off the street and shoved him into the back of his car, pushing his head down and twisting his arm to get him in fully. Matt, the third officer who looked like a strong built man gone slightly to seed with the buttons of his uniform straining, started the police car and opened the side door for Lori. As gentle as he could, Daniel returned to Lori, lifting her out of the seat, her eyes wild and her expression blank. Once in the car, Daniel covered her in a thin blanket that was for shock victims and made sure she was secure. He knew that an ambulance is what she really needed, but there was no way they would get here quicker than his crew taking her there.

"She is in Carl, let's go. I want to get there as soon as possible. This poor girl has been through enough."

With Lori in the first car and Will in the second, they made their way to St. David's Hospital. Will was grateful, but also needed to clear his guilt.

"Listen officer," he pleaded with Matt, the other officer who was keeping an eye on him for resistance. "I know what this looks like, but you got it all wrong! Lori was raped by a madman. We were out at the old Camp Crystal Lake and-"

"Well that's trespassing and breaking and entering for a start," snapped Matt, beginning to right up his report. "So, what is the name of the mysterious madman? Let me guess...Jason Voorhees? The old camp killer that has been dead for years?"

Will sighed. He knew at that moment it was hopeless. He tried another tactic.

"No, it was not him," he began which was actually the truth. "I don't know who he was. Calls himself...Fred...and he was trying to catch us in my friends van. We forced us off the road close to the camp and flipped our van. He then killed my friends and almost killed us. He raped my girlfriend and then...disappeared. Why the HELL would I stab myself and cause these cuts and gashes! Look at me DAMN IT!" he shouted for the officers were no longer paying attention.

"What I do see..." started Matt, still writing, "Is the young lady's attempts at self defense. But now that there are some new bodies to the story, we will have to put them in too, huh? Did these also disappear? Like your madman?"

Will had had enough, he would wait till he got to police station and talk to someone else who wasn't a prick. "You have my story, I will wait to I speak to someone else to tell the rest."

Matt laughed. "Oh, I have plenty to lock you away for a long time..."

Leaning back in the seat as the car started to move, Will thought of the night.

He thought of Linderman... Of Kia...

Of Lori...

She felt inhuman, a shell of something...indecent. Was this real? She could feel the pain on her breasts from the cuts. She felt cold, practically frozen. The blanket that wrapped her gave no comfort. Come to think of it, where did it come from? And where was she at? Everything seemed blurry, like coming out of sleep. As shapes came into focus, she realized she was sitting in a vehicle. She shook her head to clear it and was greeted with more shooting pains in her muscles. Why was she so sore?

It hit her like a freight train...Freddy...Jason...her house...her ultimate nightmare...

Heart pounding frantically, she could see now clear enough that she was in the back of a police car, nowhere near her house or Freddy Krueger. It was a dream...

No, the pain was too real, he had cut her, bruised her and he...he...

Tears welled silently as she shifted and slowly moved her hand down from her chest to her leg, then to juncture of her thighs. She felt something wet on her jeans. Pulling her hand back she looked at her fingers and sobbed..

Blood...

He had raped her for real.

He had taken everything that was pure and innocent from her in one viscous night. He had taken Kia and Linderman. He had taken everyone away from her and now this. Tears could not justify this. Crying out could not justify this. She needed to scream. She needed to just die.

"JUST KILL ME!" she cried out so loud the police officer Carl swerved pulling into the hospital emergency entrance. He hit the curb and straightened out at the door but not before taking out a large trash can.

"Shit! She's awake Daniel! Get inside before she goes completely into shock!"

Daniel thrust open the door, signaling for the stretcher that had been waiting for her from their call to the hospital. He pulled open the back door and lifted the flaying girl out of the back seat and onto the stretcher. It was taken himself and three other nurses to hold her down enough to restrain her to the stretcher. She had reached her breaking point and he feared she would go into complete shock very soon. Wheeling her into the building, another nurse came up with a syringe. Watching the girl being injected and slowly calming down, he knew she had been sedated. "Good luck kid," he muttered, more to himself than to the girl as he turned back to his other squad car that was now pulling up to the hospital. The son-of-a-bitch boyfriend would have to be treated for his wounds per policy before he could be locked up.

Will was pulled roughly out of the car and shoved into a wheelchair and secured by his ankles on each leg by shackles. A nurse wheeled him into the emergency room and in the opposite direction of where they wheeled Lori. "NO! Please let me stay with my girlfriend! Please she needs me! I am all she has left! PLEASE!"

"Please remain calm sir. We cannot allow you near the victim..."

"BUT I AM A VICTIM TOO! IT WASN'T ME! DON'T LET HER FALL ASLEEP! SHE NEEDS TO STAY AWAKE! PLE-"

Will had been so focused on the stretcher that wheeled Lori away from him that he did not notice the needle until it was too late. He slurred his last word before the medicine now coursing through him caused his eyes to close and his head to loll to one side. Will was out.

He shook his head and noticed that everyone was gone, not one nurse or patient was around him. He was still strapped to his wheel chair, but he heard nothing. The room he was in was also dark, which was strange for the hospital.

"Hello?" he said toward the door to his room.

"Hey! Why it is dark! Hello, is anyone out there!"

Will struggled to get one of his hands free from the arm rests instead of the handcuffs. He was able to work his wrist out a little, when he heard laughter. He froze.

"You son of bitch, I know you are there! I can fucking hear you! Show yourself you fucking coward!"

Flash of red and green and he was but inches from Will, face to face. The burnt smell of his flesh filled Will's nostrils like poison.

Freddy Krueger was smiling at him, horrible self-satisfying grin that spread from ear to ear. Will wanted to rip the smug look off his face.

"I am going to kill you, asshole!"

"You think YOU can kill me, you little punk? Do you know how many souls just like yours I have taken that tried to kill me? I am forever, unlike you, or your little bitch."

Will pulled at his bonds desperately, trying to wake up, to get to Lori. "You will never touch her again, you asshole."

Freddy laughed, flicking his blades close to his neck. "And who is going to stop me? You? Jason?"

"You will die for what you did!"

He moved back a step, still sneering. "You want to see what I did to your little bitch? You want to see how I made her scream for me, something you could never do?"

"You son of a-"

Suddenly he was spinning in his chair, rapidly spinning. He tried to focus on something but it was moving so fast it blurred together. He had to close his eyes to keep from vomiting.

Finally it stopped and he opened his eyes to a horrific sight...

Lori; pinned naked to the floor of her own home and Freddy on top of her, his face buried between her legs. He saw the pain and anguish on her face and felt his heart break.

"Best part is yet to come."

He turned his head to the right and noticed the Freddy Krueger of now sitting in a sort of theater chair with a bucket of popcorn in his lap and a movie theatre cup in his hand.

"This is my favorite part of the movie," he chuckled as Will's head was whipped back toward the scene, unable to look away.

The Freddy Krueger that was over Lori shifted position, now unfastening his belt.

"You're mine now, little Piggy." Unlike Lori, who now closed her eyes as to not look upon him, Will was not given that luxury. He watched in agony as the maniac unzipped his dirty pants and pulled out something more hideous than Will had ever seen and made the feel of vomiting come back. It was large, very long and covered with the same burnt flesh as the rest of him. He was forced to watch as he positioned himself to her opening and rammed himself deep within her, making her entire body jerk and twist in pain.

It was like a train wreck, something so painful and horrible and that you could not look away, even though he tried to close his eyes. Seeing Lori forced to give everything to this asshole and made to want him, something that he had wanted.

He had wanted to be her first, to make her feel special, to feel loved.

Not like this...

"Cum for me, you little bitch," he heard him say to his beloved as he pressed her against the wall, rapidly pounding into her.

"Cum for Freddy..."

And he watched as Lori did, her body shook violently with the release. He felt so ashamed to see this, to see her give herself to this monster.

The Freddy Krueger beside him in his seat let out a howl and wolf whistle at the scene. He spilled half the popcorn out of the bucket as he leaned forward and punched Will in the arm.

"The bitch puts on a great show, doesn't she Will?"

Will felt his very own tears coming to his eyes. Pain unlike he never felt before coursed through his veins like venom. He saw the scene come to an end after he had kissed her harshly.

He was suddenly back in the hospital with Freddy facing him yet again. "You are dead, Krueger..." as he looked him straight in the eye, "If it kills me, I will see you dead..."

He laughed again and smiled. "But you will want to stay around for the sequel, Will! It will be even better than the original!"

Will caught on immediately to what he was saying. He wasn't planning on raping her again, was he?

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

He walked away toward the door, looking at a clock. "They plan on completely putting her under at 3:00am, so I better not be late. Getting laid twice in one night is hard to pass up, wouldn't you say Will?"

It was 5 minutes to the hour, and Will knew he needed to wake up now!

He jerked, twisted and screamed as he watched hopelessly at the monster leaving through the door to Lori once again...


	4. Some of Them Want to be Abused

**Chapter Three: Some of them want to be Abused**

_**Some of them want to use you.  
Some of them want to get used by you.  
Some of them want to abuse you.  
Some of them want to be abused…**_

___**Sweet Dreams – Marilyn Manson**_

Flashes…..

Why couldn't she be left alone? Oh, she knew it was important, to take pictures of her body, the marks left behind to try to "get" the bad guy. But what good will all this do on someone who is already dead?

"Ms. Campbell, we are almost done. Remember, we need this due to the fact that you were assaulted. Please try to relax."

She felt pressure as a cold metal tool probed her core, causing pain to flare up once again. The thought of having someone see the damage of her lost innocence made her want to pass out again. Blush tinged her cheeks as now gloved fingers were feeling the bruised and swollen tissue. Her body tensed, small whimpers escaping her throat.

"We are taking samples of the assailants DNA and fluids. It is almost over sweetheart," explained a large, good natured nurse named Gilda. She had been by Lori's side throughout the entire examination and at points held her hand when the pelvic exam began.

Lori had been to four different areas of the emergency room, from receiving multiple stitches on her chest to CT Scans and X-rays for broken bones. She had been in a daze most of the time, forced to be in her own mind and reliving the night's events. Trying desperately to block out her nightmare, she only had visions of Jason butchering Freeburg at the clinic and Gibb at the rave. She wondered now where Jason was, if he was finally at peace since he was home. The camp was engulfed in flames, would they find the bodies?

"We are done now Ms. Campbell, now this will help you relax…."

She snapped her head up, "What!"

But the needle had already pierced her vein, injecting her with something that made her really drowsing. "No, please…."

"We need to complete some things that its bests you just rest for. You will be able to finally get some sleep, Ms. Campbell. Just relax."

She shook her head, trying so hard to stay awake. The medicine overpowered her then.

Gilda covered the tossing Lori as she settled down into sleep. "Poor dear. She kept telling me it wasn't her boyfriend. Doctor, was there any trace at all on Mr. Will Rollins?"

Dr. Peterson, one of the graveyard shift doctors at the hospital, looked over some of the preliminary lab work on the two victims that had come in. "The clothes we got from her were covered in blood which came back a match for her own and Mr. Rollins, but I have also traces of a couple of others that were not. We could be looking at multiple victims here. But, the problem is that Mr. Rollins did not have any signs of sexual intercourse tonight, and since the girl was a virgin before the assault, there would have been at least some transference, but there is none. From this, I don't think it was Mr. Rollins who assaulted her. But I can't be sure without the DNA results from what we collected."

She looked stunned. "Who could have done this then?"

Dr. Peterson shrugged. "Hopefully we will find out in a few hours. Right now, I need to apply three internal stitches to a tear and then we can clean the patient and get her in a gown. . The medicine should keep her for at least another two hours. I think she is going to be here for couple of days until we can straighten this all out. Has anyone gotten a hold of her father yet?"

Gilda shook her head. "We have tried the house, his pager and his cell phone. Nothing."

Dr. Peterson sighed and put his chart away. "Well, let's complete the stitches. I want her to be completed before the sheriff comes by to ask her questions."

Gilda nodded solemnly and left the room to get some supplies, closing the door on the now sound asleep Lori.

Lori felt a cool breeze past her face. The smell of pine was evident enough to make her feel outside in the woods. Did someone leave the hospital window open?

Opening her eyes slightly, she noticed the window was indeed open. Careful not to hit the bandages on her chest or her arm, she sat up in her bed, feeling slightly dizzy. The room was completely empty now, but she knew the doctors and nurses were not far away. Edging her bare feet off the bed, she shivered as they touched the cold floor. She ached all over, especially her breasts. She had seen herself in the mirror when they were dressing her cuts on her chest just how bruised they were. The bite marks were scabbed over, but they looked similar to tiny jagged crescents across her chest. They took imprints from the teeth; maybe they might get a match to Will, still trying to frame him for it. She wanted so desperately to tell them who did this, but they would have her committed for sure.

Finally able to stand, she cringed as she realized she was in one of those open back hospital gowns. _Nothing like having your ass out for the world to see right now…._

She closed the window and turned toward her bed when she her alarms going off down the hall. Suddenly an overhead intercom went off. "Code Blue to ER. All staff, code blue to room ER!"

She looked at her door which was open as doctors and nurses running down the hallway with carts. Then her heart skipped a beat. Will….

What if he had fallen asleep and …..

"No!"

She moved a little quicker to the door, holding her gown closed, but when she reached the door, it slammed shut. She stared at it for a long second….

Oh, please god….

She held her breath and prayed it was just the passing people that had caused it to slam. Shivering, she slowly placed her hand on the handle and turned. It opened without complaint. Breathing again she moved out of her room, but then noticed what look like another hospital gown near the door. Deciding to make a makeshift robe, she used this to wear over her bare backside. _At least now I won't be showing the other patients._

She locked down the hall and saw them entering a room toward the end. Walking as normal as possible as to not draw attention, she made her way down to where the commotion was and peered through the door.

"Will!"

She gasped as she saw him on the table, lifeless with tubes connected to his arms and an oxygen mask on his face. He was so beat up and the bandages that covered his waist were now covered in blood and rapidly soaking through.

"Get her out of here! He is hemorrhaging!"

Two male nurses moved forward and started to escort her out toward the hallway, but Lori did not want to leave. "No, please. He's my boyfriend. He did not hurt me and he needs me. Damn it, leave me alone!"

They grabbed her arms and pulled her away just as the doctor came up to the table and looked down at Will. "Calling it. 3:02 Am. He is gone."

Time stood still. It was like everything was frozen at those words to her. She felt her heart braking and a lump growing in her chest as so many feelings stabbed her, like 10,000 needles. The only thing that pulled her from this was hearing the doctor then say, "Well, let's begin the harvesting. Everything should be useable."

"What? Wait…You can't just…."

Suddenly she noticed Will's chest rise and fall again. He was alive! He was back! A relief washed over her but was halted as she noticed the doctor pulling out a scalpel and placing it on a small table that had been rolled up to the bed.

"No. No! Check him again! I saw him breathing!"

She moved toward the bed but was pulled back as the men's grip increased on her arms to the point of pain."Let me go! He is alive, god damn it!"

"Lori…" She heard him actually mutter her name. The doctor turned toward his table of tools "Let's start with the heart. He won't need that anymore!" He turned back and Lori screamed. He was wearing Freddy's glove!"

"No! This isn't real! Wake Up!" She cried to herself, closing her eyes.

Something wet splattered her face and she heard Will scream out. Opening her eyes again, she saw the doctor was now Freddy Krueger, holding Will's still beating heart.

"Guess he didn't have the "Heart" to tell you it's over bitch!" He laughed maniacally as she ripped her arms from the nurse's grasps, dashing out into the hallway at top speed. The hall was now dark, foreboding as she ran. No idea where she was running to, she only wanted to get away from him, to wake herself up.

Suddenly, the floor fell out from under her. She fell for what felt like forever then landed on something soft. Looking around, she was on old four-poster bed in an abandoned house. The windows were boarded up and graffiti covered the walls.

She also noticed she was no longer wearing the hospital gown, but what looked like catholic school uniform with a plaid skirt and a white shirt that barely covered the top of her bandaged breasts. A breeze made her aware the outfit came with no undergarments.

No…please…not…again.

She would fight! Heaven help her, she was not going to just lay here and wait. She got off the bed and went for the door. When she was out in the hallway, the scene changed again and now she was looking over a metal walkway to what look like a huge boiler room. Taking a look behind her the dusty room was gone

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

The sound of metal scraping against metal somewhere sent shivers down her spine like nails on a chalkboard.

He was here.

His laugh came next, penetrating ever bit of her mind. "God, help me," she muttered to herself, looking for something, anything she could use as a weapon. Nothing…..

"Where are you going, piglet? The party's just starting," came a voice from right behind her. She turned to run only to feel his hand grip her hair and pull her back, throwing her backwards on the walk way toward a dead end. She felt the hard metal scrape her bottom and realized she was trapped. She moved back to the end of the walkway to the wall, looking for something to wake her, maybe a scalding hot pipe?

They were all cool to her touch, of no use.

"No, no." She tried pulling them next, make one of them loose. Nothing moved.

Metal scraping against metal…sccreeech….

He was stalking towards her, scraping his blades along the wall of pipes, sending little sparks in the air. "You are not going anywhere bitch."

She pressed her back against the wall, still trying to force herself to wake. He chuckled, "That might work if they didn't force you to sleep. You will be here till the drugs where off or they revive you, which will not be for a very long time."

She shook her head violently. "Get the hell away from me!"

He was about ten feet away now, flicking his blades back and forth, almost like music.

Music?

She heard a low sound then rumbling throughout the boiler room of some dark tune. It almost sounded like…

"I have always liked Manson's version of this song," he said scraping one blade on the wall, "so much better than that whining bitch, don't you think?"

Lori knew the song "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson well. She always hated it when Linderman played it because she liked the original version. She hated even more now.

"Go to Hell Krueger!" she shouted, trying to bide time.

He laughed again, now only feet from her. "Some of them want to use you…."

He clicked his blades; he was now in front of her. "Some of them want to abuse you…"

She yelped as he moved and now pinned her to wall, one hand against the wall on each side of her head.

"You want me to abuse you, Lori? Do you want me to know what's inside you?"

Her heart pounding, she forced herself to answer. "No."

The song could be heard in the background. _**Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused!**_

Blades at her shoulder, sliding barely across the skin going down her arm, almost like a caress. "But I already know what's inside you Lori. You want to know what's inside you? And what going to be inside you soon?"

_**I want to use you, and abuse you. I want to know what's inside…**_

She decided not to answer; she did not want to answer him now.

He moved in towards her neck, his lips brushing her ear, his hot breath tickling her throat.

"Me….."

She screamed out to the air as the demon moved in…

Next chapter is full of Strong Sexual Content and violence, you have been warned. Hope you enjoy! Please review!


	5. THe Demon Seed

**Chapter Four: The Demon Seed**

_**Sweet Dreams are made of this.  
Who am I to disagree?**_

_**Sweet Dreams – Marilyn Manson**_

His tongue lavished the side of her cheek, moving down her neck. She felted his blades starting to cut into her arm they were pressed against if she struggled or moved it. She tried to move but they just dug deeper, lightly piercing the skin. He moved back from her neck looking into her eyes. She noticed once again they were full of lust.

"Why don't you kill me? You have killed everyone else I loved, why not me?"

He chuckled, moving his blades quickly, flicking them near her face. "Oh, I will kill you bitch. But, right now I think I am enjoying my new toy."

He fanned his blades along her jaw, through her hair, then his index blade moved across her collar bone, tracing a line down the valley of her breast, going lower, lower….

She whimpered and her body shivered as the blade stopped at the hem of her skirt, then move inward between her thighs, the dull side moving up, the cold metal lightly pressed again the flesh of her core.

"You know what bitch," he said as he slowly slid the dull side of the blade between her nether lips, pulling it back out from under her skirt up to her face. He flexed his finger in the air, presenting the blade to her. It glistened with tiny drops of moisture.

Her body had betrayed her…

"I think you enjoy it too," he chuckled, forcing her to watch as he licked the wetness from his blade, his face just inches again from her own.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to witness anymore as she felt him move in closer, his breath hot on her face. "Let's see if you scream my name this time."

With that she felt his lips trace hers, his tongue pushing past her lips into her mouth. In the background "_**Sweet Dreams**_," began again, on repeat, over and over. As he invaded her mouth, she actually tasted herself on him, making her think she would gag, but it had another effect. It actually made her nipples harden, to the point of almost strain against the fabric of her shirt. She tried to bite into the tongue that now invaded her mouth, but it seemed to swell, engulfing her throat. She felt like she was suffocating…..

He moved out of her mouth leaving her gasping, trying to catch her breath. Her breaths then stopped as she felt his scarred hand move and grasp her left breast, squeezing tightly. Already bruised and stitched, this sent a wave of blinding pain throughout her body, causing her to cry out, "Stop! Please Stop!"

Ignoring her pleas, he continue to cup and squeeze her, his bladed hand moving over to her right breast and squeezing, making the blades slide lightly over her shoulder close to digging into her flesh. She was pinned, for if she moved now the blades would bury themselves into her chest. He pinched the left nipple between his fingers, making sparks fly through her.

"Looks like I was wrong. You _**Love**_ this…"

She whimpered, closing her eyes and turning her head away from the onslaught of sensation.

How could she be so weak? How could her body absolutely betray her to give this demon what he wanted? One thing was for certain; even though her body had failed her, her mind would not. She would not give in.

She would NOT scream his name…

"We will see about that," he sneered, invading her mind to her thoughts. Now he had a challenge. He already knew he had her body, for the way she reacted to him so quickly even in pain sealed that fate. Now he wanted her soul. He would have it anyway when he finally killed her, but he wanted to fully take her, make her completely his whore.

The bite mark was very visible, with little blood drops forming around the deeper parts of the blood bruise now coming to the surface.

Lori had never wanted a hickey from Will for she thought they looked hideous. She thought now of what her neck looked like for the pain had made tears come to her eyes. He licked away the drops, tasting the sweet saltiness and sighing deeply.

"No more!" she screamed out and actually grabbed his gloved hand with both her own, trying to push it away. He ripped his arm away and grasped her neck with his left hand, choking off her airflow. His gloved hand raked her shoulder, tearing into the fabric and cutting into the skin. Blood trickled freely from the four cuts that now glistened in the dim light of the boiler room. Wailing from the new pain, she went limp under his grasp, trying to let unconsciousness take over from lack of oxygen.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You won't get away that easily little piggy. Although, if you try that again, I may take the whole arm."

He slightly released his grip, allowing air to fill her gasping lungs. She took in ragged breaths, trying to get as much oxygen as possible. A moment's reprieve…

The moment collapsed as his hand lifted from her neck but her arms were pulled forcibly over her hand by unseen forces. They pulled up so hard and fast that she felt her left arm dislocate. Screams filled the air once more as she arched her spine, trying to relive the agony in her arm. He had pulled her up so high that her toes barely were able to keep contact with the floor. She felt as if she had been shackled to the tall pipe above her, but nothing was wrapped around her hands. Nothing was pulling her arm more and more out of socket as she struggled.

Hands free, he moved his left hand down, lifting her skirt to the juncture of her thighs, stroking the mound, searching…..

He found the little nub and pinched it roughly, tugging on it between his hard fingers. This silenced the painful screams and brought forth a more agonizing wail.

She knew it was soon, and she still was not awake.

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

_ "No…" _she moaned desperately.

He grinned. "Your eyes say no no, but your body," he inserted one finger, "Says yes yes!"

She went silent again, only whimpering and trying to catch ground with her toes to relieve her arm, which was slowly going numb. The invading digit probed her, moving in and out slowly, methodically while the thumb continued to circle the little swollen nub.

Slowly in and out.

_**Sweet Dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree…**_

Thrusting to the words…

_**Travel the world and the seven seas…..**_

Two fingers now, stroking a little deeper, stretching…..

_**Everybody's looking for something…. **_

"Looks like I found it," he breathed into her ear, brushing his lips across her ear lobe as he plunged yet a third finger into her depths, causing her to stretch even further, thrusting into her in time to the music.

Lori felt the world spinning again, the madness filling her. He had found a spot within her that made her body scream out and beg for more. Every fiber of her being was being pulled taunt, waiting for the explosion and release. It craved it, needed it, and would do anything for it, even endure agonizing pain.

For what was pleasure without pain?

No! She would not think that! She needed to fight, needed to survive. She still had her legs and tried to shift to kick him, but he was in her head already and knew before she even moved her foot. He lifted her right leg off the ground, putting more pressure on her mangled arm, not caring that the blades once again made contact with skin and caused fresh blood. The movement never deterred his rhythmic thrusts with his fingers, which stretched her again to make room for a fourth. He rotated his hand and began the insertion.

"It won't fit! I will tear! No! I can't take…"

She gasped in surprise and felt the fourth gain entry, continuing the same motion as the rest of his hand. Her body was losing control, just like it wanted to do all along. With a lusty moan, her body shattered by the force of the release, clamping down on his fingers. He laughed as he saw her quivering, felt the spasms within her. And it was only the beginning…..

_**I'm gonna use you, and abuse you…..**_

_** "**_I am going to use you, Lori," he recited to the song, removing his hand and grabbing her other leg, holding her off the floor, causing the pain to once again throb in her arm. She then felt something hard and very hot brush her inner thigh.

_**Gonna know what's inside you….**_

Lifting her just a little higher, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly lowered her onto him, filling her completely. He groaned in pleasure at the tight heat that enveloped him. He remained still for a long time, feeling the walls of her core pulse around him.

She had never felt so full, so completely overwhelmed. Even though her body had just been racked by the spasms of pleasure, it now accepted the new invasion with anticipation and demand. It wanted more, it had to have more. It focused so determinedly on this that the pain began to actually dissipate. It knew what it wanted, and only he could give it now.

"I am inside you, Lori. Do you feel me? You know what you want. Say it….."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so close, held her so tight to him that his eyes were right there, once again filled with lust and demand. Did he expect her to beg him to rape her?

"No…."

He slowly began to withdraw from her at an agonizing pace. Her body screamed in protest and the pain in her arms returned with a vengeance. It demanded its pleasure and if it did not get it, it would make her suffer further. Something she just could not bear.

"No!" she cried out again, but this time she actually moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist, trying to pull him back into her body.

He smiled wickedly, pulling himself completely out and rubbing himself along her lips, across of the nub, making her moan quietly. "Tell me Lori, and you can have it. Tell me, and you can be Freddy's Whore. What do you want me to do?"

She knew she had no choice. Not now. She could no longer take the pain in her arms, the sting of the cuts. She NEEDED him.

_**Movin' on…. Movin' on…..Movin' on…**_

The music that was now burned in her mind said it best.

She gave in. "Move," she pleaded to the demon, "Move….inside me… please….I want it….I…. I….NEED IT NOW!"

He laughed deeply at the pitiful creature now begging for him. He had her now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Then pull yourself up and ride me bitch."

Her body obeyed his command and even on a dislocated arm, pulled her body upward and forced her down onto him, taking him in once again. The pain in her arms was there, the agony of the stretched and descended muscles, but her body went past it to accept him completely. Her legs tightened around him, holding her in place.

"Ah…..-that's my little piggy," he groaned as he trailed his left hand from her hip to her grip lower waist, pulling her to meet his thrust, plunging deep within her. She felt her hips move in time with his, meeting each thrust perfectly. She felt the metal scraping her back as he pressed her harder to the wall, using the leverage for a more brutal rhythm.

Harder….Harder….

Each thrust in time with the music…..

Each thrust bringing her closer to madness, further from sanity…..

"You're mine Lori. Now, say my name. Give into me."

Harder….Faster….Closer….

She was at the brink of the cliff, her body taunt like a bow string, ready to break. Suddenly her arms were released and she felt her lifted from him, no longer inside her. He turned, moved her and bent her over, forcing her to her knees. She could not hold her weight on her hands, so she went to her forearms. He was behind her now, thrusting himself deeper than ever be before. He gripped her hip with his left hand, his gloved hand now flat to her back, guiding his thrusts. They were frantic now, begging for release. Even with the new pain she felt from the pressure in her knees she still met every thrust, every movement.

"Say it!" he demanded, his blades tightening along her back, ready for punishment if she did not obey him again.

It was not needed….

"FREDDY!" she cried, finally defeated.

He thrusted once more and they came together. Her body convulsed violently as the release washed over her, making her gasp. Nothing this powerful could be normal.

He groaned deeply as she pulled him in. The power of his orgasm rocked the very foundation of the dream world. He poured himself so deeply into her; she could actually feel the liquid heat penetrating her.

It filled her womb…..

It took her soul….

The Demon Seed had been planted…..


	6. Antcipation

**This chapter is dedicated to my fan – azsxdfghj**

**Chapter Five: Anticipation**

_**Blend and balance, Pain and comfort  
Deep within you  
'Till you will not want me any other way.  
But not enough. I need more.  
Nothing seems to satisfy.  
I said, I don't want it, I just need it.  
To breathe, to feel, to know I'm alive.**_

**Stinkfist - Tool**

In the real world, Will finally woke up from his own nightmare screaming. He had been held in the dream room watching time on the old clock where Freddy had left him. The agony of each minute that ticked past the hour was torture. Watching every minute that Freddy could be with Lori, controlling her, raping her, torturing her.

3:05…..3:10…3:15….3:20….

After a whole hour of agony, suddenly the room felt different. It was like the room's hold on him was weakening. He felt the straps on the chair actually weakening too. What was going on? He must have been waking up. He started to concentrate once again.

Wake up….Wake up….

"WAKE UP!"

He was awake now, screaming in the real world. When he finally realized he was back in reality and alive, he started struggling furiously. It was then he noticed he had been moved to an actually hospital bed and just one handcuff now held his left wrist to the bed rail.

"Nurse! Doctor! Anyone help!"

He had to get someone, anyone to him. He had to get to Lori, it had been an hour. A whole, agonizing hour….

"Mr. Rollins, please try to contain yourself," demanded the nurse that was now coming to him into the room. He looked up, relieved and tried to calm himself just slightly to gain allowance.

"Please I need to see my girlfriend, Lori Campbell. Please!"

She looked over his restraints, checking them routinely. "It is alright, Mr. Rollins, everything is alright. You just rest, the sheriff will be here in a few hours to – "

Will knew how this was going to play out, so decided to try a different tactic. He needed to move, to be closer to Lori. He needed to be released from these restraints.

"Ok," he interrupted her. "I am sorry I startled you Ms…Parkinson, " he started, reading her name tag now that she was close enough to decipher the letters. "I think I was still dreaming. I do need to use the restroom please. Is there some way that I could?"

He smiled brightly, trying to convince her. Luckily for him it seemed to be working. She smiled back at him anyway. "Oh, of course you do dear. The officer left me the key while they went for a snack, but I really should wait till they get back."

Will smiled yet again, charming the young nurse. "But I need to go now, I don't think I can wait darling and I promise I won't be long."

She blinked rapidly at being addressed this way and was flattered. He crossed his fingers under the sheet covering him. He just needed one minute. One minute to get to Lori.

"Oh….alright. Let me get the keys. You are so battered and stitched up I don't think you will climb out the window," she laughed, going into the hallway. She came back seconds later with the key and uncuffed his arm, helping him off the bed and towards the restroom that was across the room. Will looked around the room, trying to get a feel for an escape route. He noticed as he entered the restroom, it was actually connected to the other room, the door barely noticeable behind a large drape, probably used for privacy in case the door was opened while it was occupied. He hoped it was not locked.

"There you are dear, I will be back to check on you in a couple of minutes." She smiled widely and turned to step out of the room.

Will immediately went for the door, slowly twisting the knob. It was locked.

Damn! He thought to himself. He was running out of time. She would be back soon to lock him up again. He looked around the room desperately and suddenly noticed something silver gleaming in a small utility closet behind some towels. He lunged forward and pulled it out. It looked like a putty blade. He pushed the towels aside and noticed a canister of tile putty. Obviously something in here had a leak at one time.

Will looked at the door and slid the flat edge of the putty blade in the door between the handle and the door frame. He worked at it for several seconds, continuing to glance back behind him for the nurse. A light click and the door moved slightly forward, released from its lock. Relieved washed over him as he pushed open the door, peering into the adjacent room; it was empty. He moved quickly into the room, shutting the door slowly. Crossing to the other door, he looked into the hall for the nurse or one of the officers. No one was looking his way. He moved quickly down the hall, looking at the charts on the walls, hoping to see her name. He turned down the hall, the down another.

The shrill of speaker on wall startled him as it announced "All staff we have a Code 6 on floor one, please respond. Officer Harris please report to floor one, Repeat, we have a Code 6 on floor one."

They now were looking for him and he only had minutes, probably seconds till he was caught. They were also calling for the officers too. He NEEDED TO FIND HER!

He turned down another corner, frantic now in his search of the names on the charts, the rooms. Other nurses and patients passed him, oblivious to the fact that he was the reason Code 6 have been called.

It was then that he found it. The door was closed and the lights were dimmed very low but he did not see anyone in the room. He moved quickly, closing the door behind him.

The sight that met his eyes made his heart turn over.

She was tossing her head back and forth, a look of pain mixed with something else filling her face. Her hips were making small upward movements, but he knew if she were not sedated, she would have been thrashing. He was attacking her again. He was too late…..

"Lori!" he pleaded, crossing the room in two strides and grasping her arms as gently as possible, shaking her. He noticed one of her arms felt out of place, almost out of socket.

"Please Lori, please wake up! We have to get you back to the lab. You need Hypnocil. Until we can find a way to defeat him, we need to get you those pills. Please LISTEN to me! LORI! WAKE UP!"

He smacked her cheek rapidly; still nothing.

Now he was desperate. He ran to the door and locked it. He turned and moved a large supply cabinet toward the door, blocking it as best he could. He needed more time and he needed a way to get out of here. A plan formed in his mind quickly.

The window...

He looked out the window; they were facing the backside of a large park that led to a residential area. They could escape this way, but he needed her to be awake.

"LORI CAMPBELL! YOU HEAR ME! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

He shook her now, fear sinking into him. What if she didn't wake up this time?

In the realms of dream, Freddy Krueger watched the young woman on the floor, now in the fetal position. He wouldn't try to stop her going back to her world, for he had other things he had to do. He still needed to get rid of Jason; the little fuck would still kill all the kids. He would disappear again if no one feared him. They would fear Jason.

Stupid hockey puck…..

He flicked his blades with irritation and looked back at the Lori, a sadistic grin crossing his face.

Lori….

No, she was his now. His new toy, his whore…..

Freddy's Whore…

He chuckled at the thought, looking at the bruises, the deep jagged cuts along her back that were made from the scraping of the metal wall. Blood was dried and cracked from the cuts on her arm and on her leg and her arm was out of place. She reminded him of a broken porcelain doll, dropped from a high shelf onto the hard floor. The very sight of her made him stir again, but he had to restrain that. He had to take of business first. He needed to find a way to get into the children's nightmares; he needed them to fear him again, to make him more powerful. He could continue to torture Lori and Will, but they would not give him more victims. He needed a Gatekeeper, someone that could bring them to him. Jason was supposed to be that, but the dick was so stupid, he could not be controlled. And he controlled all.

The girl began to stir, and he knew she was waking up. Once again, he decided to keep her alive. He liked his new toy, and in case he could not get another Gatekeeper, or kill Jason Voorhees, he would always have her to fuck with.

_Or just fuck_, he thought maniacally.

As she started to leave he moved forward to lean down and nibble her ear, whispering softly, "See you again soon bitch. Real soon….."

She felt a shiver of unwanted anticipation of that meeting as she went back to her bruised, broken and used body in the cold hospital room.

Sorry this was so short, but it's a transitional chapter. More to come, please review…..


	7. Hypnocil

**Chapter Six: Hypnocil**

_**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here…**_

**Hello – Evanescence **

Lori opened her eyes slowly.

PAIN!

The pain came with her to the real world; her arm was dislocated, the pain sending her mind reeling. Yet, compared to the dream world, the pain was much duller. And where was the pain from the cuts? Were they there?

"Lori….." someone whispered in the darkness. She recognized that voice.

"Will?" she said hoarsely, looking for his face, reaching out with her good arm. She felt his cheek and she gasped, fresh tears glittering her cheeks. He was alive!

"You're alive. He…did…not…kill…you.."

Will place a finger to her lips. "Shh Lori. I am here. We need to get you out of here. We need to get back to Westin Hills and your dad. He will have Hypnocil for you and that monster will never bother you again. I promise."

He heard pounding on the door. Someone was trying to come in.

"Will Rollins! Come out now!"

Recognizing the voice of the officer who arrested him, Will knew their time was up. He needed to move her and fast.

She also looked toward the door, "What is going on?"

He pulled back the blankets and helped her into a sitting position, easing her slowly to not pull on her cuts or stitches. Suddenly the barricade he had placed gave way and the officers rushed into the room, grabbing Will and pulling him away.

"No! Please! He did not do anything wrong! Please! He is my boyfriend and he did not do this to me!"

The officers forced him to his knees as they cuffed him from behind. A doctor moved past them to attend to Lori. "Ms. Campbell, please lay back down. What happened to your arm?"

Lori remembered her shoulder and the pain returned ten-fold. She had to think fast as they were sure to blame Will again. She noticed the window open. "He came back after me! The man you are looking for! He came through the window. If Will had not been here, he would have killed me. Will is innocent!"

Will was actually proud of Lori for such an excellent cover story. Anything close to the truth and both of them would have been committed. He prayed they would believe it.

"You need to search the grounds officer," said the doctor as he continued to look over Lori, "These cuts are fresh and Mr. Rollins has no blood splatter on him, no weapon to have made these. It is the exact four cuts as before, all in a row. Did you see his face, Ms. Campbell?"

She looked away from him, "No, it was too dark again."

Ever since she had awoken she refused to let herself think about what had happened this time. To even let her mind process it. She had put up a wall and she would leave it up.

The officers stared toward her, and then back to Will. "We will take him back to his room. He is still needed for questioning. Once the county sheriff gets here, if you make a statement Ms. Campbell and what the hospital finds, he may be released back to the custody of Westin Hills. He is to return there immediately."

Lori's eyes widened. "My father works there! He knows that this madman was after us! Call him; he will be able to tell you. He treated Will himself and knows he could not have possibly have done this."

They lifted Will off the floor and began to walk him out. She stared hopelessly at him, not wanting him to leave her alone. Tears filled her eyes as she pleaded with the doctor. "Please... I don't want to be alone without him. He...he is all I have left."

The doctor examining her arm and the nurse now bandaging her cuts looked at one another. The look did not bring Lori comfort.

The nurse, whom she remembered as Gilda, spoke first. "Dear, you need to be attended to first, and the police know what they are doing. We finally got a hold of your father. He knows where you are at and he is on his way."

For once in the past week of hell she had endured; the deaths of her friends, the truth of her mother, the unbearable nightmares and almost losing Will the thought of her father actually gave her comfort. He would be able to stop the nightmares…..

The….pain….

She failed once more in not letting it consume her. It all flooded back, so vivid she thought it was happening all over again. She felt an involuntary sob escape her lips and the prodding of her arm stopped. "Just one moment, one… two…."

The doctor jerked her arm fiercely and her arm snapped back into place, relocating the arm completely with a loud, odd crunching sound. Her screams pierced the room like knives, making the Gilda wince. Poor thing, she thought silently.

Lori screamed and screamed, not only for the pain of her arm, but the realization of the nightmare she had been trying to block.

_Harder….Harder…. _

_ Each thrust in time with the music….._

_ "You're mine now Lori. Now, say my name. Give into me." _

_ Harder….Faster….Closer…. _

_ "Say it!" he had demanded, his blades tightening along her back._

_ No more pain!_

_ "FREDDY!" she had cried out, finally defeated._

_ She had started to leave and he leaned down and nibbled her ear, whispering softly, "See you again soon bitch. Real soon….."_

She had remembered everything…..

Every thrust, every moan….

Every burning, overwhelming sensation of pleasure, NO!

PAIN!

It was never pleasure, never pleasure….

She had been tortured to feel those feelings. She had not wanted them.

She had not wanted him….

What she had with Will was real, natural and NORMAL…

What had happened over the past day was immoral, inhuman and NEVER what she wanted…..

Through all her thoughts, she was finally aware she was still screaming in the room, and the doctor was preparing another needle.

Another needle to a nightmare…..

"No!" she came out of her revelry sharply to smack the incoming syringe of what was sure to be something to sedate her. The doctor was not expecting this and the syringe went flying. He watched it clatter to the floor and spin away under a medical cart.

"No," she said again, trying to look calmer. She could not return to the nightmare…

"Please. It was just the pain. I do not want to be sedated again. I am fine now. The pain is gone. I am positive I am fine. I just need to relax, but I need to stay awake until my father gets here. I need to talk to him. Please."

Again, the nurse and the doctor exchange nervous looks. She knew what she must look like, like someone who was on the verge of losing their mind, which she actually was. But she pulled every bit of strength she had left to contain her pain long enough to get the help she needed. The answer Will had given her was now her only hope to end all of this. To take away the monster's power over her and let this finally be over…..

Hypnocil…

"All right Ms. Campbell. I will just give you something for the pain. It won't make you sleep, but it will make it easier for me to treat these new cuts. Then we will move you to the ICU. This is where our hospital is the most secure. I usually thought we were pretty secure before, but this," he waived his hand at the window, which was now closed, "makes me think otherwise. I am so, so sorry. You will never be hurt again by this man. Not while I am here."

Dr. Peterson placed his hand on hers, consoling her. He felt personally responsible for this second incident. He already knew they would not see the assailant from the security tapes as there were no cameras in this room or outside the window. He was determined to find this man. No matter what. He had already requested the results of the DNA tests immediately and now he was going to put her in the place he knew she would be safe. He released the brakes on the wheels of her hospital bed and began pushing out of the room. "Let's get you out of here."

Lori nodded, actually leaning back into the bed, finally relaxing just a little. Her father was on his way. Will was here and alive. Jason was back home and soon Freddy will no longer be able to hurt her or anyone else in Springwood.

He would never rape her again….

He would never bite her or touch her or….caress…

She shook her head again and tried to get him out of her head. New memories stung her as she could almost feel him in her again. The agony of this was growing, like a festering sore spreading infection to her very soul.

They rolled her down the hallway, turning a corner into a set of double doors. They entered a busier area where more patients and more staff were present this late at night. Looking at the door as it past them, she read the sign; Intensive Care Unit.

A small feeling of security washed over her slightly.

"DOCTOR!"

Lori watched a nurse running toward the doctor, papers in her hand. Dr. Peterson looked as if he had anticipated this and took the papers wordlessly from the nurse. "Thank you for the rush, Joanna. I will review them once I move this patient into her new room."

"But, there is something I need to tell you about it doctor. The results-"

He shook his head pointedly. "Let me MOVE this patient first. I will review them in a minute with you. Wait here."

The nurse named Joanna looked at Lori and revelation dawned in her face. This also struck Lori and she now realized it as well. The results were about her.

The nurse moved out of her vision as she was turned into a new empty room and the bed came to a halt. She had no windows in this room, just glass doors and observation areas where the staff monitored their most intensive patients. Dr. Peterson set the brakes again on the wheels and pulled up the bed rails, locking them into place. "There you are, Ms. Campbell. I must step out for a moment, but Gilda will stay with you. She will take care of-"

"Lori!" came a familiar voice. She felt her heart soar as her father came hurriedly into the room, the happiest she had ever felt to see his face.

"Oh… Oh Lori…." he had paused, looking over her bandaged and bruised form. She looked completely broken, like her mother. Why hadn't he told her the truth?

"Daddy…." She whimpered, actually reaching out to him. She needed him, like a toddler needed her parents to protect her from the monsters under the bed. The monster this time had been much worse, and only the comfort of her father could help her now.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her as she broke down.

Dr. Peterson took this moment to exit the room. He saw Joanna at the end of the hall waiting for him as he strode toward her, results in hand. "Thank you for waiting Joanna. What did you need to tell me?"

He then noticed the strain on her face. Whatever she needed to tell him about these results, it was not good news. She just shook her head and pointed at the papers in his hand. "Read that first, Dr. Peterson."

Sighing, he humored her as he opened the results and examined them. Whatever he was prepared for, it was not this.

"Not human?"

She looked weary. "They ran the tests over and over, but it's the same. It appears human. It definitely has the male chromosome and has the basic 22 other pairs of chromosomes. So whoever attacked is definitely male."

She turned the next page to show the rest of the DNA results. "But you see the extra sets of chromosomes here? There are over 10 other pairs of unidentifiable chromosomes from the same DNA sample. Even our top examiner said it was impossible for anyone to manipulate DNA like this to hide their tracks. How in the world could this man have done it?"

He shook his head, bewildered. "Do you know if the lab got anything back on the rest? Did any of it match Mr. Rollins?"

"Thank heavens no. If Ms. Campbell is right and he was brutalized by the same man, they need each other right now."

"Hopefully her father will give her some comfort as well. He came to talk to the boy too, trying to get him to go back the Westin Hills."

"What do we tell the county's office? The officer will be by in a few moments to get the results."

He looked over them again, sighing heavily. "Well no doubt they are not useable. Obviously they are inconclusive if they are coming up this way. Something must have tainted it."

She sighed as well. "Another dead end."

He agreed, handing her back the papers and heading toward his other patients, allowing Lori time with her father.

In the room, Lori was now curled against her father's chest sobbing uncontrollably as he held her tightly. "I am here now. It's ok….It's ok…"

She had never felt so weak, so desperate for help. She did not even notice her father reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out the tiny bottle. Did not say anything as he popped off the lid and tipped it onto the bed, letting two blue pills fall onto the sheets.

"You know what this is, baby?"

She nodded; it was all she could manage between sobs.

"I need to take these now, Lori. It is the only way I can protect you."

She did not hesitate as he grabbed a waiting glass of water off a tray table next to the bed and held it to her lips after she placed them into her mouth.

As she swallowed, she could almost hear the angry roars of defeat from the dream world she left behind not so long ago….

"This isn't over, bitch," was the last thing she heard as she felt herself drifting into peaceful, dreamless sleep...


	8. Jason's Mission

**Chapter Seven: Jason's Mission **

_**Now I've told you this once before, you can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break.  
Now I feel your hatred nothing that you're doing for me.**_

_**Resurrected back before the final fallen,  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way.  
I'm not afraid of fading.  
I stand alone.**_

**Stand Alone - Godsmack**  


Freddy Krueger was pissed.

He had tried for nearly two weeks to pull his little whore into his realm and she still eluded him. Not to mention, that fucking hockey puck was still killing people on his way back to his town. HIS TURF! And once he got back, he would be causing the fear of the children, not him. He clicked his blades in irritation, trying to think of something to finally kill Jason. He couldn't get him in the dream world again, for the asshole never slept. He couldn't control someone to go after him again like he did that little dick at the hospital, for the adults had hand fed their special pills to the kiddies.

Fuckers….

He had some luck come to him lately though…

He had been plotting for another attack when he had been interrupted about two nights ago, hearing something he should not have been hearing. He felt through his realm and came across the thoughts of a child, a young girl from Springwood?

Yes, it was. But how?

Not giving it another thought, he moved quickly. He found her and she was dead in minutes. Nothing like seeing fresh entrails fall to the floor and the splatter of blood on the walls to cheer you up!

"Fresh Meat…" he said to the corpse, now leaving to return back dead to the world. He didn't even have to try with that one. But, it made him wonder if some fear had spread. The first one that walked into his realm little over a week ago he actually did not kill. This was one of the kids that had overheard his whore talking about him the day before Jason went on a hacking spree. She was a little younger but far easier to fuck with. He had invaded her dreams for well over three nights before he was barred access by drugs. What made it so easy for her to come through? This puzzled him and not many things did. Maybe she was a straggler, someone that had heard about him before they tried to forget him again. Or maybe…

He searched out Jason again, still able to see what he was up to after having invaded his head before. He may not be able to get at him, but at least he could still see.

Jason was walking slowly through forest terrain, his machete in hand. Freddy recognized it as the outskirts of the county before Springwood. He was still on his mission, still heading for Elm Street. Anger flared through him. He needed someone to bring children to him before Jason took it all away. He would become the bigger threat if he showed his ugly face in his town.

"Stupid single minded dick."

Then something occurred to him…

Maybe this could work. Maybe Jason going back COULD work to his advantage….

He chuckled as a demonic plan formed in the bowels of his mind….

_Life seems to move quickly when you can sleep again_…

That is what Will thought as he sat in the office with Dr. Campbell. After leaving the hospital in the custody of the two officers that arrested him, he was taken to the county's office. After being interrogated for almost two days, Dr. Campbell took him back to the hospital to collect Lori. She was able to leave, once Dr. Peterson had cleared her, and was ready to be away from the place. Will was not given the opportunity to be alone with her since the incident, and he noticed the changes in her almost immediately. The way she got into the car, the way her hair was dull and her eyes were cast downward. His beloved was scarred physically, but this scarring was just superficial. The real painful scars were within, and this pained him as well. He had tried to forget his own nightmare, when Freddy had made him watch what he did to her.

He would never tell her, of course. The very thought that he had witnessed this invasion of her dreams sent chills up his spine.

"You alright Will?"

Will turned to Dr. Campbell. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I was just thinking about something. What did you ask me?"

Dr. Campbell sighed. "Will, we need to make sure these incidents of night terrors do not occur again. We already have police from three counties looking for the Voorhees copycat killer that attacked you and the others. You have not had a nightmare since the hospital, is that still correct Will? Will?"

Will nodded, still distracted. Of course he hadn't, not with the large amounts of Hypnocil he was taking daily. His new found respect for this medication made it difficult not to take it.

Dr. Campbell looked irritated. "And you are absolutely sure Lori has told you that as well? She seems to really only open up to you since the hospital. With me she is very closed off. I already know what he did, that monster that is now stalking away as Jason Voorhees."

Will looked down at his hands. So, that was the story….

Jason had stalked them, that was true, but he never touched her. But how can you explain to someone a man in your nightmares had raped you? Tortured you to the point of madness and death?

Will knew he was already considered committed and Lori had voluntarily came to Westin Hills for treatment to be close to him. Though, things had gotten better because of it. He was no longer in the main section where all the patients were kept, but in a quiet closed off section, more private for him and Lori while the investigation and the manhunt continued for Jason. Or what they assumed was a copycat killer as the real Jason had been dead for decades.

Dr. Campbell closed his notebook with a snap. "I have already shown my gratitude to you Mr. Rollins for saving my daughter. I have allowed this, "he waved his hand around the room, "arrangement to exist with you and her. You have a corridor to yourselves, security twenty-four hours a day and extended hours of visitation, more than all my patients have. But, I am growing tired of this silence from both of you. You know something you are not telling me about my daughter. You ran out of here, came to her with stories of a man that's been dead for years and now she is having nightmares as well. Don't you think it's convenient for a patient to escape, then suddenly my daughter and her friends were butchered?"

Will was now on his feet. "What are you getting at, doc? Are you saying I caused this! That fucking psycho was killing before I even left this damn place. Need I remind you that I lost friends too, you fucking asshole? Remember Mark? The one whose brother 'committed suicide' due to grief and not his nightmares? His brother didn't commit suicide, just like Mark didn't. All just a cover up to keep us your little guinea pigs!"

Dr. Campbell flushed, his fists clenched. "Listen, you little punk. I only put up with you because of Lori. Without you she would be dead, but as soon as she snaps back from this, I am taking her back home and you are going back to the ward. So I suggest unless you want to be in the isolation room for the next year of your pathetic life, you start working with me on this!"

Will was now face to face with him. "You don't get it, do you? Lori is the ONLY reason I am here. I want this over just as much as you do. I want to get this fucker just as much as you. I…I want to know Mark and the others didn't die in vain. But like I said before, I don't know anything more than you do."

They stared at one another for a long moment. Finally, Dr. Campbell turned away. "Our session is over Mr. Rollins."

"Damn right it is."

"You may visit Lori in about an hour. Make sure you talk to her thoroughly," he stated pointedly as he gathered his things and stepped out, slamming the door behind him.

Will punched the wall with such force he heard his knuckles pop. He knew it would be sore, but he didn't care. He had had enough of that pompous ass for a lifetime.

Over the past three weeks he had been to therapy sessions, private sessions with Dr. Campbell and interrogations from the police. Although he was allowed to see Lori, his time with her was very limited, and not without a hidden purpose. Since he was not getting anywhere with his own daughter, he was forcing Will to badger her every chance he got. If she didn't crack from the trauma of the past events, then she was going to crack under the pressure of her father.

"Asshole," Will muttered to himself as went down the hall.

Truth was, these past weeks had been murder on him because he was trapped here. He knew that Jason Voorhees was still out there, that problem was still loose. But that wasn't the whole of his problem.

The real problem was there had been more admissions of teens to the hospital. He had watched not only yesterday a girl being brought in screaming "He's getting stronger! He's going to cut me!"

Will did not know who she was but he knew where she had come from; Springwood. They had all come from Springwood. The fear that him and Mark had set into motion from the frantic visit to the high school to see Lori and then everyone dying just within days of it had placed Freddy into a new ballgame. They had not stopped him; they had fed him more helpless souls to make him stronger. But why hadn't he killed them like the others? Why had the only reported killings had been from Jason?

Will glanced at the newspaper clipping on his wall as he entered his room…

**THREE DEATHS IN CLARKS COUNTY**

**Local authorities are still in pursuit for a suspect connected to**

**three deaths in Clarks County. Sheriff David P. Tarel commented**

**on the deaths. "We have a few leads in regards to these three**

**Homicides and their possible links to the homicides in **

**Springwood, Ohio. The patterns are the same and one known**

**suspect has been spotted moving in this area. We will have **

**more as it develops." **

**Sheriff Tarel is part of a tri-county manhunt for a man **

**described as 6" 7' approx 320 pounds. He was last seen **

**wearing a dark jumpsuit and a hockey mask. He is considered **

**armed and extremely dangerous.**

He glanced down at the plea for any information and a hotline number at the end of the article. The picture was of the heavy set officer David P. Tarel next to a large section of forest that was blocked off by police tape. Three teens had entered there, and three teens were now dead. All dead by Jason Voorhees.

Clarks County, which was just two counties over from Westin Hills and one county from Springwood. He was coming back…..

But, why!

Hadn't they taken him back home? Sent him back to the place where he should have been laid to rest? Was Freddy still pulling the strings?

Fact was, Will thought once Freddy had unleashed Jason, there was no stopping him. He only had one mission; Kill the children of Springwood. They should have just let Freddy kill him when he was tranquilized, just set the body on fire after he drowned in his dreams. At least now those people would still be alive…

Will read the other articles he had pinned to the wall, all with similar headlines but with much separated dates. He had been allowed access to old town newspapers, thanks to the officer he was working with in regards to the incidents, and was trying to find something. Something to stop Freddy Krueger.

He was the key, he knew it. And if Freddy was destroyed, Jason would stop. Right now, all Jason was doing was breaking away, standing alone in blood from Freddy.

He would stop. It just made sense. Will knew if he could just get Jason knocked out again, and maybe try what Lori did, he may succeed. Monster to kill a Monster.

Well, it was his only plan, anyway. If Lori could pull out Freddy, then he could too. But, since he wasn't in any shape to take on this battle just yet, he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. So he used his new friendship in Officer Daniel Rogers, one of the officers that had found Lori and himself that night on the side of the road. He had volunteered to be the liaison between the counties that were affected by Jason and worked directly with the state as well. He remembered their first meeting …

"Will Rollins?" said the young, blond officer as he knocked on the door in the room he was detained in. They had just taken him from a sobbing, disoriented Lori and brought him here to wait for the police. He was shocked to see that the person who would be questioning him was the same officer that had been so gentle to his girlfriend when taking her to the hospital.

Daniel walked into the room and set himself down in front of Will, looking directly at Will's face. He actually saw the officer grimace slightly at the bruises he knew were now formed and visible.

"Sorry," he answered, as if Will had asked him a question. But Will knew that he was actually addressing the fact that he was one of the officers that gave him those bruises when they arrested him.

"No problem," he replied back, still waiting for the questions to start. They actually were quiet for a long minute before Daniel opened the folder he had carried into the room with him and started flipping through papers. He did this for another minute before pulling out a yellow paper. Will remained silent.

"Look, can you give us a minute alone Carl?" Daniel addressed to the other officer whom Will just noticed lingering at the door of the room. The other officer scowled and slowly moved out of the room, shutting the door. Daniel turned back to Will.

"Look, Will. Uh, do you mind if I call you Will?"

Will shook his head, waiting.

"Well, look Will. I went to Springwood after we took you in to investigate the other murders and the bodies we found out at the old campsite you a mentioned in your previous statement. Fact is, I am convinced that we are looking for the same man. And until tonight, I thought it was you."

Will scowled at him, but didn't say anything. He was not going to condemn himself by a slip of the tongue.

Daniel continued. "Then, I dug a little deeper. I have been given access to all the old town records that were sealed from public view. That name you mentioned, Fred? Well, it was mentioned quite a bit, back in the 70's. But the man was killed a long time ago. Then in the 80's there were a lot of teenage unexplained deaths, like the ones we had in Crystal Lake years back. I think no one has ever put these together before because of the years difference and the sporadic patterns, not to mention the urban legends connected with them. Killers back from the dead and monsters that haunt dreams? This horror movie stuff has tainted the facts for so long that whoever knew about these could have easily have copied them. I think we do have a serial killer, but this man would have had access to information and old files that have been sealed for years. Had to have studied this for a long time to get the patterns right. And since you have been locked up here in Westin Hills for almost four years now, well, the chances of this killer being you are very little."

"Then why are you keeping me here, then? Why aren't you out there, looking for him?"

Daniel closed the folder. "The point I am trying to make here is I believe you. I believe that this madman is after you and I want to know why. Why were you out at Crystal Lake where the old Jason Voorhees legends originated? Why were you visiting Lori Campbell who lived in the exact house where Fred Krueger was known to have attacked a young girl and her mother? Why are you and that girl being targeted? How do you tie into to all this?"

Will shrugged. "The man you are looking for killed my friend, his brother, my girlfriend's mother and almost everyone she has ever cared for. I care more about Lori than any other person in the world, and I will do ANYTHING to get this guy. Even get myself locked away again for another four years for insanity. You won't believe me. You won't believe the real story even if hundreds of people tell you the same thing. This is way before our time, and has been covered up so thoroughly for so many years that people before our time will stop at nothing to contain it. The reason you have so much assistance from the Springwood police and Westin Hills is because they want it back to normal. They want this disturbance over and if locking away a few innocent crazy teens is what it takes, then that is what they will do."

Daniel looked wide eyed at him. "What do you know Will?"

"I know that this guy…is…real. Actually, both of them are real."

"Both?"

Will stared intently at the officer. "Look, if I tell you all this, you must promise me something. You must promise me that no matter what, if you think I am crazy or if you believe me, that you will protect Lori. I don't care what happens to me as long as she continues to take this drug," Will handed him the pill bottle the nurse had left with a dose remaining in it for tonight. Daniel took the bottle and read the label. "Hypnocil?"

"Yes. It is the only thing that will keep her sane and safe until I figure out how to help her. How to stop him from….raping her again."

Daniel flinched. "I know. Do you know she was the first rape victim I had ever scene? I mean, that I have seen in person. I…I will never forget that look on her face when she came out of it…" he trailed off, lost in thought.

Will broke the silence. "Do I have your word?"

Daniel sighed, and then raised his hand to Will. Will took the outstretched hand and shook it, accepting the officer's word.

And that started a partnership that even Will was surprised about. Daniel had become not only a great asset to finding out more information on what had happened in Springwood, but also on Crystal Lake. He had visited Will almost every day to review over the new information he had collected while Dr. Campbell thought it was just for interrogation. Little did the good doctor know that everything he had tried to cover up, all the blacked out public records and the lock-ups of the people here at Westin Hills, was being infiltrated by one cop and one crazy teen.

Will actually smiled at that thought. He was digging a hole into the very foundation that Dr. Campbell and his quacks had built to keep him a prisoner here at this place. He was finally going to be able to prove that he was not crazy.

There was a quiet knock at his door. "Mr. Rollins, you have a visitor. Officer Daniel Rogers," announced a nurse as she opened the door and let Daniel in. Will turned and waived at him. He wasn't expecting Daniel today, but anytime he had found something really big, he always made special trips. That was the way it had been over the past weeks. Daniel nodded and waited till the nurse left before he spoke. "There has been another death in Springwood."

Will's smile melted and his heart sank. "Freddy or Jason?"

Daniel looked grave. "They died in their sleep."

Will slammed his fist against the wall again. "DAMN IT! It's getting worse. He's getting stronger every fucking day! Soon, nothing will stop him. Not to mention Jason is still out there."

Daniel looked even grimmer. "And there was a sighting of a man fitting Jason's description just on the outside the county lines. He is almost there. Still on the same path he was before you and Lori intervened."

Will knew time was running out. "I can't wait anymore. I need to get out of here and find Jason, tranquilize him, then pull out Freddy. I need to finish what Lori and I started before more people die because of Freddy."

"Will, I still have not got it cleared by the state or the board of directors here at the hospital to have you released into my custody, even for a day. Just give me a little –"

"We don't have time, Daniel! I can't wait from some diplomatic assholes to let me out on a supervised day trip! I need to break out, I and need your help to do it."

Daniel tensed. "That is not possible. You know that!"

"People are dying!"

"Don't you think I know that! What am I supposed to do, tell the state that I need you to leave so you can go to sleep and pull out a nightmare? Come on, WILL! Now, listen to me! I found something today that may help us."

He ripped out a paper from the binder he carried with him and thrusted it toward Will. "Take it." Will unfolded his arms and took the little piece of paper, staring at it. "Who is this chick?"

Daniel smiled broadly. "The only known person from all the myths, letters, and documents I have read to have supposedly fought Freddy, and survived."

Will looked again at the name, stunned. "Are you certain?"

Daniel nodded, now pulling out another paper from his binder. "And, I found her new address. She is living in Wisconsin. If you can stay here for just a few more days, maybe I can find her and convince her to help us."

Will thought about this, the thought about Lori. "Alright. One more week, Daniel. Find this chick and see if she will have anything to do with us. That is all that I am waiting. I am going to take Lori and get out of here next Saturday if you don't make it back. That I promise you."

Daniel sighed but nodded in agreement. Will turned and looked out the window, thinking of only one thing, the one thing that had kept him going this long.

Lori…..

Whew! That one was a long one. Well, I have a surprise for you! DUEL UPDATES! Two chapters! And now, on to the next. This one will be in the first person view. Enjoy and please review!


	9. Haunted

**Chapter 8: Haunted**

___  
I do not own NOES or any of the characters. I also do not own Haunted by _**Evanescence**

It has been four weeks since the hospital. How time flies were your nights are filled with dreamless sleep. My father has visited me every day, making sure my medicine has continued to work and the nightmares have ceased, which they have. But, I have come to the conclusion in these past weeks that he has treated me more like one of his patients then his daughter.

Oh, sure he was loving enough the first night, and maybe even the week after. Who wouldn't be after seeing their daughter so traumatized?

Traumatized….

I guess that would not be the right word. More like destroyed or decimated would be more accurate. My perfect little world shattered into a million pieces.

I stare at him across the table, waiting for me to respond to the same question he asked over and over again. "What happened that night, Lori? It has been four weeks and in order for you to get past this; you need to talk about it. Otherwise you will never get better."

Get better…..yeah, right.

His idea of getting better would be to tell him everything. It wouldn't matter, he wouldn't believe me. He would never believe me. He still told me it was all in my head, that the serial killer that had actually attacked me was the one now eluding the police. Jason….

"We have been through this dad; I don't want to talk about it."

He glared at me. "Lori…"

I stood up, walking past one of the mirrors in the room. I looked for a moment at the thin cut on my cheek which was almost healed. My fingers absentmindedly traced its contours as I spoke again. "I am tired of being here dad. I want to go home."

"That is out of the question until we catch the serial killer. It won't be long now. He has already attack two more teenagers. I am sure you saw the paper I brought you."

Now that was a low blow…

"I saw it," I retorted, turning to him, "and I don't think making me feel guilty about that is going to make me _**better. **_I can't help you catch him. I don't know how. I don't know what he is looking for."

Truth was, I did know. And until Will was completely healed, we couldn't make that attempt again to drag Freddy into the real world so that Jason could kill him. Or rather they killed each other. I could not do it alone, I already knew that. But Will said he had found someone who used to live in Springwood that had survived. Someone from Freddy's past that could help us. Once we left here, we would have to travel to Wisconsin where she lived now, but that was fine.

We would find her.

And then, Freddy would be dead…

Gone….

Yes, that is what I wanted. I wanted him gone for good. Didn't I?

"Alright Lori, I will give you one more week. This is my ultimatum. If you don't start progressing in your therapy sessions, I will remove Will from this ward and place him back in with my other patients. He will be isolated and you will not be able to see him again, you understand?"

Below the belt again….

"Thanks for caring, dad," I uttered sarcastically as I turned and entered the hallway, walking quickly to my room. I never looked back.

GOD! He made me so angry. Never as angry as before, but, then again I have been more angry and emotional lately. But, as he textbooks had told him, that was to be expected of trauma victims.

"So is slashing my wrists, but he doesn't see me doing that, does he?" I said aloud to myself. Slamming my room door in a childish attempt at irritation, I sat down at the desk in the corner. I sat there for a very long time, looking at a spot on the wall.

I felt so trapped, so absolutely caged and barred. I had Will, but he was going to be gone soon and now, more people have died in this fucking battle. And I was worthless to stop it.

I had failed…

I was not strong enough…

He had taken me….

Him….

Will and I had tried to be together. Had tried to…be intimate. About two weeks after leaving the hospital, I was desperate to prove to myself that I could have a normal sex life. I had felt so dirty, so broken and used that I needed to feel someone who actually loved me. I needed someone to show me what real love felt like. What making _love _felt like.

"Are you sure?" he had asked me as we lay there, already undressed. I had snuck into his room after hours when the nurse had fallen asleep. We had taken little time to get to this point, and that I was grateful. My courage was ebbing quickly and I was afraid that I would stop; even though I needed this badly. I needed to know, had to find out.

I needed to know that I was not broken….

"Yes," I had answered.

But, it did not help. He had been gentle, caressing my body and my core till I was physically ready. He moved slowly within me, still kissing me all over.

While he moved, a battle raged in my mind. I closed my eyes so he could not see the emotions raging through me. I felt…..it felt…wrong. All wrong. Even when I moved with him, trying to bring forth that fire I knew that was in me, nothing happened. It seemed almost mechanical. He came a little while later; I could feel him shuddering with the ecstasy of it.

But I felt nothing….

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he had asked. I quickly answered him that he had not, but I did not linger afterwards. I quickly dressed and kissed him goodbye, telling him I was tired. What I really wanted was to just curl up in a ball and cry.

So, I had come to the conclusion that I was indeed broken….

Broken by the demon…

Him…..

Why was my heart beating faster? I shook my head and tried not to think about him again, for that is all I had been thinking about all day. Freddy was in my mind and my thoughts, even though I was no longer dreaming.

I turned on my stereo with the little remote that came with it and began to skim through the different stations. I needed something to take my mind off of thinking of the monster that had raped me. Of….Freddy….

Sixties music….lame.

Some stupid boy band song that I didn't recognize…..retarded.

A techno, hip-hop mix? They must be joking…

Feeling this was going to be a lost cause, I did not even realize I had changed it again until a slow, eerie refrain filled my room. I recognized the group as **Evanescence, **for the lead female vocal was undeniable. But I did not recognize the song.

_Long, lost words whisper slowly to me,  
still can't find what keeps me here.  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside,  
I know you're still there..._

What song was this? Why did it have to fit, right now? I was hollow inside. And I was still thinking about him. Why couldn't I stop? Why couldn't I just..be…normal….

Tears were falling again as I continued to listen….

_Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you, loving you.  
I won't let you pull me down..._

I remembered then vividly of another time where music played in the darkness that fit. A song even now I knew every word to because even though I did not dream it, I still relived it. Still felt it in….inside.

_**"I am going to use you, Lori**__,"_ he had said to me. He had taken me to the brink of madness with his touch. To the brink of insanity with his thrusts…

_**"I am inside you, Lori. Do you feel me?"**_

I still felt him now as I sighed faintly, feeling my body shiver.

The song went on….

_Hunting you I can smell you... Alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head..._

How the words affected me. I felt my pulse racing, my breath quickening. My mind was like a camera, replaying everything once again.

Us…moving…together.

Him and I….

Together….

_Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Saving me, raping me.  
I won't let you pull me down..._

I felt so alone. So..confused. I knew what I was supposed to feel when I saw this, but I didn't. I should be appalled. I should be ashamed.

I was ashamed at my weakness now, more than anything. I was sick. One fucking, sick little girl.

_I wanted him….._

For reasons unknown, I wanted him. Even though he had killed everyone I loved, taken everything from me, my body ached for him and him alone. These feelings were never there before, why now? After weeks of therapy, after weeks of crying, screaming and slowly dying inside, why the hell now?

What the hell was wrong with me?

I felt my eyes droop as fatigue was setting in. I had been up all night battling with this and now it was taking its toll. I stood and went to the bed, kicking off my shoes and laying down. I reached toward my nightstand and took the little medicine cup that contained the two blue pills that promised dreamless sleep.

_**"You are mine Lori…."**_

Picking up one of little pills, I rolled it between my fingers, thinking of everything. Of Jason, of my lost friends, of Will…

He would kill Will, that I knew. Maybe I could protect him and the rest if I just didn't…

Sighing, I rolled the pill again and again, thinking…

Suddenly, the song ended and the next one began. I recognized the song immediately, my heart skipping a beat.

_**The song repeated again…on a live station…..**_

It repeated its haunting words to me as I watched the stereo from my bed. That was not possible. How could it repeat on a live station?

A boiler room filled my memories, a song repeating over and over in the background. Freddy touching me…..

"_**Freddy's Whore,"**_ he actually said aloud, right by my neck. He sunk his teeth into the side of my neck, sucking on the flesh.

Stroking me…

Raping me….

_Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Saving me, raping me.  
I won't let you pull me down..._

Useless piece of shit, that is all I was. I was nothing to nobody anymore. I wanted to die. And I did not want to be the one to do it…

Maybe….

More memories came, this time all about pain.

Back in my house, on the floor…

_**"Like I said when I killed your mother, I have thing for the whores that live in this house. Even the ones whose blood runs pure. Let's see what it looks like…." **_he sneered as his blades began one at a time flicking across the top of my chest, leaving long, thin cuts; deep red drops blossomed like flowers against the paleness of my skin. He criss-crossed my chest, bringing with each movement a new sensation of pain….

_** "You don't want to miss this show princess. I will be your first…and last!" **_his maniacal laughter now filling my ears once again...

TEETH!

His dirty teeth had sunk themselves into my nipple, biting hard, sucking furiously. The pain and the flame burning….

"_**You are mine now, little piggy,"**_ he spat at me as I watched the normal hand move to his pants, unfastening his belt. I heard once again in my mind the undeniable sound of a zipper being opened and felt his hand grip my waist, positioning himself against me.

Tearing….

Ripping….

Innocence lost…..forever…

"_**Remember me fondly, princess. Next time I will make you scream my name**_," he had said to me, almost lovingly…

Almost…

_Saving me, raping me, watching me….._

He was pain….he could give it, and he could take it all away…

_**"See you again soon bitch. Real soon….."**_

Lori thought rationally no more as she tipped the two little pills into the trash can next to her bed, turned over and closed her eyes.

She was ready to dream…

Well, I bet you weren't expecting a two chapter update! LOL. Well, I do hope you liked it so far, I am hoping to get to awesome 35 reviews before I produce the next chapter, which for all those who have been waiting, will contain **strong, sexual content.** Please review!


	10. Obsessed

**Chapter Nine: Obsessed**

Sorry this one took so long to write, but it was a hard one. I had three choices on how this story could go with this chapter. I finally decided to stay true to the spirit of Freddy Krueger as I think that it's part of his appeal. This chapter contains strong sexual content and violence, you have been warned…

.-.

_**You let me violate you ….  
You let me desecrate you…..  
You let me penetrate you….  
You let me complicate you….**_

_**Closer – Nine Inch Nails**_

Lori opened her eyes slowly, looking around the room. She was still in the hospital. Turning over on her own bed, she glanced at her alarm clock; four in the morning.

The pills must have been still in her system for she should have dreamed. Sighing, she stood, rubbing her eyes as she could feel her stupidity and anguish filling her. How could she have been so stupid as to have wanted to dream, to go to his world willingly?

"Stupid," she muttered to herself as she headed for her bathroom. She flicked on the light and stood in front of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror.

What a mess, was all that came to her mind as she turned the little silver knob to let cool water flow into the basin. The feeling of the water filtering through her hands awakened her senses, erasing the grogginess. Suddenly, she wanted more. She wanted to have water wash over her completely, removing those previous moments of insanity. Removing her shorts and thin T-shirt, she turned on the shower, testing the water. Satisfied, she removed her panties and stepped into the steaming walk-in shower, closing the tinted glass door behind her.

The water felt amazing. She let the powerful jets work at the knotted muscles of her neck and back before turning around to wash her hair with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo. Copious amounts of steam billowed around her as the large shower filled with it. She rinsed her hair, closing her eyes as she felt each strand through her fingers. It had gotten longer and felt much softer than usual. Much longer than what was normal too. When was the last time she had gotten it cut?

"Wish I had some scissors," she thought allowed, trying to think of how many inches she wanted to remove.

"Will these work?" said a guttural voice from directly behind her. Before she could turn, before she could think, her entire body was slammed up against the wall face first, completely pinned by another more powerful body, blades glinting against the wall.

She gasped and began to shutter with fear as he moved into the nape of her neck, his lips by her ear. "I think you could definitely use a cut, Bitch. Let me help you out!"

With that he lifted her off the floor in one fluid movement and launched her into the glass door. She broke through it completely, sending shards flying. But, instead of landing on the floor of her own bathroom, she fell onto a cold tiled floor, glass glittering all round her.

The pain was intense. She screamed out as what felt like thousands of tiny needles buried themselves into her skin. She glanced around her; she was in what look like an old school communal shower room, shower heads along the walls with no separators or curtains. More pain pulled her away from viewing the room. There was a larger shard embedded in her leg where she had landed, blood now oozing down her calf. She reached down and pulled it out, cursing loudly at the pain.

"Such language for a little whore. Maybe I should have you _**hold**_ your tongue," he flicked his blades in the notion to cut out her tongue and present it her. She cringed and began backing away from him, causing more pain from the piercing glass. Pulling herself into a crouching position, she looked for a door or a way out. She was trapped once again.

_**But, isn't this what you wanted, to end this?**_

She stood slowly, eyes on him. He also watched her intently. "Been drugged out Bitch? Couldn't stand dreaming anymore? Four weeks of nothing and you forget to take your fucking pills. Well, you're mine now, bitch. And you're never leaving."

"I didn't forget…"

He glared at her. "What?"

She looked down at the floor, ashamed at what she was about to admit to this monster. "I…I didn't forget. I threw the Hypnocil away. I…wanted….t…to…dream."

Silence…

"Well, well, are we sentimental? Did we miss Freddy?" he mocked, laughing maniacally at her now blushing form. She was not going to take this.

"NO! You did this to me Krueger! You made me this…fucked up creature. I want it to end. Kill me now, you bastard! Stop fucking with me!"

He flicked his blades, placing all four along the wall of the shower room, trailing them along the tiles. The sound was nerve racking. "I haven't fucked with you yet, bitch. You haven't begun to be fucked with. Although," he made a swift movement with his blades and she was jerked off her feet by an invisible force and slammed against the wall, "you are pretty fucked up for coming back to me. Guess you really enjoyed being Freddy's whore."

She was slammed against the wall again and again. Every time she hit she prayed for each one to be her last. But she knew that she could withstand a lot, she had in the past.

He was closer now, blades ready to strike. The force that had slammed her against the wall now held her there, unable to move, choking off her cries. "Please, end this…" was all she could get out of her mouth.

He cocked his head to the side, looking at her grinning. "But that is not what you want. You could have done that yourself, Bitch. You could have easily slit…. (He slid his index blade over her forearm) your…. (another cut to the arm) wrists…" he emphasized with yet another cut, each now dripping blood onto the tiled floor.

Lori cried now, it was happening all over again. She knew now that this was not what she wanted. She really didn't know what she wanted, but it wasn't this. She had had enough of this pain.

"No!" she screamed, and he stopped. He was watching her again intently as she panted against the wall, trying to regain her composure.

"What's wrong Lori, feeling a little…._**obsessed**_ with me?"

She looked up and he was there, pressed against her, his face just an inches from her own. She could not answer him, not now.

She now had a word to her feelings.

She WAS obsessed….

It wasn't love, it wasn't hate. It wasn't even fear or insanity. It was an obsession…..

But why? This monster was by far the most hated creature in existence, a murderer and child molester that had killed her friends and had ruined her life forever. He had given her more scars than any other living thing and now….now she had willingly offered herself to him by not taking her medicine. Two simple pills….

"You've let me violate you, desecrate you and abuse you and then you come back for more? I 'd say that is a little obsessed, don't you Lori?"

She shook her head in anguish. "What have you done to me?"

He slid his tongue up her cheek, tasting the salty-sweetness of her tears. "Nothing you didn't ask for. Remember, _**you**_ came to my world bitch. _**You**_ were the one who entered Jason's dream and fucked with me killing him."

She turned her face from him as he spoke into her ear. "_**You **_were the one who willingly took a tranquilizer and fell asleep to come and get me. And now," he traced his blades along her arm, "_**YOU**_ were the one who came back to me yet again."

He bit her ear hard, sucking on the lobe, breathing in the smell of her hair.

He froze. "You smell….different…."

Freddy leaned back, looking at her oddly. She felt him move away from her and she turned to look at him. He no longer had his blades ready to strike, they here flicking together at his side. She now focused on his face, seeing a look she had never seen before.

Confusion? Shock? At what?

They looked at each other in silence for a long moment. The confusion was now replaced on his face with a look of denial. "It can't be…"

What the hell was he talking about? She waited patiently for him to strike, to cut her with his blades or his words but he just stood there, which in itself was torture. She suddenly felt the grip on her body slacken, letting her body slide down the wall in a heap.

"I think you need a bath," he drawled, still looking at her with disbelieving eyes. And he vanished. Lori was stunned. He let her go? What was going on?

Without warning, all the showerheads in the room turned on full blast. Hot, scalding water began pouring down her back, burning her. She leaped to her feet, moving to the middle of the room, trying to avoid the jets of water now coming from everywhere. It reached her feet and was like standing in a boiling pot of water. She could feel her skin blistering as she hopped from one foot to the other.

"Stop!" she cried out to the emptiness, trying to not to the fall into the water that now blistered her feet.

Then she saw red. What was once scalding clear water was now blood spraying from every jet and onto the floor. This was not hot, but still was no comfort to her aching skin. Now the room filled even faster. With no door or drains, she was now going to drown in a room of blood. She treaded through the blood, reaching around the walls, pounding on them wildly. "No, not like this! I don't want to drown like Jason!"

No answer. He'd left her to die, drowning in a pool of blood.

The blood was now to her waist, making it harder to move to the other side. Once there, she searched again aimlessly for a door, a window, anything. She pounded on the walls until her own blood began to trickle down her fists, mixing with the blood that was now to her shoulders. It was thick, like oil as it weighed her down. She reached up to one of the pipes connecting to a shower head, trying to pull herself closer to the top of the room and out of the blood. The pipe broke in two, sending her hurtling back down into the blood which now engulfed her completely. She kicked and thrashed frantically, trying to reach the surface. The blood was so thick; the room was filling so fast.

It was over. She could feel her lungs burning like they were going to explode with no air. Then, it was like a plug had been pulled and she was swept down even further, in a rapid current. Her feet broke surface with cold air and she then felt the blood whip away from her body, her face, her mouth. Life-giving air now filled her lungs as she took in a ragged breath, falling further into darkness.

"Fallen for me, little piggy?" she heard his voice echo in the darkness. Laughter rang from all sides as she stopped falling, landing on something surprisingly soft and familiar. She opened her eyes to her own room, in her own bed, the little window now bathing her with moonlight. She sat upright, looking at her body. It was completely clean of all blood; even her wounds had scabbed over, almost as if they were starting to heal.

"Inviting me to a sleepover bitch? I am touched."

Freddy was at her bathroom door, leaning against the frame. Chuckling, he moved toward the door to the hall, his eyes on her. "But we need more people; maybe I should invite someone too? Maybe….Will?"

Lori's eyes widened. "No! No...please. I will do anything. Just….please…don't hurt him. I can take it. I can take whatever you do to me. Just, not him. I owe him too much. Please."

Freddy chuckled darkly, now moving toward her. "Well, well, this is a pleasant turn of events. Not only do I get a whore, but a gatekeeper to new children."

She froze. "What?"

"You, my little whore, are going to bring me more. You are going to make me stronger. First, you are going to pull all the parents into your nightmares that had a hand in locking me away. You will be the key for my destruction of Jason and all the parents who tried to destroy me. Then you will give me all these fucked up little children in this place, so that no one will be able to hide from me. And in return," he placed on knee on the bed, "I will let that little dick live. I will even make your death, when the time comes, as painless as falling asleep." He laughed, both his knees now on the bed. She slowly edged back on the bed as he moved toward her. She felt the cold wall on her bare back and knew she had nowhere to go.

"I...can't. I can't do that. I am not that fucked up yet. I..."

He moved quickly, grabbing her ankles and pulling her roughly toward him and around him, placing himself kneeling between her now spread legs. He then leaned forward, one hand on either side of her heaving chest.

"You want the assholes that locked you away as well to _**live**_? _**To get away with it**_? The ones who passed you off as just another fucked up little slut? You want them to die just as much I do. Especially your bastard father who locked up your precious Will? He will rot in this place thanks to him, you know that, don't you bitch?"

She looked into the eyes of the monster.

Those dangerous, dark...intoxicating eyes...

His body like marble against hers...warm...strong...powerful...deadly...

"Not like this…"

Freddy tilted his face toward her slowly, so slowly as he spoke.

"You will Lori. Or I will take everything from you...in one...swift...thrust..."

His lips crashed onto hers.

She felt the demon take over...

She allowed him to invade her mouth as she kissed him back roughly, actually surprising him slightly, but just slightly.

Freddy now knew he had made the right decision in keeping this little bitch alive that first time. He now had a way to get to his power, to the next generation of victims that will fall by his blade. And in about eight months time he figured, he would be invincible. No one, not even Jason on his good day will be able to touch him. He will finally be able to reign over both worlds, living and dream. All thanks to this crazy fucked up little whore….

He pulled his lips away and looked down at her, seeing her eyes clouded with lust.

He grinned deviously, "Freddy's Whore."

She closed her eyes, whimpered as a single tear fell. He could tell she still fought this, fought what she had become. He liked fighters. It was no fun fucking a corpse or some whining little shit. He wanted her to know he was her world now. He was the dream master, and now he was her master as well.

"You are a whore, Lori. Remember that you came to me. You wanted me to rape you, to fuck you, to completely violate you. Now bitch, will you obey me and bring me what I want?"

She whimpered again and shook beneath him. She could only think of Will. Of him dead on the floor in pool of his blood. She would not let that happen, she owed him that for this betrayal. "Yes…."

His laughter rang out and vibrated the walls of the room, piercing her already torn soul.

"Good girl. Now…." he leaned away and back to his knees, kneeling on the bed, smiling widely as he moved his index blade of his glove, motioning her toward him.

"Come to Freddy…."

Lori had watched him move, watched him motion her forward. Her body now responded rapidly to his husky voice, the way he now waited for her to move. She felt her nipples peak, her core weep, her very being yearn for him. She was on her own knees moving slowly, stopping in front of him. His eyes were locked on hers, his face smug. The sound of fabric rustling and a metal clasp of a belt pulled her attention downward as she noticed with a gasp that it was not his hands now releasing his erection, but her very own. She did not even realize until she watched them move, unzipping the zipper and reaching inward. She looked back into the dark eyes, a self-satisfied grin crossing his face. He owned her. He controlled her very being, and if she did not obey him, she would lose everything.

"I…I…don't want to..."

He grabbed her wrist and moved it forward as she felt his member for the first time in her hand. He was smooth, the flesh scarred like the rest of him. Yet, he was rock hard and she barely could wrap her fingers around the shaft. She actually moved her hand a little up and down the shaft, mesmerized by it. She never looked down, her eyes locked on his for several minutes.

He then groaned. "Now, my little whore," he taunted as he grasped her head with both hands, careful of his blades, "Time to see if you spit or swallow…."

Her eyes widened in disgust. "No!" But he now forced her head downward, bending her down to the thing now pulsating in her grasp. Suddenly, the same invisible forces that had trapped her before, now began to force open her mouth into a wide 'O'. He was forcing her mouth open, her body down. He slammed her down onto himself, his length filling her throat.

Lori had never felt so disgusted. The very taste of the flesh now filling her mouth made her want to vomit but she couldn't. The girth and dimension of it blocked her entire passageway from anything but air, and even that was difficult. She choked and winced as she tried to pull away, but his hands held her firmly in place as he began to thrust her head, moving her along the shaft in an obscene rhythm.

She was nothing but a vessel for his lust, just another piece of flesh to do with as he pleased. Yet, for some sick, twisted reason, her very soul and body wanted him.

It felt like hours, but soon enough she felt something hot splash the back of her throat and pour into her mouth around the shaft. He pulled out and pushed her head away, forcing her flat on the bed. She cried out, closing her eyes as she coughed and gagged profusely at the horrible taste that now oozed down her throat to her stomach.

"Well, well, my little piggy swallows. You learn your lessons well. Now, let me show you what happens to good little whores that obey me."

With that he crawled on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance. He grasped her hips tightly and plunged deep within her, making her gasp. She was wet and still deliciously tight around him, which made him even harder as he thrusted slowly and deliberately into her.

Lori, who had not expected him to want this just moments after their encounter was taken by surprise at the hardness at her entrance and even more shocked as it buried itself deep within her. The rhythm that followed made her forget her own name. He was brutal, yet slow. He was hard, yet agonizingly tender as he rotated his hips and found the spot within her that made her burn with the very fires of hell itself.

"My god…." she uttered as she felt his long tongue lavish her left nipple, taking it into his mouth and biting down. Her hands once again moved of their own accord as they reached for him. She tried to gain control of herself, tried to move past the terrible yet wonderful things his body did to her. She forced her hands to try to push him away, placing them on his red and green sweater and try to force his chest back as he moved.

He chuckled darkly at this feeble attempt, and matched her restraint with his own dominance by pulling both her legs up even further, allowing him to go deeper. Yet, he was still careful not to go too deep. He did not want to cause her to lose his very ticket to the real world…..

Grinning broadly at the thought, he began to thrust a little faster, rotating his hips against her. He could feel her body tightening as it lost the battle and now prepared for its release. "That's right bitch. I am your God now. You will do what I say or you will never….be…whole….again…" he said darkly, matching each word with a penetrating thrust.

She no longer pushed on his chest, but now grasped the course fabric in her hands, pulling him closer, her body now moving with its own natural rhythm. He placed his gloved hand on the wall behind them, bracing against it as he controlled their movements, keeping him from going too far inside.

The mattress creaked beneath them, the rhythm moving the bed frame off the wall where it has be thumping against it.

Faster…harder….

"Freddy…" she moaned to the night as she held onto to his sweater, gripping it for dear life as if it was the only thing holding her sanity.

And then he knew, without a doubt, he owned her soul.

"That's right Lori. You're mine…."

Her body didn't care for nothing, absolutely nothing at this moment but him. It wanted nothing more. It had to have what it craved or she would suffer more internal pain than what he had done to her tonight.

It was willing to die for it…

It was willing to kill for it….

And it was willing to give him everything….

And it did.

The world splintered apart as she felt the spasm of release rip through her, her muscles vibrating around him violently.

He spilled himself once more within her as she writhed beneath him, making her lose herself yet again. The power of her orgasm causing her to cry out his name once again, music to his ears. He chuckled deeply as he was still within her, still joined.

Lori felt her hands slacken from their death grip on his sweater, falling back to the bed. She panted, feeling the waves crash over her like the sea, taking her breath away. Will had never done this, never made her burn; never made her scream…

Only him…

Only Freddy…

She was hollow inside without him.

She was fucked up in the head.

She was Obsessed…

"You're a good fuck, my little whore. I think I will keep you around for a while. Just remember your lesson today in the shower room bitch," his hands released her legs as he leaned in and grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling it hard and forcing her to cry out. She opened her eyes as the pain racked her skull, looking into the steel eyes now sneering at her. He pulled her off the bed, as he moved up on to his knees once more, pulling her in to his lap, their bodies still one. His other bladed hand now point his index blade close to her neck, the tip of it bring a droplet of blood to the surface where it touched.

"Don't…FUCK….WITH….ME...AGAIN!"

He pushed her back into the mattress, pulling himself out and moving off the bed, adjusting his pants. She lay there, sobbing quietly. The ecstasy now gone, she was broken and could now feel the little embedded pieces of glass in her back and the bruises now forming from the repeated hits to the wall. The feeling once again of a thousand tiny needles burying themselves into her caused her to wail in agony.

He moved over her, whispering in her ear. "It's not as bad as it could be Lori. Remember that. I can give you much, much more. You be surprised just how much a body can endure. Just stick to your job and the rest of our meetings can be this….pleasant." He stepped back, striding to the bathroom door across the room.

"Oh, and Lori?" he said over his shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see him at the door. He turned slowly, his blades glinting in the light from the open door.

"Congratulations bitch. Hope he looks like me!"

His insane laughter was the last thing she heard as she woke in the shower where she had fallen asleep, the now cold water beating down on her.

.-.

Well, I think this has to be the longest one I have written so far and also took the longest to write. You have no idea how many times I wrote and rewrote this as I went along. Well, please review. Also, if you are one to listen to music as you read, which I am, these are songs I listened to as I wrote this. I think they fit, don't you?

**Mouth **(the Stingray Mix from the movie American Werewolf in Paris)…. by Bush

**Closer …**by Nine Inch Nails.

Please review!


	11. Alone

Sorry for the delay! On with the show! Revised 8/20

**Chapter Ten: Alone**

_**Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye**_

_**Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go**_

_**I'm Already Gone…**_

_**Already Gone – Kelly Clarkson**_

Unlike any other feeling she had felt before in her young life, Lori now felt completely lost. She knew where she was, but she was lost there. The cold water that now cascaded down on her head, danced along her back and washed over naked form, was now joined by silent tears. Her head rested on the side of the walk-in shower, eyes unfocused as the water continued to cool her body. But she didn't care. She cared about nothing at this moment for she was lost.

_Have I really become nothing but a whore to a demon…?_

_ Have I really become His whore?_

_**You are protecting Will. And besides, what he asks is not as bad as Will dead on the floor at your feet, **_her mind rationalized to herself.

_He wants me to kill._

_**They deserve it! Look at all the people they have destroyed? All those lost souls in the wing that was overdosed on Hypnocil. What about them? They can't fight for themselves, but you CAN fight for Will. Remember all the things you wanted for him and yourself. You will never have them. Let him go to protect him.**_

Her internal struggled continue to rage on so aggressively that she did not even hear the door open to her bedroom. She did not even register the nurse's voice calling for her and asking if she was alright. Not until the bathroom door open did Lori snap back to reality and try to quickly think of a reason why she was covered in glass, the door of the shower broken and she was lying in cold shower water.

"Ms. Campbell!" screeched the night nurse Sharon, running toward her.

"I…I…must have fell. The floor must have been slippery. I am sorry I scared you, it's really nothing."

Sharon's face told Lori she must have looked worse than 'just nothing'. Quickly turning off the shower, she pulled the Emergency cord that was by all the toilets in the hospital and reached under the sink where the bath towels were stored. "Here dear," she whispered softly, covering her shivering body.

"T..th…thank you," Lori chattered, feeling the extreme chill for the first time since she woke up. She tried to get up, but the nurse restrained her.

"Just wait till help gets here dear, if you hit your head to make you go unconscious this long, you will need to be seen."

"No, really, I am f.."

Lori was interrupted again by two more nurses now entering the bathroom, eyes wide at the broken door. "What happened?"

Sharon shook her head. "Poor dear slipped while getting into the shower. I told them about these stupid glass doors and how dangerous they are in this kind of hospital. Dealing with sleep and mental disorders and having these types of doors is absolutely reckless. I will be making another report to the board of directors on this one."

"Just…c..cl…clumsy…" was all Lori could chatter between her teeth as another wave of cold tensed her muscles. She was so numb from cold she could barely feel the glass anymore.

"Help me with her please? Let's get her on the Gurnee," directed Sharon to the other two nurses. They grasped Lori's arms and helped her to her feet. She winced and swayed slightly under her own weight, unable to really get her bearings. They eased her out of the shower to avoid the broken glass and onto a waiting hospital bed. She rested on her side, avoiding any pressure on her back and the little pieces of glass in her skin. The nurses moved her out of her room and down the hall just as Will came bursting out of his room.

"Lori!" he gasped, sprinting toward her.

Sharon moved him away from Lori. "Not now, Mr. Rollins! She fell through the shower door and was knocked unconscious. We need to clean her up and check her for a concussion."

He ignored her and edged toward the other side of the Gurnee.

"Please Will," pleaded Lori through tear streaked eyes, "just go back to bed. They know what they are doing. I am fine, just please get some sleep."

"I can't just leave you!"

"Trust me Will; it's not as bad as it looks, believe me."

"Lori…" he sighed, now grasping her hand, "I will never leave you."

She nodded solemnly, easing her head back on the bed as they wheeled her to the X-ray and CT scan room. She will have to make him leave. Make him leave her forever to protect him. To keep him from what she was planning to do. It was the only way….

_._._._._._

Will remained by her side as long as they would allow. Dr. Campbell finally stepped in about eight in the morning and told him that he was no use to Lori sleep deprived. He finally gave in and went back to his room, passing out on the bed. Again, dreamless sleep made the time fly and before he knew it, it was six thirty at night. He showered, dressed quickly and made his way to Lori's room. Barely making it but ten feet out of his door, Dr. Campbell crossed his path. "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Rollins?"

Will glared at him. "It is my visiting time with Lori, same as every day."

Dr. Campbell shook his head. "Not today. She needs uninterrupted rest and recovery. She may not have concussion, but she still had to endure three hours of glass extraction from her fall. Not to mention the stitches to her leg. So, I feel today should be just peace and quiet for my daughter."

"And 'peace and quiet' involves a session with you?" he retorted, noticing the doctor's notebook and pen in his hand.

"I have work to do here, Mr. Rollins. My visits are mandatory for her recovery, yours are not. You might do well to remember that for I may just take your visits away."

"You son-of-a…."

"That will be enough, Mr. Rollins. Please return to your room and prepare for your own visitor. Our appointment was moved to let you sleep, but we are still having our session." Turning on his heel, Will ignored whatever else Dr. Campbell was saying and moved to his room, shutting the door. Grabbing a bag of chips from his stash, he munched on them absent-mindedly. He hated the fact he was away from Lori, what if she falls asleep and forgets to take her meds? What then?

_I will be burying her then,_ he thought with anguish. And that he couldn't live with. They would have to bury him right beside her for his whole purpose now for living was her.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Mr. Rollins? You have a phone call."

Will's spirit lightened immediately. The only person who called him here was Daniel, and if he was calling there was news. He just hoped it was good news.

"Thanks, I am coming." He tossed the empty chip bag and made his way to the nurses' station for his call.

Nurse Sharon, who had just clocked in for the night, handed him the portable phone. "Make it quick, Dr. Campbell is expecting you."

Rolling his eyes, Will took the phone and went into an empty room off the hall for privacy. No one needed to know. "Hello?"

"Will? It's me, Daniel. I can't talk long, but I just wanted to let you know that I made it to Wisconsin and I am just about four hours from her town. I will call back again when I have talked to her."

"Good. That's good because if I don't get Lori out of here soon, her father is going to commit me back to the other ward and Lori will be isolated. I can't and will NOT let that happen. Find her fast Daniel, and I will try to keep things together here."

"Ok Will, I will be in touch. Take care."

Will ended the call, looking at the phone for a long moment. His new friend was almost there and soon he would be out of this place. With that thought to keep him sane, he passed the phone back to the nurse and prepared for yet another pointless meeting with the doctor. The nurse took the phone, but grasped his arm, making him look up. "Wait, I need to speak with you for a moment. Something has happened."

He turned, looking at her alarmed expression and immediately thought something had happened to Lori. "What happened?"

She motioned for him to go back into the empty room, papers in her hand now. This alarmed him even more as she closed the door to the room. "What is it?"

She finally turned to him, a little smile crossing her face. "Lori asked me to tell you this. She is having some trouble dealing with it herself after her accident, but she seems to have accepted it and is somewhat happy about the situation. We just need to monitor her more closely now and reduce her medications down until she can be without them. But I needed to speak with you about this just to clarify some things. There are some personal questions we need to ask about….you…and Lori's….personal relationship," she stated, not looking up from her papers.

Will was confused. "What do you mean our personal relationship? What situation? And why in the world are you reducing her medication?"

She continued as there had been no interruption. "Will, have you and Lori ever…been…intimate while you have been here at Westin Hills?"

He blanched. "What has that got to do with anything? Did Dr. Campbell put you up to this? Why is that asshole having you pry into my life too?"

She shook her head. "I am doing this on the confidences of Ms. Campbell. The doctor has not received the results just yet, and since I am the nurse practitioner and a registered OBGYN I can complete this without his knowledge. He is currently now in a staff meeting for the next hour and we just got the results back about half an hour ago. So, I ask again, have you and Ms. Campbell been intimate since coming to Westin Hills?"

"Um….yeah….we…but just once…" he muttered, feel heat rise in his cheeks. He remembered the encounter very vividly.

"Was any type of contraceptive used? I mean, protection?"

"Well…we…that is to say…hadn't really planned for it and you can't really…"

She looked at him now. "So, I take that as a no?"

He grinned sheepishly, now truly blushing.

She gave a sigh of what seemed like relief as she wrote something on the papers. This got his curiosity up further. Why did she need to know that?

Unless…

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as his heart turned over. All color drained from his face to be replaced with shock.

"Is Lori…pregnant?"

She smiled once again. "That is what it looks like dear. It is still very early to tell, but after we took some blood samples to check her medication levels after her accident, the results have all been the same. And with what you have confirmed and what she has explained to me, you are the father. We will know a little more in about a month to take an ultrasound. Mr. Rollins? Will, are you alright?"

He turned a pale shade of green and retched into the trash can next to him….

In the dim light of her room, Lori was curled in a ball on her bed. She did not want to be alone, but she really did not have much of a choice in the matter. Not after her meeting with the nurse. Not after her world had turned upside down…

After enduring hours of a surgeon pulling tiny fragments of glass out her skin, she didn't know how much more she could take. The stitches didn't hurt as badly this time on her leg, probably because she was used to them by now, but the feeling of the glass being removed and the little tinkling she heard every time one fell into the metal collection bowl was driving her mad. Finally, it was over. The surgeon ran something cold over her skin and placed large gauze bandages over the highly concentrated areas. Once he was done, he helped her get dress and gave her something for the pain. One of the nurses that was assisting him left the room and returned with a wheelchair to take her back to her room.

"Just a minute Diane," said the surgeon whose name Lori had forgotten, "Nurse Thomas wanted to talk with her in private for a few minutes. Can you take the patient to her office first?"

The nurse nodded and helped her off the table and into the chair, covering her with a blanket for warmth. It felt nice. After she was secured, she was wheeled to the room down the hall which was the registered nurses' office. Once there, the registered nurse she knew called Sharon Thomas greeted them warmly. Lori had noticed she looked strained. Did she have bad news about Will? Was she already too late? Did Freddy lie to her about leaving Will alone?

"You may leave now Melanie. I can take her down to her room once our meeting is over. Also, could you see if the prescriptions I requested have been filled?"

"Of course," the nurse Melanie agreed, closing the door to the room.

And they were alone. Lori tensed in her chair and Nurse Thomas trying to seem relaxed in hers. They were still for a moment when the nurse finally spoke. "We just got the results of your blood work back Ms. Campbell and we were quite surprised by the results."

_**They knew. They knew I did not take my meds last night! My levels must have been really low and now they knew,**_she thought to herself in a panic. Her eyes darted around the room as she thought frantically of a way to lie, a way to get out of this so she would be able to dream again. To be able to protect Will...

Sharon looked at her for a long time before speaking again. "I know this is going to be difficult for you but I need to ask this before we proceed. I want you to tell me what happened when you were attacked the second time. This is not for your father's information," she stated, interrupting Lori who had began to protest, "but for my knowledge only. And I don't need to know everything. I have read your report to the police about the second attack and have the results from the hospital of the measures taken after the first one. I understand fully what you stated. What I am asking now is more personal, okay?"

Lori just sat there, waiting.

Sharon took it as the go ahead to ask the question burning on her mind. "It won't leave this room dear, for I know that it would destroy Mr. Rollins. But, when you were attacked the second time, did the man assault you again…sexually?"

Lori looked away, hoping to hide the lie. "No. He…he just…just…"

Sharon shook her head, raising a head to stop her. "That is all I needed dear, thank you for telling me. I just needed to know that there was no chance that it was his."

This caught Lori by surprise. "His what?"

The smile that crossed the woman's kind face made Lori feel uneasy. "Well, my dear. It is still very early, but the results are positive for…"

"No…" escaped Lori's lips automatically. She had remembered something from her dream…

"_Congratulations bitch. Hope he looks like me!" _

It can't be…

That is what he was so confused about. That is why she smelled different to him and why he now wanted to keep her. She….was…..having….

It was his, she knew. Only he would know for certain if it was or not and he confirmed that for her last night.

"Yes, Ms. Campbell, your results are positive for pregnancy. I won't be able to tell how long until later, but from what you told me you already know. Still, when was the day of your last menstrual cycle?"

Lori lied, giving a date that would fit to make it be Will's. The nurse wrote down the date, continuing. "And that matches up to when you and Will?"

"Yes," Lori answered quickly, still looking away. She did not want to break down in front of the nurse, but the tears would not stop falling. She knew that she actually had been late before her and Will had sex but never thought it could be this. Hypnocil was known to affect women's hormones and her periods were never consistent to begin with. She knew when it had happened. The first night she had screamed his name...

The father of her baby…

"Now, I understand that this is a lot to take in right Lori, but I want you to think about the whole picture before you jump to any decisions on what you want to do. I know you and Will are very young, but every pregnancy is a blessing and something not to be taken lightly."

Lori understood what she was coming to. "No. I couldn't do that. My mom was surprised with me when she was pregnant and fought to keep me. I could never have an abortion. No matter what it becomes."

"What do you mean what it becomes?" she asked, startled.

"Oh! Sorry, I meant no matter what it is, you know, a boy of girl," she explained through tears. The nurse sighed and moved around her desk, placing a consoling arm around her. Lori let the sobs come freely to let her think it was only the shock of the news that affected her now. So many lies to keep her from being committed. To be a guinea pig for her father. Oh, he would love to hear the truth.

_**Dad, the father of my baby is actually the serial killer that raped me in my dreams. What's that dad? You want to me committed and run tests on my baby? That's great,**_she thought to herself hysterically, almost laughing between the sobs at the thought. She would become another victim to her father's experiments. Just another statistic.

"There there, dear. I know it's a lot. I am glad you plan to keep it, but there is always adoption as well. That is something you and Will need to discuss."

"Yes, Will and me," she answered emotionlessly. Then another thought occurred to her; what was she going to tell Will?

"Nurse Thomas, can you please tell Will? I…I really can't do it. Not yet. This is just…so much for me right now. And please don't tell my father until I can talk to him, please?"

The nurse smiled. "You are a legal adult Lori and can contain the information as you see fit. But since your father is technically your doctor, I will need to tell him. However, it can wait till tomorrow. Or maybe the next day…"

Lori was grateful for this nurse. She seemed to be the only one she had interacted with that truly cared about her. "Thanks, I really appreciate it. Will is going to freak."

She laughed at Lori's remark. "I bet..."

So now, Lori was alone. Even hours later the news still tearing ever fiber of her being apart. Whatever she had planned before, schemes of trying to avoid killing for him and protecting Will were now pointless.

Freddy had all the cards. He had her right where he wanted her.

Then she thought of the baby. _**Maybe I should get rid of it…**_

No, she couldn't do that. She could never kill something so innocent. It may be a part of him, but it was still a part of her, no matter how small a part. And that meant that she would have to do what he said.

And have to let Will go.

She remembered all the times they had shared, all the moments. She held a piece of paper in her hands, some words that she scribbled to Will. After this, she would leave without him. She would get away from here, no matter the cost. She read the words to herself again:

**Will,**

**I am sorry for everything I have done. All the pain I cost you coming back to me. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better. But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone. When you get this, I will have already checked out of the hospital and back to my life. Please live yours. Forget about me. Kill Jason and stop Freddy at all costs.**

**Goodbye,**

**Lori**

She folded the letter and placed it on the counter for him to see and let it empty from her mind. For what she was planning to do, she needed to have no outside interference. She just kept staring at the clock, watching the time pass slowly, waiting till she was absolutely sure her father was asleep. She looked at the little medicine cup with her reduced dosage of Hypnocil waiting. She took the cup and walked to her bathroom, noticing the shower door no longer there and a curtain in its place. The tiny pills clattered lightly as they whirled down the sink basin and into the drain. She threw the cup away, looking up at her reflection in the mirror.

She needed to sleep, needed to get her instructions from him. Then she could…take care… of her father. It was the only way.

To protect Will and to protect her unborn child…

She was so alone…

Well, another long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and another chapter will come very soon. This was hard to write to, but now that I have finally decided which way to go, the rest should come easier.


	12. Heartbreak

**Warning! This chapter contains graphic violence and death, you have been warned.**

**Chapter Eleven: Heartbreak**

_**Day is here fading, that's when I'm insane.  
I flirt with suicide, sometimes kills the pain.**_

_**Do what others say, I'm here standing hollow  
Life's falling away from me…**_

**Fallings Away from Me - Korn**

"Welcome back, Bitch," was the words that greeted her as she opened her eyes to the smell of fire and metal. She was in the boiler room she had been in before, in the same school girl uniform. She rose to her knees, noticing him just feet away. He was leaning against a wall, his blades at his side, his fedora tilted slightly over his face with a viscous smile.

"You knew," she whispered, looking up at him darkly.

He nodded, still smiling that same smug smile he had given her when she had undressed him. The look of complete and utter control.

"I won't destroy it, no matter what you do to me. You may tear me apart, but I won't let you kill this child you sick bastard!"

He laughed, pointing his index blade at her. "You both belong to me now Lori, you and the little rug rat. You will bear my son, bring me what I want, and be what I want. Who knows, you may actually enjoy every minute of it being as fucked up in the head as you are."

She wrapped her arms around her legs, not caring if he saw her cry. He was right, he always was. She was his the moment he took her innocence, the moment he took her entire world away, starting with her mom. She wondered now if he had planned this from the beginning, not attacking her until she was ripe enough, old enough to really enjoy.

He was reading her again like a book. "Don't flatter yourself bitch. You were never something I planned for. Had I not knocked you up, you would probably be just a pile of flesh on the floor. You meant nothing to me, so get that idea out of head. Just another stupid slut. Well, take that back, you are a good fuck. You do have that going for you bitch."

His words stung. She decided to not let him dwell on her stupid thoughts. "Just tell me what to do so I can leave this place."

Freddy moved quickly, grabbing her up by the neck, choking off her air as he raised her to her feet. Anger glinted in his eyes as he sneered at her, raising her even further off the floor. She grasped and pulled on his arm, begging for air.

"Remember your place, you stupid bitch. I give the orders around here. One more outburst like that and I will gut that little dick you care so much for and feed his entrails to you on a platter. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded, gasping against his strength. He released her instantly, letting her fall to the floor hard. She felt her muscles in her backside screaming from the slam to the floor and felt the skin break open in a few places from the sharp metal.

"Good. Now, I think we should get started. Is daddy dearest sleeping?"

Lori nodded, forcing herself to look up at him from her place on the floor at his feet.

He smiled down at her. "You sure you ready to become a killer, Lori? For that is what you will become. You may not be the one wielding the blade, but you might as well be."

She reached deep inside herself, pulling whatever strength she had left to glare back at him defiantly. "I will never be like you. I do this to protect my child and Will, nothing more."

He chuckled darkly. "We'll see about that."

The floor fell away from beneath her, sending her spinning into darkness. Her stomach reeled as she tried to make the spinning stop. The world turned around her faster and faster until she came to an abrupt stop, hanging in mid-air just feet above a blue tiled floor. She was floating there, unable to touch the floor. It took a minute for her to realize that she was actually back in her house, looking down at her kitchen floor. The door to her right open and Freddy was there, tapping his blades rhythmically against the wall. "Don't just hang there, bitch," he taunted, letting her plop down to the floor. "Follow me."

Lori grunted and picked herself back up. She was sick and tired of his lame wise cracks and now wished there was a way to cut his tongue out. She followed him obediently up her own staircase, pausing at the spot where he had raped her the first time. She flinched at the broken picture frame and the dried blood stains.

He had left that just for her….

_**Asshole**_…

He opened the door to her parent's room, moving aside to let her in. She moved warily into the room, waiting to see more blood and her mother's corpse lying on the bed. However, relief spread through her for the bed was empty and clean.

"Expecting a reunion?"

She turned to him, ignoring his jab. "Why are we here?"

"You are going to bring your father into your dream."

"That is impossible," she replied, unable to comprehend his meaning.

"Just like when you tried to pull me into your world, you now can pull others into mine. It's pretty simple now that I am a part of you. Some actually are born with the talent, others acquire it. I knew a bitch once that acquired it and tried to destroy me with it. As you see, she failed miserably."

"But I have never done that before. How can I suddenly be able to pull people into my dream?"

He body was against her back, she could feel the burning heat of him. His left hand grasped her left arm, holding her against him as his bladed hand went around her and trailed down from the top of shirt between her breasts and to her abdomen, encircling it slowly. She froze as he chuckled into her ear. "Let's just say, you acquired it from me '_**VERY**_' personally."

She felt herself blush instantly as the thoughts of that encounter came flooding back. She actually could feel her entire body burn under his glare.

He shook his head, grinning sadistically. "Such a fucked up little whore."

He moved his blades away, turning her around and pushing her back onto the bed. Lori immediately sat up and was stunned that her clothes were gone and had been replaced by the same sheer white nightgown from the first nightmare.

He was beside the bed, one knee placed on the mattress. "Now, all you have to do is think of your father. Think of him here in this place, in this moment. Will him here to come and save his sweet little princess."

Fear took over. "I…wait! Please, I…someone else first. Let's do this on someone else."

SMACK!

Pain streaked through her jaw as the back of his hand made contact. She flinched away from him as the world swam in front of her. He gripped her hair and ripped her face back to his. "Don't fuck with me Lori. He will die first or he will die second, next to Will. Make your choice!"

She winced, closing her eyes. Besides the little stars that now danced behind her eyelids, she focused on her father. She felt the grip on her hair slacken as she plunged deeper into her mind to think of nothing but her father's face, sleeping in his room at the hospital.

The word "daddy" escaped her lips as she could feel the vision become clearer and clearer in her mind. She imagined thousand of fibers pulling at that image, pulling at her father who now tossed and turned in his bed. She could hear his breathing, his heart beating faster as he was thrashing. But, just as fast as the vision came, it now was gone. The bed was empty.

"Wha…" she started to say, but was interrupted as Freddy placed a blade to his lips, shushing her.

They both were silent, listening intently to a shuffling that had begun downstairs. Then a voice pierced the silence. "What the hell? Why am I here?"

She had done it. She had brought her father into her dream and into the arms of the monster. The fear took over once again and she screamed out to her father. "Get out of here! Go away before he kills you!"

Invisible ropes seem to wrap around her wrists and ankles, pulling her back onto the mattress. She screamed out, feeling the ropes tighten as she was spread-eagle on the bed. Freddy chuckled, looking down at her. "Keep it up princess; each scream makes it so much easier."

Footsteps on the bottom of the stairs, moving up fast. Freddy stepped back into the shadows near the bedroom closet, out of sight.

Footsteps now in the hallway, looking through the rooms. She only had moments to stop this. "Wake up dad! It's only a dream! I am not really here! Get the hell out of here!"

"Lori! I am coming Lori!"

He never listened. Never listened to the warning she screamed out or the panic in her voice. Her father blasted through the doorway, his eyes roving the room until locking on her struggling form. And he never saw the blades slash the air until it was too late. Freddy brought down the blades into her father's back, slashing deep into the flesh and sinews, blood splattering the walls. Her father screamed out and jerked, trying to move away from the pain and what had brought it upon him. He spun and turned to the demon, recognition dawning quickly over his pale face. "YOU!"

As her father turned to see his attacker, Lori caught a glimpse of the damage done to his back and choked. What she saw turned her stomach. The four deep slashes in a row so closely had caused the skin between each cut ripple with every movement, one shred of muscle erupting from the blood and dangling lifelessly. Deep, dark crimson dripped freely, staining the floor and his shirt as he began to back away from Freddy.

"You think you could shut me away forever? Turn me into a fucking memory?"

Lori was surprised to see her father still consciously defending her through the blood and pain. "You don't exist. This is just a dream and you will not kill my daughter or anyone else for that matter."

"Then why are you still bleeding?" he taunted, mocking her father. She felt little droplets of his blood hit her forearm as he stood next her. Lori tried desperately to free her arms, to do something to prevent this from continuing.

Freddy jerked his head and in that second her father was thrown across the room into the wall, blood smearing the wallpaper as he slid down into a heap onto the floor.

Lori cried out to him, still pleading for him to wake up. Freddy threw is head back and laughed maniacally, moving to the bed next to her. She looked up at him, frightened at the insane gleam in his eyes.

"Get away from her!" she heard her father scream, trying to stand through the torrent of pain and loss of blood. His skin was becoming paler and paler which each struggle.

"Maybe we should tell him now, don't you think so Lori?" Freddy jeered, looking at the crumpled mass on the other side of the room. "Maybe we should tell him that he is going to be grandpa soon?"

Lori shook her head frantically. "No! End this now! He has had enough!"

Freddy pulled her up, pressing her against him, his claws once again cradling her abdomen while he held her close. Lori shuddered against him, her eyes on her father. She saw the confusion then the shock and anguish of realization washing over him.

"No! Will is the father! YOU don't exist!"

"Oh but I do asshole, or should I say, father-in-law? I must say your daughter is wild in bed. She begged for me to fuck her. Guess I just got lucky she got knocked up and was able to bring you to me. Your bitch is going to give birth my bastard. Ironic isn't it?"

He made his point as he turned her neck and forced his lips onto hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Flames burned through her, even in this nightmare he made her body react. She could feel the edges of reality blurring in that kiss.

A roar and a movement in the corner of her eye broke her away from the sadistic euphoria. Freddy broke the kiss and gripped her tightly, moving aside as her father charged toward them. He was slammed once again, this time on the other wall near the windows, pinned in place.

"Look at him, Lori? He doesn't give a fuck about you. He never did. Why don't you ask him what he planned on doing to you and his future grandchild?"

She turned to her father, tears glistening. "What are you talking about?"

He moved forward, forcing to walk toward her father, his grip still tight around her. "Let him tell you. Better tell her gramps, or I will make you watch…"

Freddy nibbled at her neck, glaring at her father with his intentions. He was going to torture her, maybe even rape her, in front of her father. She could not bear this. The horror and shame that filled her now forced the words out in a painful demand. "TELL ME DAD! TELL ME NOW!"

Her father's waxen face fell. "You are too young to keep this fetus, Lori. I was going to force you have it terminated."

Freddy laughed. "Such a horrible liar daddy. Why don't you try again and tell your little princess how the dose of Hypnocil you gave her tonight wasn't Hypnocil at all. Tell my little whore how you were going to use her and my child as lab rats in your little experiments? Seeing if the effects of Hypnocil in large dosages can cause brain damage in pregnancy? How the pills you gave her would have put her in a coma like all the others?"

Lori felt her heartache burn. Betrayal now bubbled inside her. Was this true? Was everything the demon was saying true?

"Daddy? Is this true?" she asked, boring into her father, looking for any sign of denial to the accusations.

There was none.

His silence was his guilt and his guilt was his answer.

_He was going to kill me… He was going to kill my baby…_

_** See! He deserved this! He never cared about you, **_her mind raged within her. Thoughts flashed in her mind as it presented the ward of the coma patients, their eyes covered and machines keeping them alive.

"Aww, I think you broke her heart daddy," Freddy cooed, bringing Lori just feet from his pinned form on the wall. Even his taunting words couldn't affect her now.

Rage filled her, empowered her. The sheer hate stung her heart and burned deep within her. Something filled her that she could not explain.

Something….less….human.

"I hate you," she said as she opened her eyes to glare at her father.

"Lori, please…"

Freddy released her, and she felt something slip around her hand.

His glove. She stared at it, dazed at the extra length to her fingers, how it contour her hand. It didn't scare her, like it had in the past.

She welcomed it, the rage and anger blinding her fear.

Freddy spoke in her ear. "Kill for me…"

All she could do was stare, stare at the gleaming blades now flicking back and forth as she moved her fingers back and forth. "He broke your heart, now take his."

_**I am not a killer…**_

"I am not a killer," she said aloud, feeling the anger ebb slightly. Freddy would not have that.

A swift movement. A gleam of a blade and a splash of blood…

Lori felt moist heat envelope her wrist and part of her forearm as it entered her father's chest. She could actually feel the ribs crack from the force allowing access to the beating organ which the gloved hand guided by Freddy's own reached for. The blades gripped it, tearing the protective sac and severing the arteries and veins. It actually still beat in their joined hands as he pulled back and brought it out of the flailing body. The squishing sound that came from his chest could not cover the gurgling sound now irrupting from his throat.

Lori screamed, looking at her father's heart beating in her hand. Freddy pressed into her hand, forcing it to close over the heart, literally breaking the delicate muscles in two. Blood sprayed her face. It coated her hair, dripped from her eye lashes and into her open mouth. She actually tasted her father's blood.

"Told you, my little whore. Told you, you would Kill for me."

The corpse was still on the floor, dead and fading from her dreams. Lori began to scream and did not stop, even after her body left the dream world. She was still screaming as she heard Freddy's laughter echo in her head, ringing like bells to the morning dawn.

x-x-x—x—x—x—x

Miles away, a young officer knocked on a door to a large white house in the heart of Wisconsin. He shivered from the chill in the air and waited eagerly. A silhouette formed behind the tainted glass as a lock slid back. The door opened to a middle-aged woman with red hair and bright eyes. "Can I help you?"

He smiled, recognizing the woman instantly to the article now in his pocket.

"Alice? Alice Johnson?"

Well, the secret is out. Sorry it took longer than expected, daughter had a birthday. Anyway, please review… Please please? It will keep the store alive!


	13. Kill to be Closer

**Sorry about the long delay, but life happened. College finals, broken ankle, same old, same old. Anyway, please read and review. **

**Chapter Twelve: Kill to be Closer**

_**You say I'm stuck somewhere back in between,  
My blurred memories.  
Some say I kicked myself right in the face,  
I'm not as I seem…**_

**Closer – Burn Season**

Waking up screaming had seemed to become a normality.

Lori felt the odd feeling of being slammed back into her body as she woke from the flesh and blood. When her eyes shot open, she noticed her room, her normal night clothes and above all no blood. No bloody face or hair or hands. But most of all no dead father.

Then other screams were heard. Sharp, horrified screams.

"Nurse! Nurse! There is nothing we can do now! Get a hold of yourself! Nurse!" came a harsh male voice.

"So much blood!" wailed another more intense female voice. The nurse. The nurse and the man who must have been the doctor were arguing over her father's body. Why was there blood? How would she explain that? Would they quarantine them, looking for a killer?

"It's over. He is gone," came another voice which was familiar to her. Nurse Sharon. At the sound of her voice Lori rose and made her way to the door, trying to push the pains in her body out of her mind. Once in the hallway, she could see the door to her father's room. As she moved toward it, she could see that the room was actually empty. Where was he?

Her questioned was answered with sobs back in her room. Confusion washed over her and then she realized the voices had been so clear and precise because they were coming from outside, not in.

Lori went to her window in her room and met a scene that will be burned in her mind forever….

Blood. Glass. Metal.

The sound of screams and sobs of not only the staff, but patients.

And her father…

"Must have been unstable…"

"Why on earth would he be working with the shelves to where they would tip and knock him right out the window?"

"You saw the room. The book shelves were knocked over and the largest one had blood on it where it had hit him. Not only that, the room was locked with his key, the only key. He must have been reaching for a book or something and lost his balance and grabbed the shelves, it make the only sense."

"I told him those shelves should have been against the wall, but he would never listen…"

Lori couldn't place the voices that were speaking down below, only the theories of how her father ended impaled on one of the metal gate posts in front of the hospital. His body must have taken flight from his study and slammed onto the metal, piercing his chest and his heart. Bits of glass glittered on the concrete around him, now covered in crimson from the pool that ebbed slowly. From above it resembled the deeply colored petals of the rose. It blossomed out from its center in uneven patterns and slowed to make the horrific design.

"Lori?" whispered a voice from behind her frozen form. She turned slowly, prying her eyes from the scene below. Her eyes met Wills.

"Lori?" he called again, as if worried she was in shock. He slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her toward his chest. The embrace caused a sob to rack her entire body and he held her closer. She screamed against his chest, her fists clenching at her sides, refusing to return the gesture of his comfort.

She did not deserve comfort, this was her fault. She HAD killed him. No matter how Freddy turned it so cleverly into an accident, she would always be to blame. It was her hand that had worn the blades. It was her hand that had plunged deep, cracking bones and lacerating muscles. Her fingers that had ripped her father apart, cradled in the arms of her demon master.

_**Told you, you would kill for me….**_

She began to beat against his strong chest with her tight fists. "Let me go! All my fault! Get away from me!"

He held her firm. "Don't blame yourself for this Lori. It was an accident. Just an accident! There was nothing you could have done."

"No!" she screeched, stomping his foot and twisting her body away. The shock of this quick movement caught him off balance enough to free herself from his grasp and run to the door. She could hear his moan of pain and movement behind her.

"Wait! Lori! Wait a second!"

She did not turn back; she wanted to run, to run away. This was her chance. Her path was clear. From the chaos rose a clear path to the outside and she pursued it eagerly. Within minutes she had made it down to the bottom floor and out the side door, the emergency alarms already going off from the previous patients who had ran out to see her father. The smell of trees and grass filled her senses and she knew she was free. She knew her father's work and wishes would continue even after his death and the only thing she thought of now was her baby. She would have to leave this place and leave Will for his own protection. But leaving Will would not be easy as he was now following her just a few yards behind. She dashed through the parking lot, between cars to the highway. It was still really early and the road was fairly empty. Without looking, she plunged onto the road, crossing it quickly to the trees on the other side.

"Lori! Stop! Think what this looks like! They will think this was planned out and we had something to do with it! We can't leave yet!"

"Get away from me!"

She felt a vice grab her middle, pulling her right off her feet. Will had caught her. He held her tightly, his breath coming in short exerted gasps. "Wait. A. Second. Don't. Be. Stupid."

They stayed that way for a long moment, catching their breaths. He gently placed her back to the ground and turned her to him, still holding her arms. Lori broke the silence.

"He will never leave me alone Will! I can't be with you! He controls me now and if I get too close to anyone else they will be killed. I have to obey him."

"You didn't kill your dad Lori. If Freddy killed him then that is all the more reason for us to stay together to protect our child and to destroy him once and for all. We can leave Westin Hills, that is fine. My friend knew this would happen and I have planned for this. He also found the girl we were looking for. You remember. Remember Alice? She will help us I am sure of it. She has beaten him before and she can help us do it again."

Lori shook her head wildly. "I can't Will, you go. Go now and meet with this Alice and your friend and protect yourself. I…I think I will go home. I admitted myself to Westin and was always able to leave when I wanted to. I will be safe at my house. I just can't go back."

Will then nodded. "You can't go back, that I understand. But you need to be with somebody Lori. You need to be able to talk with someone."

She decided a different approach. "Will, please. Please just…GO AWAY!"

She kneed him in the groin. Not expecting this, he immediately doubled over in pain, relinquishing her arms. Anguish at the pain she had caused him and the pain she would cause him in the future filled her thoughts as she turned and once again ran. Where to, she did not know. All she knew now was that as long as she was running, she was free. Maybe if there were no bodies around her, she could not kill them. Maybe….

0-0-0-0-0.0-.0-.0-.0-0.-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who are you?" asked the middle age women to Officer Rogers, her kind smile had vanished to be replaced with a look of alarm and fury.

"Pardon me but I am looking for someone who used to live in Springwood…"

"Stop! How the hell did you find me!" she demanded. This demand and change of mood caught him off guard. He was not ready for this and it startled him. He fumbled for the article in his folder, trying to compose himself. "Um…well…I found the location from this article in the local newspaper that I tied to an article from Springwood and the county. It took a long time but I have come a long way to talk to you. Please, it is a matter of life and death."

She glared at him intently, gesturing for him to hand over the folder and the research. He gave it to her and she flipped through it angrily, contempt marring every feature on her lovely face. A voice from behind her caught his attention. "Who is it mom?"

A young man that could have been sixteen or seventeen came down the hallway behind her. His dark hair and heavy lidded eyes gave him a sullen look, but the deep blue centers were piercing and full of wonder. They turned to alarm at his uniform and badge, making him look to his mom. She did not turn to him but moved her hand to stop him from coming closer.

"It's fine Jacob. This officer is just looking for someone. Go ahead and set the table for dinner. He will be leaving shortly."

Confused at her clipped words, the young man named Jacob shrugged and turned back to the door he came out of in the hallway, muttering something about nagging parents.

She turned back to him, pulling an ink pen from one of her pants pocket. Clicking the top she scribbled a phone number on the front of the folder and handed it back to him. He took it, glancing at the number. "Call this number in two hours. I will tell you where to meet me. I will talk to you only if you do this. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded and had the door slammed in his face. He stood there, irresolute. He really admired her courage to slam the door in a police officer's face to protect her family, but on the other hand he was also very irritated with this woman. Grinding his teeth audibly, he turned and got back into his car. Having no idea as to where to go or what to do for the next two hours, he turned the ignition and put the car in gear, backing out of the long drive out of the view of the house. Then he placed the car in park, blocking the end of the driveway. He may be patient, but he was not stupid. If she planned on making a run for it, he was not going to give her the opportunity. He turned off the motor and lights, leaving the interior clock on to watch the time and decided to make a phone call. He pulled out his cell, pressing the memory dial button to Westin Hills. The line was busy. This was unusual for this time of day and made him curious. He redialed it and again heard the busy tone. Closing the cell, he set it next to him in the passenger seat, looking at it intently.

_Why would the line be busy, _he thought to himself. _It's not like there is a high demand to talk to the patients or the staff. There could be an accident or emergency though. _

This thought made him anxious. He decided to try another person in his number list and dial his partner who was patrolling the stretch from Springwood to Westin Hills. Thankfully, this time it rang.

"Daniel, where the hell are you?" answered his partner Carl. He sounded very strained.

"Carl, what is going on?"

"Dr. Campbell out at Westin Hills is dead. He fell through his 3rd floor office window after a book case hit him. Landed right on the outside wall. It's a real mess. Not only that, but his daughter Lori saw the whole thing before running to the highway. Will Rollins went after her to calm her I am sure but neither has came back to the hospital. They are combing the grounds and the chief has all of us out on patrol. He has been trying to reach you."

"He doesn't have this number, just the cruiser phone and since I told him I was taking personal days and was not to be disturbed, don't see how he was going to reach me. I am surprised that you didn't give him this number."

Carl chuckled. "Plum forgot I even had it till the caller I.D. popped up. Back to my first question though, where the hell are you?"

"Wisconsin. Visiting a family member who is ill," Daniel lied quickly, thinking of a name of some distant cousin he knew that did live in Wisconsin.

"Humph. Didn't know you had family up there. Everything ok?"

"Sure. Just keeping them company for a day or two and heading back. Tell the chief I will be back a day earlier."

"Okay," replied Carl, alarmed. Daniel realized then he must have come across much stronger than he meant too.

He quickly apologized. "Sorry for being rude Carl, but my cousin has just been through a lot. And it's been a long trip up here."

"That's ok. I will keep you up to date on everything. You hurry back."

"Will do Carl, see you later."

The line went dead as Daniel set his phone down, his thoughts now on Will and Lori as he waited patiently in his car….

x-x-0-x-x-0x-x-x0-x0xx0

She ran until she could no longer feel her feet. Her body had plans of its own as she attempted to continue to run only to be brought to her knees on soft grass from exhaustion. She was so deep in the forest she could not hear anything.

Silence.

Silence except for the frantic pounding of her heart in her ears. She remained on the ground, sharp pains filling her lungs as she tried to catch her breath. One thing that was for certain; she had lost Will.

He seemed to not truly give up on catching her, even after she had hurt him. But she had lost him. Lost him for the final time.

"Goodbye Will," she muttered to herself between gasps, letting the tears fall anew. She had killed her father, ruined her life and now destroyed the relationship she had held a candle to for years. There was not much left now but her child now growing in her belly.

And the full bottle of Hypnocil she had stolen from the hospital…

Half a pill a day was the smallest workable dose a person could have, and that will have to work until Will and Daniel succeeded in taking out Freddy. They were so close to that now that they did not need her anymore. They could succeed. She had told Will enough about bringing Freddy out of the dream world that he could complete the task on his own. She would have only screwed it up anyway. Yes, this would work, it had to work.

She curled herself into a tight ball on the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs and sobbing silently, fighting the heaviness in her eyelids. Her body was so very tired, so exhausted that her eyes felt like lead. She fought the sleep, but the sleep came with open arms…

"Going somewhere?"

"Just leave me alone. I have done what you asked, now leave me be."

She could still smell the trees and the grass around her, but she knew he was there for the putrid smell of him marred the forest. And yet, why in the hell did his smell appeal to her now! Now in this final hour of her own sanity.

"Do you think if you run from everyone that I will not make you kill? Or that you can't kill? This will just make it much easier. So much easier that now you can't possibly be to blame for your not there. Yes, much, much easier to control…."

She heard him chuckle darkly and she released her limbs from the ball she held herself in and turned toward him, looking up at him from the ground.

"You say there's something that's wrong in my head, that I have kicked myself right in the face and it's all my own fault. You say I'm stuck somewhere in between, but it's because of you I am lost. I am lost in my own head. Now, all I have left is my baby and I have tried to erase what you have said, to turn away, but I can't."

He stared down at her, watching her get to her feet with the help of the large Oak that she had been lying against. She stood before him, face to face.

A viscous smile spread across his face. "Feeling a little conflicted, my obsessed little slut?"

She shook her head solemnly. "It's over Freddy. I am going to take the Hypnocil. The smallest dose I can to not hurt my baby. I am not going to give you anymore souls. I will live alone, and not hurt anyone anymore. I know Will can destroy you alone. He has a weapon that will destroy you completely. And I will no longer be your toy. I am going to turn away, run away from you. You will _**Never Fuck With Me Again**_…"

Instead of the pain and anger she feared that would come from this announcement, his smile seemed to grow into a superior mocking grin.

"It's never over Lori."

She glared back at him. "It is Freddy."

His movement was so swift that she could only gasp lightly. He pressed himself into her, backing her against the large tree, his lips pressed against her in a deadly kiss. Her body exploded with sensations as she the heat of his lips, his tongue now tracing against her teeth. Her body of its own accord returned the kiss just as frantic, allowing him access to her moist throat. He broke from her, looking into her eyes, the look of demand and power within him.

"Don't say that it's over, you can't live without me."

As if to prove his point, he traced his tongue down her cheek to her throat, nibbling the soft tender flesh. She felt her body tighten, fire burning in her every pore. Like a match to an open flame. She burned only for him.

_**Why fight it, **_her mind rationalized within her. _**Your boyfriend doesn't want you anymore, not after tonight. What's a few more lives if it means to have this feeling. You NEED this. You WANT this. And you will be able to protect your baby without the horrible medicine. He will never let anyone hurt his spawn. **_

How these thoughts made the most sense now. She really couldn't see a way to protest these thoughts, not now with his hand grasping her swollen breast, flicking the nipple.

Not now as their bodies melded together against the tree, her own hands grasping and pulling at his dirty sweater in desperation.

Just as suddenly as he had kissed her, he moved away, keeping her pinned to the tree but no longer against her aching body. Her body seem to scream in protest.

He laughed at the confused and dazed expression on her face, his eyes peering into her very being. "You want to be closer Lori? Do you want me?"

She chose her words wisely. "I don't want you. But….I…I…need you."

It was true. No lies there. She did not want him. How could someone truly want this monster? No, she needed him. She needed his fire, his strength, his power. He was so much more than what she was. If it meant to break her very own soul apart and give it to the devil himself, than that is what it would take.

He grinned at her, shaking his head. "Such a fucked up little slut. Never in my immortal life have I ever come across such a sadistic creature like you. You need me Lori? You need to be closer?"

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. "Yes…"

He leaned in toward her, still not touching her. "Kill to be Closer."

She whimpered, feeling the agony deep within her soul. So she had to kill again to have release. To feel this comfort, the only comfort to her body now. He continued. "Each one you give me Lori, I will give you something in return. Something you want more than anything. Something Will could never give you. Give me what I want, and you will be closer."

Silence.

He remained silent for a long minute, watching her intently as she shook violently. Battling with inside herself, she knew the result would be the same no matter what. There was no other option for her. He was her only way. She can't run away, can't turn away him.

He was everything.

"I will," she finally whispered to the night. "I will give you what you want."

And then he was everywhere, all around her.

His body once again flaming against hers.

His demonic laugh filling her ears as she felt them travel into the dream world for her next victim…

x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x

Well, a long awaited update. I have gotten a lot of ideas from the reviews and I think I am going to incorporate them into this. This is going to be a FUN ride! Well, please read and review. Now that I have more time I will be able to update more.


	14. You Belong to Me

**WARNING: This chapter contains both graphic death scenes and sexual content, you have been warned. I own nothing. This chapter is dedicated to my fan Marcie.**

**Chapter Thirteen: You Belong to Me**

_**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me…**_

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep…**_

** Snow White Queen – Evanescence**

Traveling through time and space, Freddy and Lori appeared in the halls of Springwood High. She had plummeted into the reality with him. His reality, his world; held tightly in his arms. She was so damaged that this embrace, though she knew it meant nothing to him, was a little comfort to her. Not that she would ever admit it. She opened her eyes and looked around, noticing the white walls and grey lockers. Signs about the prom and graduation were plastered in intervals along the hallway. She looked down and she was even wearing her own jean skirt and button down white blouse that she normally wore to school.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked nervously, trying to pull from his grasp. He released her and turned her around, his arm wrapped around her waist as he pressed her back against him. "We are here for your next gift to me. You are going to bring one of my children to me this time. Someone you remember. Someone from your past," he said jerking his head toward the lockers beside them.

She glanced over as a large poster sized picture of a dark haired girl plastered across three lockers. She knew her at once as one of the students at the school. One of the many girls who had stared at her like a freak the day that this all began. The day after Trey died…

She was begged her dad to let her go to school, to get out of the house and away from the memories of her nightmares of Freddy. Then she thought they were just dreams. She had left home and went to school, thoughts of Trey and her best friend Gibb in her mind. When she got there, of course everyone had heard of the incident. Everyone was watching her cross the grounds, staring at her with fear in their eyes.

Whispers behind her back.

It was still a while before first bell and she had decided to wait for Gibb and Kia to arrive, to have them with her during this time. She had been leaning on the school fence post when the girl in the picture had come up behind her, staring at her. Tiffany Gabel. Yes, she knew this girl, and all her snotty friends. She had always hated her, especially since she had teased her for years about her 'pretend boyfriend'. How she just made up Will just to avoid other guys. Tiffany had spread many a rumor about her over the years. That she was a lesbian, a skank, a whore just to name a few. She had saw her walking past and had turned, trying to avoid her accusing stares and any words she may have. It was then that Gibb and Kia came to her and held her closely, all of them reveling in the nights horrors. She had found about Blake, how he had been killed as well along with his dad. They had walked her into the school and met with Will and Mark where she heard the story of Freddy.

She could now hear Tiffany even now from behind them, walking away joining one of her ditzy friends. "Told you that Campbell chick was psycho. Some burnt guy chasing her in her dreams named Freddy? Jesus, that bitch will do anything for attention."

She had walked away laughing at her. Just like always. Just like she had most of her time at Springwood High. Oh how she had wished that she would just die.

Just fucking die…

The memory of this was interrupted as she felt Freddy release her completely, stepping toward the picture on the wall. He grabbed the picture and ripped it away. But where locker doors should have been, was now what looked like a large window looking into a dark bedroom with white carpet. She saw the large canopy bed in the middle, Tiffany asleep amongst the disgustingly pink blankets. The happy little princess.

Anger welled up inside Lori then, burning at the very heart of her. This girl that had taunted and tormented her for most of her school years. Every child had a bully, but this girl had taken just one step too far when it had come to Will.

Freddy turned, his clawed hand motioning her to step toward the window into the sleeping girl's room. "This bitch has been the bane of your existence for years. I have seen it. Seen inside the hate you hold for this little piggy. She belongs dead. Just like your father she thought you were crazy, not evening believing you about your precious Will."

Lori walked slowly toward him, staring at Tiffany, feeling that anger that had been there for her father's betrayal now flame anew. It was like a disease eating at her every pore, a parasite feeding on her brain. And yet, the thought of her dead was also terrifying. Another human life taken by the monster that beckoned her forward.

"She was not one of them that locked me up."

He grinned. "But she is one of them that didn't believe you. That tormented you and your friends. The bitch deserves it. You know that, even now, as you fight me. There's nowhere to run Lori, so let's just get it over with. She already knows the fear of me that you gave her. Now make it stronger. Give me what I want. Bring her to me."

She paused, still staring at the girl. Her mind was reeling. The wanting of this girl to suffer and die and the pain of her soul screaming to run, to do what was right and save this girl's life. To not allow anymore death. Tiffany was innocent.

_**Innocent? **_her mind screamed at her. _**There is nothing innocent about this bitch. **_

Lori felt her body began to shake, fear and hatred in a fierce battle within her. She turned her attention to him, still fighting. "I can't believe you'd ask these things of me. I can't just pull some girl in and kill her. She had no part of this. She is…."

But as she looked at Freddy leaning against the lockers, a smug smile across his face, she could not even finish that sentence. **Tiffany wasn't innocent**…

Another memory invading her thoughts like a knife. Tiffany walking into the girl's bathroom while Lori was in there, talking with Kia before their second class and before Will had arrived. As Tiffany entered with her two other friends, she had glared at Lori.

"Well, guess this one is occupied girls. Didn't know there were storing the trash in the girls rooms these days."

Kia glared back at the group. "Go the fuck away Tiffany. She has been through enough."

Tiffany shrugged, turning her back on them. "Too bad it wasn't you that died Lori. That might have been something to actually talk about. Maybe you should just commit suicide like that dork Blake and get it over with."

She flipped her hair and walked out, laughing hysterically with her friends….

_**She had wished for your death. She had even wished it had been you that had committed suicide. What kind of innocence is that?**_

Her mind was winning over her fear. The hatred was taking control. Taking over.

"Don't scream anymore. Don't look back. Just give her to me. Let me kill her for you."

It was resolved.

It was over.

She closed her eyes in defeat and let the power fill her once again. She imagined thousand of fibers pulling at that image, pulling at Tiffany who now tossed and turned in her bed. She could hear her breathing like before, her heart beating faster as she was being pulled into Freddy's realm of nightmare. She opened her eyes and saw the bed now empty, the room silent and still. The noise now came from the classroom down the hall from her, the Social Studies room. She also noticed that Freddy was no longer by her side. Spinning around, she looked up and down the hall for him. Nothing.

"Who the hell are you?" came the high pitched voice of Tiffany from the classroom. This caught Lori in a pang of fear and she ran to the room, ran to see what was going on. She ripped open the door and was greeted by a scene of terror.

Freddy was scraping his blades across the chalkboard on the wall, the high pitched squeals of the blades making the young girl confined to the desk at the back of the room cringe and scream. He stalked slowly toward his prey, taking each moment of her screams and fears in like a drug, savoring the taste and pleasure. Lori could almost feel the anticipation gleaming in his eyes. She was frozen at the door, unable to move yet unable to look away.

"You have been a bad little piggy Tiffany. Such a bad student."

Tiffany jerked at the chair and desk she seemed to be stuck to, desperately trying to escape. She noticed Lori then for the first time. Confusion and shock filled her terrified face.

"You! Help me Lori! This freak is trying to kill me!"

"Oh, but Lori was the one who brought you here. She was the one that put you in detention!" he jeered, laughing at the trembling girl. Tiffany now stared at Lori with wild eyes. In that moment, as Lori looked into the eyes of the girl trapped in the desk, she could feel only hate. Every cruel and evil think Tiffany ever did began to come to the surface.

"Don't let him kill me Lori! God damn it, you stupid bitch, help me!"

Lori could only stare. Stare in the eyes of disgust.

"I can't save your life," she finally spoke, her eyes narrowing on the girl, focused only on her as she let the anger break free. "There is nothing I want more than your torment."

That was all he needed. That same release of anger, of pure evil. Lori watched this time without fear as he stalked toward his victim. Watched as he gripped her hair and lifted her from the desk, throwing her across the room against the chalkboard. Watched as Tiffany hit the wall with a sickening crack, her arm bent at an odd angle on the ground.

Tiffany wailed in agony on the floor, holding her arm close to her as the bone jutted from the muscle, splintered,

"Students raise their hands to speak!" he called at to her mockingly, flicking his claws at her. As he did this, the lifeless arm she now cradle was forcibly raise over her head , pulling the muscles and tendons taunt only to be lacerated by the splinters of broken bone and cartridge. Her pain radiated back to Lori, causing her own muscles to ache. He heart still ached to stop this, to make this torture end, but the pain of this girls torment raged more and the torture continued.

Freddy took his time with her. As he left her there to hang, her arm so high that it lifted her off her toes, he walked at the agonizingly slow pace he always did for his children. He flicked his blades again, his power now pulling up the other arm above her head, pulling it so tight that her collar bone snapped within her. He heard the bone splinter in two, causing more screams to escape her young throat. Music to his ears.

"No! Please! Please leave me alone!" she was able to say, able to gasp out to him in a final plea. The invisible power to manipulate the body now turned her around, slamming her chest and face against the chalkboard, breaking the bridge of her nose. An improvement to her face, he thought to himself. Blood now gushed from her face, entering her mouth as she wailed, turning once again to face them, her back against the chalkboard and her arms pinned high.

"Since you spoke out of turn Tiffany, I think you should write lines on the board. What do you think Lori?"

Lori saw him turn toward her, a grin across his face. He was close to Tiffany now, within reach of her back. Lori could only stare at him, unable to speak. If she unlocked her teeth now, she would not be able to go through with this. Not able to take anymore.

"Lori! Please help me! Don't let him kill me! Please!"

Freddy laughed maniacally and turned back to Tiffany. "Time for detention, piggy. We shall write 'I will not cry in class.' Let's see if we can't get the message to…SINK IN!"

His index claw, like a pen, began to slash the letters deep into her arm left. Each gash dripped crimson, the skin and muscle shredding under his claws. He spelled out the words, each cut going deeper and deeper into her flesh.

I… …W….I….L…L… N…O…T…

He was at the end of her left arm and moved straight across to her right arm, pulling a splinter of the bone out of her arm to be out of his way.

C….R…..Y… I….N….. C….L….A….S….S…

He ended at her right wrist, the blood now pouring freely where he had cut into her wrist.

Lori was still motionless. Tiffany's screams were now burned in her mind, in her tainted soul. But so was her hatred of this girl.

How could both even exist at the same time? Hate and Sorrow?

She heard a rip as he tore the girls shirt away, exposing her bra and stomach. His blades began their same pattern once again across her breasts, blood splattering the wall, Tiffany's tortured face and the floor.

Slash…. Slash…

I…. W…I…..L….L…..

Lori ran forward, grabbing his bladed hand within her own. She plunged forward, forcing his claws straight into the girls screaming chest, silencing her for the final time. Blood poured from her open mouth now set in the silent scream.

Freddy was so taken aback but the sudden movement he had not even stopped her, nor tried to pull his hand away. His head turned from his victim to look at the woman now using his own hand as her weapon.

Their eyes met.

His burning with joy of the kill.

Hers burning with hatred and confusion.

"She's had enough. The message has sunk in," was all Lori could rationally say as she realized yet again she had been the one to wield the blade that had taken her life. She even buried it in just a little bit deeper into the corpse. For that what the girl was now. The lights in her eyes were gone, her chest still, her muscles no longer tense. She was gone from this world and the real world. Gone forever.

After what seemed like hours, Lori released his hand, pulling her own hands back to see the blood that now covered them.

Tiffany's blood on her hands. Yet, for just a moment, this actually elated her, made her feel powerful. The thought that the bitch was finally dead no longer made her wince. What was happening to her?

He also released his claws from the corpse, wiping the blades along the tattered remains of her clothes. He turned and faced Lori, his normal hand gripping her chin to force her to look up at him. "Soon Lori. Soon I know you'll see you are just like me…."

Her soul ripped apart. His words penetrated her very being.

"I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides. I can't go on like this. I can't be split in two like this. I could not watch her suffer any longer, but now I can't….can't…"

She was silenced by his lips, his right arm on her waist, pulling her into him. She tasted the girl's blood on his lips as he entered her mouth, his tongue delving slowly. And she reacted inevitably just as before. Match to an open flame. She was on fire in an instant, her thoughts of sanity and of morality clouded by his powerful lips.

Her hands of their own accord now moved, wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands now grabbed both her legs and lifted her up, holding her to him as he moved setting her on the large teaches desk in the middle of the room. He broke away from her, looking down at her gasping from the kiss. She was covered in the blood of the corpse that now had vanished from the dream world, tiny speckles glittering on her cheeks, her breasts, her arms. It spotted her tight white blouse.

He had never seen anything so tempting to him. This bitch would be so much fun to turn. To make into someone just as sick and twisted as him. And she was almost there. Nothing ever turned him on more than blood and death. He had always found it to be the highest point of pleasure for him. And when you could kill and taste the flesh at the same time?

"Not here," she whimpered. "Not after that."

A sadistic smile crossed his lips as he grasped her hips, pulling her bottom to the very edge of the desk. She was sitting on the edge, her legs dangling on each side of him. He grabbed the collar of her blouse and tore it half, exposing a soft lacy bra. She did not try to cover herself, but only gripped the desk harder. He then reached under her skirt and tore away more fabric, exposing her to the open air making her gasp.

"Lean back, my little slut," he ordered softly, sadistic lust coating every word. Lori gazed into his eyes, and she obeyed. She closed her own eyes and slowly leaned back until she was lying on the desk.

"You want me Lori?"

She did not answer. She refused to tell him she wanted him. She DID NOT!

Slash of metal against her thigh, droplets of blood forming….

The pain was burning, causing her to scream out. "No! I need you! I can't help what I need!"

He chuckled, his breath on her thigh above the thin cut. She stiffened as she felt the demon's tongue lick away the tiny droplets of crimson. The sensations in her body were reeling, her hips undulating slowly up to meet him. Her skin was on fire, her breasts aching and stretching against the confines of her bra. His tongue traced down further, circling her inner thigh, across the smooth shaven flesh until…

"No!" she gasped, her body quaking. The long snake extended from his mouth and plunged deep with her body, tasting the sweetness of her need. He gripped her hips tightly as she tried to back away from the edge of the desk, pulling her closer to him. All she could do was grip the desk as spasms wracked her body from the invasion. He was all the way inside her now, filling her as completely as before. Her hips rocked, bucking again his mouth in time with his thrusts, her legs now spread even further. Her body was tightening, like the drawstring of a bow she was arching off the desk, her body preparing for the shattering release.

Only it did not come…

The snake that was his tongue retracted back into his mouth, licking his lips. He released her legs and leaned up and over her on the desk, his face near hers.

"You won't have that until you tell me you want me. Remember that bitch. I decide when you get yours."

She stared at him in shock, her whole body screaming and protesting against her heart. It demanded that she would say it. Demanded for what it had killed for, for what it needed to live.

Again, the soul was stronger than the physical need. She glared back at him, even in this vulnerable position. "NEVER!"

He flicked his bladed in front of her face, his index blade tracing along the contours of her chest down to her navel as he spoke. "Such a fighter. I like that in my new toy. We will see about that during your next kill."

"Never," she repeated, as if trying to convince herself.

"After all," he said as he traced his blade to her stomach his faces just inches from her navel, _**"You Belong to Me."**_

She woke up as the demon brushed his lips against the small bump that had not been there before.

Brushed his lips over his precious spawn…..

**X0x-x0x-x0-x0x**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! More to come! Jason returns in the next chapter.


	15. Bodies

**Thanks for the Reviews~ **** It keeps this going. Warning: This chapter contains extreme amounts of violence and gore and Jason: You have been warned.**

UPDATE: I have a lot of IM's about if I was to go back to the first chapters and would pick a song to listen to for that chapter, what would they be? Well, I have updated them with it so you might to go check them out. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: Bodies**

_**Skin against skin, blood and bone.**_

_**You're all by yourself, but you're not alone.**_

_**You wanted in, now you're here.**_

_**Driven by Hate, consumed by Fear.**_

_**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor.**_

**Bodies – Drowning Pool**

The hours had passed slowly for Officer Daniel sitting in his police cruiser. He had patiently waited the length of time at the end of the woman's long drive, staring at each minute in the illuminated dashboard. There had been no movement during the two hours, no frantic leaving or trying to run. All had been quiet.

He had placed a few phone calls; one to Will that had last just a few minutes but had his mind racing. He recollected it now an hour later with amazing detail….

"Will?" He heard heavy breathing on the other end of the line, but no answer.

"Will, is that you?"

Finally, he got an answer. "Sorry. I. Have. Been running," he responded in short gasps.

"Will, where the Hell are you?"

More short gasps. "I have been after Lori. Been chasing her ever since her dad died. Did you know about that?"

"Yeah, I was told. And I was told just how he died. Now, let me ask you a question. Do you think it was Freddy?"

A pause on the line as he heard his breath even out. "Lori seems to think so. I would not put it past him, to fuck with her even more. I mean, I hated the guy, but no one deserved to be flung out a window and speared through with a metal rod like some obscene shish kabob in front of your daughter!"

Daniel winced at the morbid analogy. He had already known the details but this brutally accurate picture was burned in his mind's eye. He shivered as Will continued. "And now she is so hysterical that she punched me and ran blindly into the forest. I have to find her quickly. She said she was heading to her house, but now I have lost her and have no idea where to go next."

"The woods outside of Westin Hills?"

"Yeah, why?" Will asked, curious. Daniel had gotten a text just minutes before he called Will that had said the last sighting of Jason Voorhees was in the outskirts of that very forest!

"Jason is in there! The last sighting of him was just a few miles from there! You need to get out of there! If she ran in just past the highway, there are already officers combing the forest on the manhunt. I am sure they will find her. I think you need to head back to Westin Hills."

Will was silent for a long moment. "I can't just leave her in there!"

"If she is there, they will find her," Daniel assured him.

"I will go back, but I am going to get her father's car and search for her that way. She had a spare set of keys to it she gave me."

"Will…." Daniel began to plead again but Will cut him off.

"Just get Alice on our side that is job now. I will take care of this. Hurry back!"

Dead silence on the line….

Daniel had thrown his phone on his car seat after that call, completely pissed at Will's compulsive and ridiculous decisions. Hadn't he always been able to protect him before? He would have told him that his next call was to his friend Carl to put out a search part for Lori, which he did. But now he couldn't get a hold of Will. So now, all he could do was wait for Alice and their meeting.

Suddenly, there was movement in the garage connected to the small house. The light clicked on and off, followed by the slamming a car door. He watched the car come to life and the brake lights illuminate the darkness.

He fumbled for his phone as the clock turned the hour and he dialed the scribbled number frantically. She answered on the first ring. "I know you are down at the end of the drive. Pull out and meet me down the road at the small cemetery on the right. You will see a sign that says Richmond Cemetery. I am one of the caretakers that watch over the grounds and the other is out of town so no one will interrupt us. I will talk to you there."

Daniel heard the call end and looked up to see her already pulled out of the garage and turning to go down the driveway. He turned his engine over and pulled out to the highway, turning on his headlights on the dark stretch and slamming the car into gear. Gravel flew as he sped along, looking for the road with the sign. It only took two minutes and the sign was small, but he found it and turned down the narrow dirt road. Large moss covered head stones soon greeted him as he drove through the plots, looking for the end. A small space that looked like a makeshift parking lot came into view that was the end of the road. He put his car in park just as a bright pair of headlights round the bend. She put the car in park and killed the engine, running toward his car and turning the handle of the passenger side door. He clicked the lock and she jumped in.

"Thank you for waiting officer. I am glad you respected my privacy."

Daniel nodded, waiting for her to continue. Her face was only illuminated by the dim light of his dash board, but he could tell her face was full of anxiety.

She grabbed up the folder in his seat and pulled out the articles. "Now, please tell me why you came all this way looking for me? I have spent a lot of time and effort to change my life and my son's life to get away from the town of Springwood. I have no more ties to anyone who is there now so it can't be about some reunion or something. Everyone I knew in my time is either dead or locked in a mental hospital."

"Westin Hills?" he interjected, spurred by her last comment.

She stopped, taken aback. "Yes, why?"

"Because the person that needs your help is there. It just caught me off guard that you said someone you know is there."

She tensed, her fists clenching and unclenching. "Yes, my….my father. He lost his mind completely as he got older. He couldn't sleep and after losing my mother and my brother. And well, after I left…."

He saw her face slacken, pain etched now in every line. "Why did you leave?"

A tear fell from her eye as she looked at him defiantly. "To protect my Jacob. He is all I have left in this world to fight for after my boyfriend was killed by a murderer. The same murderer that took away my friends and my brother. I did not want him to live in a town tainted by some sadistic killer and grow up with those memories. My dad didn't want to leave, had begged me not to leave. But I just couldn't do it anymore, so I left and took Jacob with me. Just one month after I left my dad admitted himself to Westin. That was over fourteen years ago."

"So you haven't been back in over fourteen years?"

She nodded, "Jacob was little over two years old when I finally had enough money to leave on my own. He doesn't remember it, thank goodness. Hmm. So much like Dan…"

Daniel cocked his had to one side. "Who?"

"His father, Dan. Well, Daniel, like you. God, I miss him so much. He was mur…killed by a semi truck. Fell asleep at the wheel. I was working at a Diner at the time and walked out to the mess just down the road." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and became instantly frigid like stone.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she screamed, glaring at him. Her mood swings made him wonder just really how sane she was. But, she had been direct with him. Now it was his turn.

"Freddy Krueger," he retorted back, eyes locked on her face waiting for her reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. Her face melted into a mask of fear. Of ancients memories and demons that licked at her sanity threads. Of years of trauma and blood and pain. Yes, that name touched her in a way that no other indecent and putrid thing could. Her eyes widened and her skin paled, even in the dim light.

"He's back?"

Daniel closed his own eyes now, a small sense of relief at these words. She did not deny it. He looked at her once again and nodded.

She shattered then, the strength ebbing away. He could see not all scars like the one that blemished Lori Campbell's face were visible. Alice's scars were very deep…

"I knew. I knew he would find a way back. Even after I stopped dreaming. Even after Jacob and I both stopped dreaming…"

"Hypnocil?"

"Each and every day since he was old enough to take it. Both of us have taken it so that monster could not use us as his gate. I…I beat him at his game with the powers bestowed upon me by my dead friends. I was the Dream Master. I could bring others into my dreams and take the powers of those he murdered to stop him the last time. Then he tried to use my son's dreams when he was inside me. He tried to make Jacob like him in my very womb! I finally stopped him at last and ran. I knew it wasn't over. But I had hoped. I had prayed…." She could no longer talk, the pain and fear overtaking her. Daniel reached across the seat and placed his hand on her shoulder, consoling her.

"I am sorry I had to do this, bring all this up. But Alice, I need your help. Yes, he is back and he used something much more sinister to get out. He used another monster, Jason Voorhees. He was a killer about three decades ago that has been brought back to bring the fear back to Springwood. And it's working. Jason is killing here and he has been breaking into the dreams of more people. He even raped and terrorized an innocent girl. We had to make it look like Jason had done it to keep her from being locked up. Though she admitted herself anyway to take Hypnocil and be closer to her boyfriend. And now, on top of everything he did to her, he now has butchered her father, one of the doctors there at the hospital. I need to stop him Alice. And I need your help."

She shook her head as if to clear it, looking up at him. "Did…..did you just say…Freddy…raped? And she….lived?"

He nodded pulling a picture from the back of the file. It was of Lori. He presented it to her, pointing at her scarred face. "This was taken just a few weeks ago. He gave her that scar."

She looked at the picture of the girl like it was something she had never seen before. Her very face now contorted with confusion and alarm. "It can't be. He never lets them live."

"Huh?"

She shook the picture now at him. "She shouldn't be alive! You don't understand! He NEVER lets them live! Especially the children he…plays with. No girl he has taken as ever woken up. The only one he ever let live was me and that was because he was using me and then Jacob. Trying to make Jacob his dream child. To live through him and his dreams. She should be dead!"

Daniel smiled. "Well, her boyfriend saved her. He woke her up before he could finish the job. He took her to the hospital and she was protected there. That is until Freddy got to her father."

She now looked even more alarmed. "Did he come back for her?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, he visited her dreams one more time before we gave her Hypnocil. She survived then too of course, thanks to Will. Why?"

"So she hasn't dreamed since then?"

"No, but that is why we need to speed this up. We are running out of time to help her. I need you to help me pull him out of the dream world before he finishes her and anyone else. He can be killed I think by Jason. He brought Jason out and I think Jason is the only one that can really kill him. Not to mention we can get rid of Jason at the same time. Lori tried to do that, but she wasn't strong enough. I think you can be. You will be saving not only her life, but countless others."

She looked down at the picture in her hands of the beautiful blond woman. "Why are we running out of time for her? What is so special about her?"

He sighed. "Her boyfriend and she are expecting a child. They have to wing her off the Hypnocil to make sure the baby will be okay. If we don't end this in the next week, he will be able to get her again. And I sure he will finish the job. "

She was frozen again. "What did you say?"

"They are ending her Hypnocil dose by…"

"No," she stopped him short, "did you say….she is pregnant?"

"Yeah."

She started to shake violently. Daniel grabbed her shoulders, trying to calm her. "What is it Alice? What did I say?"

"He has done it. He said my son was the key. But it wasn't my son. Just a life. An innocent life. A dream child."

He now looked at her with confusion. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

She looked dead at him. "The child is Freddy's. He is the father. And he will be invincible."

And then there was silence in the cruiser sitting at the end of the old cemetery road…..

*-*-*-9*-*-*

Will had cut back quickly through the forest to the edge of Westin Hills. He came into the clearing to see the ambulance that had arrived for Lori's father now gone but several Crime Scene vehicles were still cleaning up the scene. He noticed multiple police cars as well empty. They were all in the forest, just like Daniel said. He looked across the street and noticed the staff escorting the patients back into the buildings. With stealth, he darted across the road into the crowd. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to just walk back in with the crowd.

It would have been that easy. It actually became easier to be unknown in the crowd when the screams started…..

Screams from the farthest points of the forest…

Blood-curdling screams that burned in Will's ears….

The mass of people trying to get into the building turned in unison to the noise. A lone officer was running from the forest toward them, his hands covered in blood. "GET THEM IN! CALL FOR BACKUP! HE KILLED THEM! KILLED THEM ALL!"

The frantic words came to an abrupt stop as his body staggered mid-step. His silhouette against the moonlight looked oddly misshapen, like something was protruding from his stomach. Will recognized the shape just as the people around him began to scatter, trampling on one another to get into the building.

A machete had soared and impaled the officer completely, the handle just visible from the middle of his back. He slumped to his knees, still staring wordlessly at the long blade in his chest. He fell forward, his blood now pooling around him.

Will then saw him. The second nightmare. Jason Voorhees.

His inhuman form stalked toward the corpse on the ground and with the strength of ten men, pulled machete free from the body. He turned toward the crowd. Toward Will.

"RUN!" Will screamed to the people around him. And like sheep, they scattered. Another officer was making his way toward Jason, his gun drawn on him. Shot flared in the night as he took aim at the giant walking toward him with a machete raised. One bullet pierced Jason's arm, the other in his leg. Common shots that would have brought any normal man down. They did not in this case. The officer took aim again and this time hit him in the chest. The monster was now just feet from him. This time his shots were more frantic. He finished an entire round into Jason with no results before Jason was upon him.

"NO!" the officer said stupidly, as if this would halt Jason. The machete sliced through him like butter, his abdomen opening to reveal flesh and delicate organs that spilled out of the cavity. The body fell back, the arms cradled against the middle trying to keep the contents within it. It was lifeless within seconds.

Jason turned from the pile of flesh on the ground and looked toward the building. He breathed deeply, the anger and hate driving him on. They will all suffer. It was his mission. Especially the man with the claws. He had tainted his mother. Bad children. They would join the other four bodies in the forest. Their limbs detached from their bodies, their blood splattered on the trees and grass. He had killed ever officer that had been searching. One he even grabbed by the back of his neck and with brute force had shattered every vertebrae in his back. Another had met his blade at least five or six times before the life drained from his eyes. The bloody mass was now unrecognizable, his jaw and part of his face had been ripped from his skull. That part must have traveled some feet from the velocity of the strike.

He moved forward, more bad children actually running toward his direction. One was female he realized from the long hair fanning behind her. She tripped over the loose gravel and he pounced, stalking quickly over to her flailing form trying desperately to get away. One swift slash from his blade and the girl's golden hair spun in a complete circle in the air. It shimmered and spun like a windmill as the head fell up and almost gracefully down to the ground feet from its body. The trunk now clenched and spasmed, the muscles flexing still as if trying to perform the last commands its decapitated brain had instructed. They slowly stilled, now only twitching as blood gushed from the opening in her exposed neck.

Will could only scream from this sight. He had been pushing many of the patients into the building as he could, trying to stop them from trampling one another in their panic. Others that did not listen were running in all directions, some to the back of the building where a tall electric fence met them. Will had been distracted slightly from trying to get the others inside by the sound of screams as they feebly attempted to climb the fence. The screams stopped abruptly and Will turned, no longer seeing Jason.

Jason had made his way to the back of the building…

"HURRY UP! GET IN AND LOCK THE DOORS!" he ordered at the crowd, trying to get the doctors and nurses to listen to him for they still were running on the grounds trying to contain the patient riot. Stunners were being executed on the patients that were making a break for the road, their forms falling as they were hit. Large male guards where lifting them up back to the hospital, crossing the grounds in few strides to get them to safety.

More screams were coming from the back now. Will left the crowd now almost completely in the building and sprinted to the back, trying to find the monster. He had a plan to get him out of here and possible away from the place for a while till Daniel got back.

Will past the edge of the building to the back and stopped in his tracks. He saw the monster, a trail of blood and bodies along the edges of the fence. It seemed one of the patients had been so close to the fence that when his body was slashed open, his back had been pressed into the electric fence and was now attached to it by the metal in his flesh. The body hung there suspended by the fence lifelessly. Will saw it was also missing an arm. His own body cringed and his stomach turned. Violent spasms ripped through him as he fought the urge to vomit. At least three, maybe four people since the parts were so scattered into twisted, tortured pieces. Four more people dead. He now heard a new scream to his right.

A doctor and what looked like a much younger girl, about the same age as Will. The doctor was hitting Jason with what looked like a crow bar. With one quick movement, Will witnessed Jason crack the bones in the arm holding the crow bar and rip the limb from the doctor's body. Blood sprayed out and over the fence, showering the young girl as she back into the corner near the fence, screaming wildly. Jason took the crow bar from the dying hand and turned back to the doctor now crumpled on the ground holding pressure against the bloody stump. He did not even notice the first blow of the crow bar before it made contact with his skull. With a echoing crunch, the two sharp points sank deep into his skull, cracking the bones, piercing into his brain. His eyes rolled up into his head and his mouth slackened, the metal claw digging even further. Jason released the crow bar and picked up the corpse by the ankle, lifting him into the air as if he was a rag doll. He tossed the body aside, the crow bar becoming dislodged as it crash against the other wall of a small shed.

Jason was stalking slowly to the young girl, her terrified form pressed against the wall where the fence and the building connected. She was cornered.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" she cried hysterically, pressing herself even further against the cold brick. Jason raised his machete, feet from the girl.

"HEY! ASSHOLE!"

Jason had been moving toward the bad girl ready to destroy her when he heard a voice from behind him. Realization overcame Jason as he saw another body moving closer to him. A bad teenager. Like the ones that drowned him. This one he had seen before. He had been at his home, he had been one of them that had hurt him. He must die!

"JASON!" he called out to him. "IT'S ME YOU WANT! COME AND GET ME!"

He watched the boy run away from the building, toward the woods.

Jason raised his machete, stalking behind him with rage in his eyes…

Xixixixoxoxo

**Well, more Jason to come! Also, I have a request from my avid readers. If you think you may have a song that might fit the following chapters, I would love your suggestions! **

**Chapter Five and Chapter Seven**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Coming Undone

**Chapter Fifteen: Coming Undone**

_**Keep holding on, when my brain's ticking like a bomb,**_

_**Guess the black thoughts have come back again to get me.**_

_**Choke, choke again, I find my demons were my friends,**_

_**Getting me in the end, they're out to get me.**_

_**I am trying to hold it to together, torn apart.**_

_**Deliver it to my heart, Please strike, be deliberate. **_

_**I'm coming Undone…..**_

**Coming Undone – Korn**

Will ran for his life. He knew he was much quicker than Jason but didn't want to be in throwing range of his machete. He ran hard and fast into the woods, running directly to the place he knew would give him time. A steep ledge of rock overlooking the river that ran through a ravine all the way to the next county. It was very fast and the current could sweep anything away.

If he could just get to the ledge…

He heard footsteps in the distance, he was gaining ground. But then something else broke the air. Gun shots!

Turning away from the path to the river, Will fumbled for the flashlight that he had grabbed earlier off the ground and pointed it toward the shots, looking for the source. He saw at least two other flash light beams coming from the west. He hurried toward them, hoping to make it in time to save whoever Jason was now after.

"Stay back you asshole!" came from the woods. Will ran into a clearing to see two more officers, guns drawn on the massive outline of Jason stalking toward them. He had the machete in his hand raised above his head. More shots blazed in the night, piercing Jason that was not halted in his progress toward his next victims. Will darted out into the clearing, taunting the giant.

"Come on you chicken shit! Come after me! JASON! Come get me you fucker!"

This slowed Jason's advance. He came to a stop and turned toward Will's voice. Will looked toward to the two officers. "RUN! Get out of here!"

The first officer, who was the younger of the two, ignored Will and advance on Jason, what look like a Taser gun in his hand.

"NO!" Will protested at him, but it was too late. The young man released the trigger and the gun shot the two dart-like electrodes into the middle of Jason's left arm. The sound of the voltage now pulsing in the monster's body could be heard around the clearing. Jason's muscles twitched as he lost his focus on Will and turned toward the young man. Anger filled him as he reached up and ripped the electrodes out of his flesh, tossing them to the ground.

It was like watching it in slow motion.

Will saw the blade point toward the officer and the handle leave the large hand in one fluid movement. It sailed with precise accuracy to its target; the officer's neck. It pierced the jugular, slicing into the muscle and severing the spinal cord completely, exiting out the back. The man involuntarily grasped the handle now under his chin, inaudible gurgling sounds erupting from his mouth with a gush of crimson. His eyes, still layered in shock, slowly closed as he fell to his knees, then falling back onto the end of the blade at such an odd angle that it sliced completely through the remaining flesh and tendons on the right side, opening the bloody stump further. His head tipped onto the ground, attached only by a few strands of muscle and skin. The other officer actually listened to Will upon this sight and ran. Of course running away screaming was not the most courageous way to save one's life, but it worked. Jason stalked over to the corpse and removed the machete, gripping it tightly as he faced Will.

"That's right," Will said under his breath. "Come and get me you stupid fuck."

Jason was ready for this bad child. He was the one that hurt him at his home. He was the one that eluded him. Maybe he also worked with the man with the claws? This thought enraged him even further and he moved quickly toward him.

And the chase began again. Will kept distance between them, surprised on how fast Jason moved. He was much faster than the monster, but he needed to stay out of throwing distance of that machete. He darted through the trees, trying desperately to find the tiny path again. He had gone so far off course that he was worried his plan would fail.

A break in the woods. Cut away branches and grass.

The path to the overlook.

He huffed a sigh of relief just as Jason broke onto the path fifty feet away. Will turned and faced him, about 10 feet from the bushes that concealed the drop off.

"Come on you asshole" he cursed under his breath, "Come and get me."

Jason paused now about twenty feet away, starting down his prey. He would kill this bad one slowly. He took a deep breath and raised the bloody machete high, charging forward.

Fifteen feet…..

Ten Feet…

Nine…

Will did not falter, staying as still as possible with this charging bull of a man coming at him. He was mere feet from him when he sprang into action. He dodged to the right as Jason swung the blade forward, cutting empty air. He was off balance for precious seconds but it was enough time for Will to kick his leg out and trip Jason forward.

The forward momentum plummeted him on and over the overlook, falling through the air and onto a wooded slope. His body collided with trees and shrubs as he rolled down to the river. Will watched with a satisfying smile as Jason plunged deep into the murky waters. Will now wondered if he would be screaming. He knew Jason died by water and this had to be like a watery grave for the monster. Like Will had predicted, the current overtook him and Jason was tossed this way and that in rapids. His head came up in the water just as he was lost from view of the overlook. Will sighed, relief filling his every pore. He moved slowly back from the overlook, turning and running back through the woods. As he ran, he hoped to get back in time for the backup to arrive and maybe get some news on the search for Lori.

It took him twice as long as before, but finally, he came to the boundary of Westin Hills. More vehicles had arrived and at least ten more were flying into the gates to the parking lot. He made his way onto the grounds, looking for someone.

"THERE HE IS!" he heard someone say to his left. He turned and saw the other officer that had been in the forest with Jason. He was pointing at him along with six or seven officers surrounding him. "He led the killer away from me and into the woods. He tried to warn us but Kevin didn't listen and he…"

The shaken officer looked gratefully at Will, his eyes focusing on him. Will nodded in reconignition as one of the other officers started toward him. Will walked toward him but was overtaken by a short, slim figure that ran into his arms. He automatically thought this to be Lori without really looking properly and opened his arms to greet the woman.

"Thank you Will!" came an unfamiliar voice in his arms. He now looked down to see the girl he had saved from Jason holding him tightly, tears streaming her cheeks.

"Ah…your…welcome. I didn't catch your name?"

She sobbed harder. "It's Mandy. How can I ever repay you?"

He smiled, trying to pry himself from her grasp as gently as possible. "Just keep yourself safe next time."

She moved her face up to his and before he could protest, her lips met his. He knew it was the panic and stress of the situation had brought this on, and he waited patiently for her to move away. He did not want to hurt the poor little girl's feelings, especially in this state.

"Will!"

X0x0x-x0x0x-x0x0

Lori woke up against the trunk of a large tree. Shaking her head slightly, she looked around frantically expecting Freddy to be there. He had been right there, kissing her stomach. No, kissing a bump. A baby bump?

Her hands moved to her stomach.

"NO!" she shrieked, feeling the evidence for herself. It was not possible! She was only a few weeks along! How could she be this pregnant, this soon?

She had read the books the nurse had given her while she waited in her solitude for her father to go to sleep. Had seen the diagrams of when she should start to show, between three to five months. This was far too soon.

"What is happening to me?" she whimpered to the night as she felt the tight contours of the little bump between her hips. It would have to be at least three months now for this to show. It was just impossible. What had he done to her? What had he put inside her? What had he implanted in her womb?

"LORI!"

Someone was calling her name in the distance. She froze, waiting. She saws lights darting around in the distance. Flashlights….

They were looking for her…

After the last kill, did it really matter if they found her? Did it really matter if they took her back? Did it really matter?

Yes, it did.

She needed to keep away from Will.

However, she did not get the chance to run again.

Hands wrapped themselves around her as she turned to run from the lights. Strong, powerful arms enclosed around her, holding her.

"Bret! I found her! She is okay!"

Lori remained silent and unmoving in the arms of a large man with red vibrant hair. He shifted her position and lifted her off her feet and into his cradled arms, holding her close to him. She was still very tired and knew running was not an option. He would catch her. Plus he had more in the woods. She decided not to fight. Let him take her back. She would run again. She would not hurt Will again.

The man carried her through the woods and was joined by four others, all walking together toward the highway. For what seemed like an hour he held her in his arms, not even staggering under her weight. They broke clear of the woods and crossed the highway to the gates of Westin Hills.

Lori recognized her surroundings, a small sob leaving her chest. She had ran for so long. How could she still have been this close? Had she run in circles?

Then the mayhem began.

Over ten police cruisers raced up the highway toward them, entering the gates of the hospital and around the parking lot. She then saw that more were already there. At least four ambulances and a coroner's vehicle. She could only come to one conclusion at this.

Jason had come.

The rescue group left her side then, the man placing her to her feet and pointing her toward the officers to the right. They ran to the scene to see if they could help or assist in some way. All she could think of was one thing; Will.

Where was Will?

She moved toward the scene carefully, trying not to cause attention to herself. Her eyes flew across the scene frantically. His name mentioned by the cops, his body on the ground, his face in the crowd. She could not see him anywhere…

Until…

A young girl ran across the grass to a man. A man Lori recognized with a pang of joy.

The joy disappeared in an instant…

He opened his arms lovingly for her, welcoming her to his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as he did her, her face buried in his chest. His chin seemed to rest on her head for moment as he smiled a smile of relief.

Sharp, stabbing pain ripped through Lori. Nothing that Freddy had done before had ever hurt her so deeply. So sharply. So intensely.

She felt her world collapse and tear apart as their lips met, passion erupting around them. They were one.

They were perfect.

This was not new. This was old, routine, normality. Everything she had fought for, had killed for, had been made into a whore for?

For what? To be brought back to this place and be witness to this madness? She stood there, trying to hold it together, but she was torn apart.

The pain stabbed, delivered to her heart.

It was deliberate…

She dragged in a deep breath, choking on it.

She was coming undone at the seams.

She had battled demons in both the real world and the dream world, only to find the true demon, the one that hurt her the most, was right here in front of her.

Her demons were her friends.

She knew the girl, not well, but she knew her. She had been nice to her, showing her around the insides of the main area of the hospital. Lori had always considered her a friendly person. Now she saw her for what she really was. And for what he really was.

For in the end, they were out to her. To break her in two.

He didn't love her…

"WILL!"

*****999*****

Will had heard the loud gasp break the silence. His name cut through the air like a knife.

He had never heard his name echoed back to him with such pain, such anger and such despair. He pulled the girl away from him and turned to the voice, but all he saw was a whip of blond hair running between two cars.

"LORI!"

He saw a tan Camry pulling out of the parking lot, driving past the police cars and out of site. Her father's car…

And she was already gone….

Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! More to come!


	17. Crushed

**This was another one of those hard chapters to write. But, I hope it lives up. This is dedicated to my fan DarkRose412 who has kept with my story and has requested this song for some time…. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Crushed**

**I will lie for you, beg and steal for you,**

**I will crawl on hand and knees until you see,**

**You're just like me**

**#1 Crush - Garbage**

It was over.

He had betrayed me.

Hadn't he always told me that he would love me forever? Take care of me forever?

Lying son of bitch. Will had lied to me. He never cared about me. He was holding and kissing some chick I didn't even know! Just some random girl.

Or did he know her? Probably, by the way he had his arms wrapped around her. I could feel it now in my bones, in my aching heart. Yes, it was aching horribly now. And I felt everything.

Hatred and Pain.

Heartbreak and Rage.

Emptiness and Anger.

Demand and Need for Death. Death?

Where did that emotion come from? It came from somewhere deep but did I really just feel that? Feel the need to kill? Me?

"No!" I said aloud, still driving the car I had stolen. Well, I guess it really wouldn't be stealing if the person was not alive to report it. That and I needed to escape to protect my baby, so it was taken in self preservation.

That's right, self preservation….

Well, that is all I needed to focus on now was my baby. I let my free hand that was not gripping the steering wheel fall to my stomach to rub the little bump now protruding between my hips. My little bump. My baby.

"We are going to fine. We are going to go home and get my things and raid my dad's safe. It's mine now anyway. Everything is mine since he is…" I paused choking on the words, "gone. I know he has about five grand in there and that will last for while, not to mention my savings for college. That gives us about ten grand and will easily start us out somewhere new. Away from all of this. Even from your father…."

My thoughts trailed away at that thought. Father…

That was the first time the world 'father' came from my lips when I mentioned Freddy. He would be pissed of course. It didn't matter. Let him kill Will now. Stupid little fuck. I have given myself willingly to Freddy to save him and he repays me this way!

_**He deserves to die….**_

__My mind was rationalizing again. Yes, he did deserve to die. And suddenly, I wanted to be the one to wield the blades. This time I wanted to be the one that took a life.

_**Cut him into twisted, tortured pieces…**_

__What was happening to me?

I rubbed my stomach again, feeling the hard distended bulge. He was so big already. What did that really mean? For my baby to be this large? This noticeable?

I needed to run, to get away from all of this. I needed to protect him.

I need him…

I need him...

My mind was no longer on my baby…

_**Give in to him. Give him what he wants. You know you can't live without him now…**_

__There really was no one in this world to really live for. Not anymore. Well, except my baby. But I knew I would not die now. Not now that I had what he needed.

Thump…

"Oh!" I heard myself gasp. For I had felt a thump against my resting hand, a thump from the baby inside me. He was able to kick me?

"He is able to do a lot of things. After all, he is my son."

I screamed, swerving and nearly crashing into a sign on the side of the empty road. My head whipped to the passenger seat to see him there. But, I knew I was not sleeping. I was wide awake and now completely terrified to see Freddy sitting beside me. Had I finally cracked?

"How?" was all I could mutter. I leveled my driving and came to a screeching halt on the side of the road. He was leaning back into the seat, his hand resting on his knee and his blades tapping the dash board repeatedly.

He smiled, his cold eyes burrowing into me. He raised his blades, flicking them slightly as his arm moved toward me. He placed his index blade against his lips. "Shush..." he said, pointing his index blade down, tapping in the air toward my stomach, "He is sleeping. Well, dreaming would be the correct phrase."

"My…baby….is….dreaming?"

His smile widened. "Another perk of being the son of a dream demon. You already have the power to dream. To pull others in. To let your daddy out."

"Out?" I squeaked, just a little too loudly. Anyone who drove by now would think I was insane talking to myself like this.

"When he dreams, I can hunt. But his dream states are so irregular. I have learned my lesson in the past from relying on unborn dreams. Been there, fucked with that. Hopefully I left a deep enough scar on that asshole, the little dick I tried to make like me. Guess I will never know. He also eludes me. Him and his whore of a mother. But he wasn't my own son though. And his mother wasn't my very own whore."

He was closer to me now, inching toward me in the seat. I couldn't seem to move away from him. Usually my body would flinch. Back away from his advance.

But it was ME who wanted to stay. My body was not controlling me now. I wanted to feel him nearer.

"Why can I see you? I am awake," I stated. I was running my tongue across my lips to moisten them. When did my throat become so dry?

"Another perk, mommy dearest. When he sleeps, you can see me. That is, if I choose to let you see me."

I was completely confused. How in the world could my child be dreaming? Or even be moving inside me?

He read my mind again. Even now he could get to it easily. "Did you really think my son would be normal? He is growing quickly. He isn't human, well not entirely. I wasn't expecting this though." As if to emphasize his surprise at the situation, he moved closer and traced a normal hand along the side of my stomach, his eyes on the little bump. I watched his progress, my eyes full of fascination. His hand felt right on my stomach.

HE felt right with me…

His eyes flicked up to my face. "I wasn't expecting to get my son in about two month's time."

This made me shiver. Two months? A full term pregnancy in little under four months? What kind of a monster was inside me? What had we created?

"Oh, we created something very, very special my little whore. He will be like no other thing born in humanity."

He was now inches from my face, his eyes locked on mine. "Where were you driving too? Running again, my little whore?"

I couldn't lie. "Yes. Yes I was."

He glared at me. "He is waking up; we will continue this as well as your next assignment later. Don't keep me waiting."

And as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone. And I was alone.

Alone with my demon son.

I wanted him back. I sat there staring at the empty seat for a long time before I started the engine once again and began to drive. My nerves now shot, I fumbled for the radio dials to a station, to hear anything that would get my mind off of him.

I wasn't so lucky when the song came on. I recognized it after a few moments. It was by the band Garbage. I even owned the Cd. What was it called?

_I would die for you,_

_I would die for you,_

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side,_

_To know that you're mine._

_I will cry for you,_

_I will cry for you,_

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears_

_And drown your fear. _

I couldn't remember the name of the song, but it really didn't matter. It seemed to hit home. Really hit home…

_See your face ever place that I walk in _

_Hear your voice every time I am talking_

_Your will believe in me_

_And I will never be ignored._

He was everywhere. Freddy was my life now.

_**You want him. He wants you. It may not be love, but it's better than nothing. **_

__Something snapped in my heart. In my mind.

Yes, I want him. No longer need him.

"I….want…..Freddy…Krueger…"I said aloud, confirming it once and for all.

After all, I mean, what else was there?  
I pressed my foot on the accelerator. I needed to leave quickly. I needed to be somewhere safe to sleep. But first…

Plans ran through my head. Hurried planning that needed to be completed. I crossed into the next town and saw a twenty-hour pharmacy store. Entering the parking lot, I stopped the car near the front curb and ran in. The thin balding man at the register greeted me warmly, but then was silent as he watched me. Watched my distracted hunting, moving to the Health and Beauty isle. I found what I was looking for in an instant.

Latex gloves. Makeup. Hair Dye.

I put all my items into an empty shopping cart at the end of the isle. I pushed the cart to the grocery section. More things I needed: Meat, cheese, milk, bread and maybe some chips. I also grabbed a bottle of mustard and some juice. Then my baby came into my mind. I went to the back near the medicines and grabbed two bottles of multivitamins, tossing them into my cart. Making my way up to the register, I passed a mirror. The woman that was staring back was almost unrecognizable. Her eyes frantic, her face tense.

"Will that be all miss? Miss? Are you alright?" The man behind the counter was now looking at me strangely as I slowly placed the items on the register.

"Never been better," I muttered, looking at belt moving the items toward the scanner.

He remained quiet as he bagged my items and took my money. I left the store, putting my items in the front seat as I started the car once more. I was at my house within fifty minutes for almost every police officer in the area was at the hospital. It only took me ten minutes to get everything I needed. How fast would they come looking for me?

I just drove. On and on. It seems like days, but it was just three hours before I stopped. An old motel just at the edge of a small town. The old lobby was old and worn with mismatched chairs and a dusty looking couch near the window. The man at the front desk looked just as ancient. He coughed as I entered the room, placing two one hundred dollar bills on the desk. He stared at me for a long moment and looked back down at the money.

"All I need miss is your name, not your life. Just give me a name."

He looked at me meaningfully as I pondered his response. I then understood. I decided to use a name that would never be looked for. A name I had come across in my research that shockingly was close to my own. How fitting…

"Loretta Krueger."

He nodded and took the money, handing me a key in return. He jotted the fake name down in an old registery and turned away, heading back to what look like a den. It came to my attention this was probably his home attached to the front lobby.

I glanced down at the room number; Room 13. Again, how fitting. Lucky number indeed. I saw that it was all the way at the back end of the hotel. Well, at least I will be alone.  
"I am never alone," I whisper to myself. I open the door to the room and caught the smell of musty linens and drapes. The mismatched furniture actually looked comfortable as I sat on the bed. I sat there for a long moment. The room had an ancient television set, an old CD player that seemed to be anchored to the desk and a full length mirror near the tiny bathroom. Surprise did fill me as I noticed the room did have a little kitchen area with a microwave, hot plate and mini fridge. It seemed that this was one of those hotels where people could actually live for long periods.

Perfect.

I unloaded my car and parked it on the other side of the hotel, away from view of the road. Hungry as I was from the trip, I was surprised I was able to take these percussions before I tore into my groceries back in my room. I toasted the bread carefully on the hot plate with a fork as the meat heated in the microwave. For some reason, the more burnt the bread was, the tastier it look. My toast was almost black by the time I removed them and placed them on the plate from the camper's set I brought from home. I bit into the burnt sandwich and chewed silently, looking through my bags for the item I had found in my closet. A CD I had longed forgotten I even owned.

Ahh, there it was.

I looked at it for a long moment while I ate, chewing through the hard toast vigorously. Taking it out of its case, I put it in to the old player and skipped to the song I wanted. The song that I had heard part of in the car. It was called "#1 Crush" by Garbage. The music began and I listened intently as I finished my sandwich. The song really did mean something to me now, now as I thought of a monster. Now that I actually wanted a monster. I looked ahead of me at a long mirror across the big dresser in front of the bed. At the girl now sitting cross-legged gripping the metal plate on the bed. I looked into my own eyes.

Eyes filled with pain.

Eyes filled with hate.

Eyes filled with …..

Lust.

_I will burn for you,_

_Feel pain for you,_

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_

_And tear it apart…_

HATE! I pulled my arm back and launched the plate across the room. The mirror shattered into a million little shards as the metal plate broke through it completely…

_I will lie for you_

_Beg and steal for you_

_I will crawl on hand and knees until you see_

_You're just like me…_

I was done with being nice. I was done with being me.

I wanted to be something more.

Something less weak…

_Violate all the love that I'm missing_

_Throw away all the pain that I'm living,_

_You will believe me, _

_And I can never be ignored._

I will NOT be ignored anymore. If death is what it takes to be closer to my monster, then so be it. Fuck them all.

Fuck Will.

Fuck the doctors.

It was time for a change…

I watched in the broken slivers of mirror stuck in the frame; the face of the girl now staring back of me starting to change.

A grin spread across the pale scarred cheeks, the eyes glinting in the light. They too, began to change. They relaxed, becoming darker.

The lips pulled back from the perfect white teeth, a cold, evil smile.

The smile of a killer….

X-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-

Well, hope you liked. The next chapter is, well, the "transformation". PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT'S WHAT KEEPS THIS ALIVE!


	18. Monster

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay but I now done with tests and studying! YIPEE! Oh, and my reply to a comic. HELL YES! I would be so honored! Thank you! This chapter contains GORE and violence, you have been warned….

**Chapter Seventeen: Monster**

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that…**_

_**I feel like a monster…**_

**Monster – Skillet**

Will could not believe that he lost Lori again. He had watched her drive away like a bat out of hell at his very presence. She had seen that poor tortured girl kiss him and he could only think the worst. Now she was really unstable and he HAD to find her. He ran to one of the policemen. "Look, you need to get someone to help me. Lori Campbell, the daughter of the doctor that died today just left in his car and she is completely a mess. She needs help. I need to help her."

The officer eyes widened and to Will's surprise, he completely believed him. "Damn it! They just found her and they left her alone? Which way did she turn on the main road?"

Will pointed in the direction the Camry had gone. The officer order Will to stay there and headed to the group near the gates. Will watched four other men respond and move to their vehicles. Relief spread through him. He had finally accomplished the impossible.

The police actually believed him. He was no longer a raving lunatic!

"Will Rollins?"

He was pulled out of his revelry to the voice of a very familiar officer. This was one of the officers who had originally arrested him.

"Officer Carl Briggins. I have a phone call for you."

Will was caught off guard as the burly man handed him his cell phone. He caught Will's eye pointedly as he nodded toward the receiver. Will took it and placed it to his ear attentively.

"Hello?"

"Will, its Daniel. Jason's been there, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but I ran him up to the river and he toppled into the ravine and into the rapids. He is probably out past the county border by now. I did not have much of a choice."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen. I have Alice with me. We are coming back as quick as we can, just stay put and we will be there tomorrow. You and Lori-"

Will jerked. Daniel didn't know yet. "Lori has run again. I…I…there was this girl I saved that kissed me and she…saw it. I screwed up Daniel. She took her father's car and ran. She could be anywhere."

Silence on the line. Will closed his eyes as the shame filled his soul. He had failed.

"Will, put my partner Carl back on the line."

Will nodded to himself and without another word handed the phone back to Carl. Carl took it and began talking with Daniel. It seemed Carl protested with what Daniel was saying.

"You can't mean? How do you plan too-? Wait, what?"

Will stared intently at Carl as his face got more and more serious. If that was even possible.

"Now just a minute Daniel…..what? Oh. Well, I guess so. Ok, I will do it, but I don't like this Daniel. I will see you tomorrow."

He closed the cell phone and turned to Will. "I am going to take you with me and we are going to meet Daniel. But first he suggested we check your girlfriend's house to see if she has been there. I will clear it with the hospital and staff while you go and get ready."

Will nodded and turned to the hospital. He needed to grab his bag and his clothes before Carl changed his mind as he was so tempted to do with the look on his face. He past the patients and staff as he headed up the back stairs. At this point and being so late, no one really cared what he did. He made it to the floor and entered his room, gathering everything he could into his small backpack. As he turned to leave, he decided to look in Lori's room for a moment for anything she may have left that could be important in finding her location. Glancing in her room, nothing caught his eye.

Nothing….except a small piece of paper folded with his name on it.

Darting quickly to the paper, he ripped it open, studying the words.

**Will,**

**I am sorry for everything I have done. All the pain I cost you coming back to me. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better. But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone. When you get this, I will have already checked out of the hospital and back to my life. Please live yours. Forget about me. Kill Jason and stop Freddy at all costs.**

**Goodbye,**

**Lori**

Will dropped the letter with shaking hands. She had planned to leave no matter what. What about their child? What could she possible have been thinking! Freddy will get her easily now, she doesn't even have her medicine. Then….

If she had planned this, then she meant to go back to her house!

Will ran from the room, leaving the paper behind….

Lori stepped away from the bed. From the broken mirror and glass shards on floor. From her bits of food now stuck to the wall and the floor.

From the old.

To the new.

Opening the bag of times she had purchased, she reached for the hair dye. Reading the instructions carefully, she pulled on the latex gloves and looked into the mirror. She stared at her reflection a long time. Finally, she reached for the bottle and began, covering each strand of her blond hair with the chemicals. While she waited, she went to her bag and pulled out the clothes she had pulled out of the back of her closet. Some things she never wore and would make her look completely different than what she was normally; Pale, blond and bright colored. No, this was completely different. A black denim skirt that was actually a size too big for her at the time she got them, yet happy now that she had forgotten to give it away as it fit her growing stomach. She set it out on the bed along with a black satin blouse and a long black jacket left by one of her friends that had moved away about two years before. He never asked for it and once she found it, it had been months. All black. Things she never wore.

She took a long shower, rinsing out the dye and washing away the dirt and grime from the forest. She could hear the song in the CD player repeating over and over again, but she didn't care. Once out, she dried her hair enough so that it was not dripping before reaching for the next part of her plan; scissors. Her hair had really gotten out of control in that place, growing well past her shoulders. But now has she looked at it, the length suited her. With the color of her hair, she really did not look like Lori Campbell. The only thing she decided to change was to cut her bangs short, a short cut all the way across the forehead. Inches of hair began to fall into the sink as she trimmed her bangs. By the time she was done, her hair was almost completely dried and the full color came into view. Lori almost gasped at the reflection in the mirror. The deep dark brown color which almost came out black brought out her pale skin and each and every scar on her face. Lori pulled out the packages of makeup and began ripping them open, pulling out concealer and foundation.

When she was done, the scars were barely noticeable to the trained eye. She would have to wear it all the time, but at least no one would know they were there. She finished and got dressed, pulling on the blouse and skirt. Turning to the remains of the mirror in front of the bed, she could see her whole reflection.

Dark, pale, and absolutely different.

Perfect…

A smile crossed her lips as she looked over herself, her hand tracing over the slightly protruding stomach. Over her perfect little monster.

A yawn came forth and she looked at the clock. "Time to see your daddy," she cooed to her stomach, rubbing it lovingly. She was greeted with a little thump against her palm. Clearing off the bed, Lori pulled back the blanket and curled up on the soft mattress, letting sleep overtake her almost instantly…..

It was dark in her dream as she opened her eyes. The smell was what hit her first. The smell of rust and sulfur. She was in the boiler room again, lying on the metal floor of one of the walkways. Pulling herself up, she turned to her left and right looking for him. Yet, he was nowhere to be found. Walking down a set of stairs and turning another corner, she heard a low chuckling. The sound was almost like a warm greeting to her. She turned toward it, greeted by a tall figure leaning against a series of large pipes, tapping his blades lazily against his leg.

"Well, well," he said looking her up and down, "Aren't we the melodramatic little whore. Dark hair does suit you though. Too bad I can't see my handiwork on your face. Guess I need to dig a little deeper then, hmm?"

She did not respond to his remark but stared him straight in the eye. "I thought you would be happy of all people. I have decided to do what's best for me. I don't give a fuck anymore. Especially about Will. Kill him for all I care. I just want them all to suffer. Suffer for what they tried to do to my son."

He grinned deviously. "And it has nothing to do with your sick and twisted obsession with me? Oh, I know exactly what you want Lori. You may want to get them finally, but you want something more, don't you my little whore?" He was now next to her, his blades tracing down her arm. She closed her eyes, chills running down her spine at his touch. She opened her eyes and looked at him, greed filling his every feature.

"I will do what you ask of me. No matter what it takes. I will kill for you. I will become like you. I will do anything for you. I just… I need…no. I want you."

He chuckled, his blades cutting into the fabric on her arm, little droplets of blood forming. She sucked in a breath but did not pull away, taking the pain for the promises of what was coming. He removed the blades moving away from her, placing a space between them.

"You will never be like me. I work alone bitch. However, for the time I will just use you to put the fear back into my children. As for you doing anything? Do you really want to tell that to me? Do you really want to go to that level bitch?"

She nodded, waiting. The lust that filled her now made it impossible to take back what she said. And in truth, she didn't want to. Not for a second.

"You want me Lori?"

"Yes," she whispered, meeting his eyes once again.

"Prove it bitch."

And with those words the boiler room vanished completely. The world swirled around them and reformed into what look like the county hospital. A feeling of vertigo came over her and she almost toppled to the side, but caught herself as everything settled into place. One thing she did notice as she looked around was that every room, every bed and every chair was empty. Not one patient in sight.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

This look she gave him made him chuckle once more. Before, when he had brought her into his many realms, she had been afraid and even terrified beyond rational thought. It was amazing what she had become. So much colder and cynical than the weeping little bitch she had been in the beginning. Now, she was much…darker. He liked that. So much easier to control, to use her as the tool she was. Let her shroud herself in the delusion that she was going to live through this. As soon as his son was born…

The dark thoughts burning from the bowels of his mind filled him with anticipation of that night. But for the time being…

"We are here for my children. They had to put them somewhere while they investigate Jason's handiwork at Westin Hills. They are all here, most of them already asleep. You want me so badly? Prove it Lori. Serve them up on a platter. I am very…very hungry bitch." His teeth mashed together, almost razor sharp it seemed.

_**There's no escape for me. It wants my soul, It wants my heart. It will devour every part of me**__, _she thought to herself as he came closer.

Let Him…

"Which one do you want?" she replied with an evil sneer of her own in return. So this would be a battle of wits. He did not believe her, so she would prove it. And if he didn't choose, she knew which one she wanted. She knew EXACTLY which one she wanted…

"You choose. Bring them to me. Let's see which "lucky" little shit you pick for me."

She had to grin now as she closed her eyes, focusing on the face she wanted. The face that was burned in her mind like a molten rock. The face that ripped her in two.

_**Mandy….**_

"Hello? Nurse? I need something. Nurse?" A voice called out several rooms down the hallway. She was actually very close to where they now stood. Lori opened her eyes and watched as he turned from her, heading toward the room of the girl that had taken everything from her. The bitch would pay…

It was then Lori actually watched him transform. Something she had never seen before in the many times he had pulled her into this nightmare. His skin seem to bubble and morph into true human skin, normal and flawless. He became a male nurse, wearing blue scrubs and glasses. He turned to glance back at her briefly before heading into the girl's room.

Lori watched from the window, completely oblivious to the girl.

"Mandy," the nurse said brightly, taking the chart from the end of her bed, "What seems to be the problem?"

Mandy smiled, believing the vivid dream to be real. "Yes, I need some more water please. My throat is just so dry."

"Of course. Your IV should be keeping you hydrated, but the feeling of being thirsty is completely normal." He moved over to the side of her bed and checked the fluid bag and the connection to the tube going into the inside of her forearm.

She shivered again. "I hate needles. My worst fear is getting my blood drawn. They never do it right and seem to 'blow my vein' as they put it. I am so glad I was half asleep when they put this thing in me," she nodded toward the tube in her arm.

He smiled and moved toward the sink in the corner, filling a cup as he spoke. "I heard you have been through a lot tonight. You are lucky to be alive."

Lori watched the girl cringe visibly and speak to him again. "He was the scariest thing I think I have ever seen."

"Oh, I think I have seen scarier…what do you think Mandy?"

He turned around, now in his true form. Mandy watched as the once handsome male nurse that had been nice to her transform into a horribly burned creature. In his left hand was a glass of dark blood and on his right was a glove of long blades glinting in the bright hospital lights. She screamed at the face now laughing sadistically at her. "What are you?"

"Your nurse for this evening. Thought you were thirsty Mandy? You should take….a….DRINK!"

He was by her side in a sec, the same invisible forces that once had pinned Lori now pinned the writhing girl on the bed. The cup that held what looked like blood was slammed into her lips and forced down her throat. She spat and struggled against the viscous liquid now pooling in her stomach, making her ill.

"Well, guess it's time for some lab work." He flicked his blades menacingly toward her. Long black leather straps coiled themselves around her wrists and ankles, sealing her to the bed. Suddenly the tube that connected the bag of fluids to her arm ripped itself from her flesh, pulling itself free of the vein it had been injected in. Blood now oozed profusely from the spot, but Mandy could not move her arms or hands to stop it. She was pinned completely.

The tube sprouted a bloody needle which began to grow. It grew and split in to, morphing into two long needles connected to even larger empty fluid bag on the cart. Another cart with an even larger bag came into existence on her left, large needles connected to dozens of tubes now undulating in the air like snakes. The right needles had morphed and split into so many Lori had lost count. They moved of their own accord, swaying back and forth ominously near her pale arms. Mandy's heart pounded fiercely, her head tossing back and forth trying to free herself.

"NO! DEAR GOD! Someone help me! Help me please! No, not that!"

Freddy now laughed again. "Don't worry piggy, this won't hurt, one…."

The needles moved in closer, separating and taking positions above her arms and legs.

"Little…"

The hollow needles seem to widen, almost like mouths ready to strike.

"**Bit!"**

Her scream went soundless as the needles bit into her skin, sinking deep into her veins. Each long hollow needle sank slowly and painfully into the muscle, embedding themselves into her very arteries. The pain was unimaginable and Lori knew it. She watched as the slender tubes began to thread into the veins and arteries, going deeper and further into the flailing girl. The screams penetrated into her mind. It was reaching into her resolve.

_** I've gotta lose control, do something radical. Otherwise I will try to stop this and I want this,**_ she thought to herself as reason began to sink in. She moved from her position in the hall and walked into the room, looking at the girl on the bed.

"HELP ME!" she screamed at Lori, pleading through the pain. The tubes had finally stopped descending into her body, the now they began draining her, blood began flowing from her body through the slender tubes into the large bags at her sides.

She may have reached out to her, to help the young girl. But the flashes of her and Will began to come again and again. Lori felt rage bleed into her soul, like the blood that was sucked the girl's veins.

The pain….

The Anger…..

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin….

"There is no help for you bitch."

Tears streamed her cheeks. "Please! NO!"

Freddy chimed in. "No point in pleading bitch. She was the one who gave you to me. She was the one who brought you here. And now, she is the one who will decide your fate."

Freddy turned to Lori, his teeth bared. She did not look at him but glared at the girl on the bed. Watching her pain...

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it….**_

Lori bared her own teeth. "You're dead, you stupid bitch!"

Freddy flicked his blades once more and the tubes began to suck furiously, like powerful vacuums in her young body. The tubes widened as bloody chunks and particles began to pour from the tubes into the bag. Her screams began to dim slowly as the tubes buried into her organs, lacerated them into tiny pieces to fit neatly into the tubes. The bags filled quickly, the liquid full of flesh, fragments and tissues. As the body ceased to move and became a hollow empty shell, Lori finally pulled her gaze away and turned to Freddy, her eyes meeting his.

The steel grey met the pale blue…

They both smiled…

He shook his head. "Such a fucked up little slut."

She turned toward him. "Have I proved myself then?"

He smirked. "Oh, you have only just begun to prove to me. It's going to be a very long night, my little whore…"

x.x.x.x.x.;x;x;x.x.x.

Well, I hope you liked that death scene, it has actually been a nightmare of my own once or twice. I do hate needles. Ick…..

Well, read and review! Next chapter will contain **STONG sexual content and violence and gore. ****  
**


	19. Tainted Love

**Thanks for all the reviews! It's what keeps this story going. WARNING: Strong sexual content and violence. You have been warned.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Tainted Love**

Sometimes I feel I've got to run away

I've got to get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so….

**Tainted Love – Marilyn Manson**

Alarms blared…

Sirens of distress…

Four nurses ran down the hall, one with a large cart full of medical equipment. A crash cart used to revive patients in Cardiac Arrest. But as they entered the room, they all paused. All of them. The look on her face. The look of pure terror in her eyes made them all hesitate. The doctor came up behind them. "What are you waiting for? Now!"

They moved into action, taking the thin paddles from the cart and charging them.

"Clear!" ordered the nurse at the cart. The paddles made contact and the body jerked involuntarily. No further response. Another nurse started chest compressions on the girl, keeping time with the ticking seconds of the clock on the wall. They charged the machine again, placing the paddles once more on her motionless chest. The body jerk, but did not respond.

"AGAIN!" The doctor ordered, glaring at the nurse with the machine who was getting ready to turn it off in defeat. Instead, he increased the charge and once more place the paddles on the body. Again, it was pointless.

"Calling it…." The doctor muttered, finally defeated.

"Time of death….2:04 AM. I will go talk to the parents," said another female nurse as she moved out of the room. As she walked up to the nurse's station, she saw another set of monitors going off. She stared blankly for a moment at the monitors to another patient. The warning sounded as the heart rate dropped sharply then raced to over 200 beats per minute in an erratic rhythm.

"DOCTOR! MOVE THE CRASH CART TO ROOM 402! Another one!"

They all moved into the room to another young girl who was convulsing, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and blood oozing out of her mouth as she shook violently.

As they reached and restrained her limbs, the doctor felt her skin. It was burning up, almost flaming under his touch. How could she spike this high of a fever so quickly.

"She is burning up. Her brain is too hot. We need to cool her off now!"

They moved quickly, injecting her with vials of medicine as they tried to restrain the flailing limbs and bring in ice. Suddenly, she went completely limp, her neck lying lifelessly at an odd angle. They work once again determinedly over the body, but once again the girl was gone.

"What the hell is going on?"

x-x-x-.-x-x-.x-x-x.x-x

The charred corpse disappeared from the floor slowly as Freddy stood, turning to his next victim. He had made him watch. Watch the girl slowly burn and thrash till the flesh began to melt away from her bones. Her screams became the most wonderful music to him. It just didn't last long enough and his demented little whore had brought two in at the same time so he could move on to the boy that was now chained against a large pillar in the middle of the room.

The youth had watched against restraint as he hunted the young girl. The boy screamed and pulled against the barbed wire coiled and digging into his arms as he turned his blades to the girl and slashed at her arms and back. And the boy went hysterical as flames engulfed her body as she ran. Freddy had watched with sick pleasure as she fell to her knees and crumpled to the floor, keeping her alive and screaming as the flames ate her flesh to her bones. The charred bones that were once her arms finally seized to move, the rest of her organs burning and liquefying under the immense heat that melted her. All that was left now was a charred heap that disappeared without a trace.

"Your turn, you little shit," Freddy taunted, flicking his blades as he moved closer. Lori was not far away, still watching in silent awe as he moved toward his prey.

The boy, whose name was Peter, had been her third choice tonight for him. She had pulled in the bitch that had ruined her life, and then her friends soon followed. Maybe they should have chosen their friends a little more wisely. The first girl, Karley, had always feared fire, especially after being burned at a young age.

How fitting that she was now a pile of ash.

And now as Freddy neared Peter, she could only imagine what horrors were in store for this asshole. No matter what it was, she knew he deserved it. They all did.

All of them.

"Any last words, chief?" Freddy chimed, flicking his blades close to the boys face.

With what little courage he had left, the boy spat in Freddy's contorted face and screamed, "FUCK YOU!"

Lori felt as if her own skin was on fire. Hatred poured into her veins and ran rampant through her body, causing her muscles to clench and her hands tremble. It was almost like the hatred came from within her very soul, inside her…womb?

Freddy wiped the spittle from his face and slashed towards the boys face, slicing his right ear completely off. He quickly picked up the fallen appendage and waved it in front of the agonized and bloody face of the boy.

"Couldn't hear you properly Peter. Thanks for _Lending Me Your Ear_!" He laughed hysterically as blood soaked the boy's clothes and seeped from his battered arms.

Freddy then became side tracked as he heard something he never heard before. A high peel of giggles, compare to other sounds he heard before. He turned to see his whore laughing, her eyes full of rage and sadistic pleasure. He then felt another flicker, a flicker from within her, not from her. His son actually had responded as well. The unborn child had fallen asleep within his sleeping mother in the real world and was now with them in the dream world, feeling her anger and feeling his father's triumph. It actually made him…happy.

His son would be perfect. He was even growing much faster than even Freddy realized was possible. Lori now looked well into her sixth month of pregnancy instead of less than two. Yes, he was very pleased at not only his complete corruption and desecration of this woman but of the creation of such a perfect little horror. His son was even now less human than he had ever been alive.

Absolutely Perfect…

He turned away from his reverie to the pitiful excuse for a man tugging and ripping at his bonds. With the ease of slicing through butter, his blades made quick work of the other ear, slashing it clean off of his head. The screams that now echoed through the room were inhuman in their intensity. It shattered the air as the pain and agony from his victim filled him.

The pain, the terror….it fueled him even further as the blades slashed again and again. Chunks of flesh fell to the floor as his arms and shoulders became a slashed mess of gore.

"Who is afraid of the big, bad Freddy?" he taunted as paused his slashing. The boy now almost passed out from the pain, looked up at the scarred face.

Suddenly Freddy moved his blades to his face, inserting two of the slender blades into his two nasal cavities. "My what a big nose you have? The better to smell your death with my dear!"

Cartilage shattered and gave way as the blades ripped the final appendage from his face, his nose ripping away and falling to the floor in a bloody mass. The eyes now wide with agony and pain began to roll back into the skull.

_Ahh….._Freddy thought with glee. _The finishing touch…._

"Just like that old saying….Hear no evil…Speak no evil…" a ripping sound was heard within the boy's throat as he began to choke and gag. He opened his mouth as his tongue jutted forward, as if being pulled taunt out towards the air. In one swift movement, the blades slashed through the soft tissue and removed his tongue from his body. No longer able to talk or scream, he merely choked and began to slowly drowning in his own blood from his mouth. But Freddy wasn't done with him yet.

"And finally, SEE NO EVIL!"

It was almost comical, sort of like the scene where two men were in a fight and one would get a thumb to the eye. Only the two steel blades did not stop as they entered the orbital sockets and puncture through the gel like balls straight into the warm folds of his brain. The corpse jerked and spasmed, moving no more, all function seizing into nothingness.

The barbed wire retracted away from the dead arms and released the body to the floor as it began to disappear like its predecessors. Freddy turned to Lori, his eyes blazing with hunger. All the blood and carnage had charged him, filling him with savage desire.

Lori spoke, breaking the silence, curling her lips in a wicked grin. "Would you like another man or a woman this time?"

He smiled too, chuckling to himself. "Not tonight my whore. They will become suspicious and then begin to drug my children once again. No, I think I will wait. I have enough for now and for my plan to continue forward, I need to keep to it."

Lori turned to look once again at the spot where the body once lay, almost trying to imagine the body back into existence.

"Have I proved myself to you?"

He came up from behind her slowly, tracing his blades along her right arm as his other hand ran the same pattern on the left. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool blades and the rough texture of his hand against her skin, making her burn.

"For now…" he whispered into her ear, tracing his tongue along her ear lobe. She refused to move, refused to wake up from these sensations. The flutters in her stomach subsided, her son probably waking up in the real world, no longer with them. As well, even though he had no idea what was going on now, she wanted this for herself.

Lori wanted to reach up and touch him, to feel him. However, she also for some reason wanted him to control everything, her every move. She moaned silently as his teeth sunk into her lobe, breaking the skin. The sharpness of the pain was minor compare to the burning in her body, her very core.

"For now?" she whispered toward him, turning her head slightly to look him in the eye.

His eyes bore into her. "Do you want me Lori?"

She felt as if she was on fire from the inside out. His words engulfed her senses; her name on his lips was dirty and wrong. And wonderful.

"Yes. I want you, Freddy Krueger."

He gripped her arms hard, the blades scratching the surface. She yelped slightly in pain as he turned her completely in front of him harshly. "Will see just how much you want me bitch when I am done with you tonight."

He launched her across the room, toward one of the hospital walls. She braced herself for contact with the wall, her arms protectively embracing her swollen belly. But the wall never came. Like many times before, the dream world changed. She landed on something soft, yet hard enough to cause a bump. It was soft dirt. She was lying on a freshly dug grave.

"What the hell?" she started, looking around her. It was indeed a grave in a large grave yard. Springwood Cemetery. And she was lying on the grave of her friend Linderman.

No…

She stood quickly, looking at the overly large tombstone with the words etched of her friend. They had buried him quickly…

"Such a touching reunion…" came the voice of her dreams from behind her.

"Why are we here?" she asked, still looking at the foreboding tombstone. He gripped her forearm tightly and pulled her toward him, away from the grave and towards what looked like a large elevated grave, a tomb. This large stone encase the complete coffin of the deceased above ground, something that was not commonly done anymore. Then the tomb came more into view and suddenly Lori knew. The cloud that enveloped her judgment suddenly lifted and she was afraid. Afraid of the man, no, the monster pulling her toward the tomb.

For she knew who's tomb it was. Knew it for she had visited it many times before in her youth through her teens.

It was the tomb of her mother….

"Wait! Why are we going here?" she pulled on his grip but he did not falter.

"You wanted to know what it's like to be me, didn't you? You wanted to be with me? I am the most sinister, vile and morbid creature in existence. I find the greatest pleasure in the torment and death of the children of Springwood. To see their bodies rotting and fallen by my blade not only then, but also tonight? Now, in the place where I have laid them all to rest, you will feel the same morbid desire. For nothing is more morbid than to desecrate sacred ground, especially the way we are going to now."

She tried to pull away again; she wasn't sure about this, and definitely not on her mother's tomb! That was the sickest, twisted and perverse thing anyone could every do…

Only he would do.

He was testing her again, she thought for certain. To see how far she would go, the lengths she would travel to be with him…

This was too much…

"No! For all that I have brought you, not my mother's grave!"

They were at the tomb, and he turned toward her, fire blazing in his eyes. "What did you say bitch?"

The pain from the contact of his palm to her face made her head spin and she lost her balance, catching it against the cold marble of the tomb. She was so distracted from the pain that she did not even realize he had lifted her onto the top of her mother's tomb until her bottom made contact with the cold stone. He pushed her back on the marble, the back of her head making contact with an audible thud.

"What have I told you before, my little whore? You will learn to keep…your….fucking….mouth…shut!"

With each word a blade penetrated her thighs, little cuts now blossoming the warm viscous liquid turning her skirt crimson. They were not deep enough to need stitches, but definite completed their mission in causing her immense pain.

"I am sorry!" she whimpered, unable to block the onslaught as her arms were now being pulled above her head with invisible restraints.

He paused in the cuts, smiling. "Do you still want me now, slut?"

She whimpered, torn between the pain and the humiliation of being in such a position above her mother's corpse. She wanted no more pain. She had given herself completely to him and to give him everything just for that purpose. She loved him though he hurt her so….

Such tainted love...

Such morbid lust…

"YES!" she screamed to the night, feeling her last strand of morality snap to the depravity of this creature now lifting her skirt ripping away her panties in one fluid motion. The blood dripped slowly from her thighs as he gripped them hard, pulling her toward him on the marble. He plunged deep!

She gritted her teeth through the pain in her thighs and arms as he rammed into her, her body responding immediately to the familiar pressure and thrust. Only he could take her so completely and make her body respond so deeply to the pain and pleasure of it all.

"It's like I am fucking you and your mother both. I like that. Such a fucked up family. Such a fucked up whore…"

His words buried in her head and fermented there, rotting her mind. He had taken her to hell and back in one night. The death of many, the blood on her hands. The agony of loss and the reminder of her mother. The defilement of her very family.

He had done it all, this monster now buried deep between her legs giving her the thing she had craved and needed for so long.  
Her arms were now free and she immediately gripped at his sweater, pulling him closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist, now moving with him, forgetting where she was. Not caring who saw her or where she was.

How could she?

ON HER MOTHER'S GRAVE!

Only Freddy Krueger, and his depraved, lust driven, fucked up in the head little whore….

They exploded together, his body releasing everything into her quivering body. She held onto him, on the brink of madness. Her scream of orgasm pierced the night, his name on her lips. He chuckled at that. On just how completely he had broken this girl. On how sick and twisted she had become. He held himself up on his arms, avoiding her swollen belly and his precious spawn. He was far from sated but her pregnancy would have taken its toll on her stamina. The bitch would be exhausted now anyway and he could always bring her back to this place for more. He had to get back to business, to prepare for the next night of children, and then… Jason….

"Time to leave bitch. We will 'get together' again tomorrow night. Be prepared to bring me more children, and I will let you know more of what it feels like to be with me."

Lori was gone again, her mind twisting into that evil and depraved region where she was when she first came to him tonight. When she first tasted blood and wanted more…

"As much as you want, my master," she replied as she sat up and looked at him with hungry eyes, the demonic grin once again crossing her scarred face…..

x-xox-xox-xo

Sorry it took so long to update, but I had to ponder a long time about this one, and how the next three chapters on going to go. Ideas have flooded my mind and almost like alternate endings as well. Well, hope you enjoyed. Good ole Freddy and his vile mind games… PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
